Transformation
by ll Kairi ll
Summary: Someone wants to play with Yugi and Yami. So what happened? Yugi gets transformed into somethin and have to try to convince his friends that it was him, though they don't know that. Yugi only has ten days, or it's to the shadow realm.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh!

((Okay, so for starters, Yugi and Yami have their own separate bodies with two millennium puzzles, same goes for Bakura and Ryou. The mind connection is still the same. Also, this happened AFTER Battle City ))

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are being tempered with, but by whom? I don't know. The person, whoever it is, has a grudge against them and wants the two to suffer. So he transforms Yugi into an animal. The only way Yugi will change back, is if he can get his clue-less friends to know that it's him. Sounds easy, right? But it's not. Yugi can only speak whatever language he gets transformed into. How will he convince his friends who he is without talking to them?

"I'm up for games at the arcade, anyone else?" Joey Wheeler asked as he and his group of friends leaves the school grounds. They all start heading for home; they all walk the same direction, but then split off. (The arcade is another place you can split up.)

Tristan, Yami, and Tea all nod their heads. But Ryou and Yugi shook theirs.

"I need to get home and make sure Bakura didn't wreck anything. You know how he gets." Ryou sadly shook his head, remembering leaving the house for three hours, the house perfectly cleaned, and coming home to it all messed up and the kitchen stove on fire to find Bakura got pissed when trying to find the remote to the TV.

Joey looked at Yugi. "What 'bout you, Yuge?"

"Grandpa told me to check the shop after school every day while he's out in Egypt for the dig." Yugi said.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Yami, Yugi's darker half, asked.

Yugi shook his head. "That's alright; I'll be quick. It doesn't take two people to check an empty shop." He smiled. "After I'm done, I'll meet you guys at the arcade."

"All right, Yugi. Just don't do anything reckless."

Yugi looked at his partner. "Like what? I don't do—"

"YUGI! Look out, Pole!" Every one yelled as Yugi walked straight into a Light pole.

Yugi stepped back, rubbing his fore head. Everyone stifles a laugh.

"See? I told you." Yami stated.

Yugi sent a playful glare up at him while still rubbing his forehead.

They all stop at their stop. "So Yugi," Tristan says, "See you in a few?"

Yugi nodded, "Yup."

Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan split off from the group, waving their goodbyes, while Ryou and Yugi walk together for they have one more stop before they split up.

"So, Yugi, How are you doing?" Ryou asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Yugi shrugged. "Doing all right, how 'bout yourself? You managing with Bakura?"

Ryou sighed. "I'm getting by. But, Bakura can be quiet. . . I do know, bossy? A worry-wart? He always worries about where I am, but if I try to worry about him, he gets all mad."

Yugi smiles. "Don't worry, Yami does the same. But he doesn't get mad. Bakura won't say it, but he cares about you."

"Well, he has to make sure nothing happens to me. If something _does_ happen, well, let's just say it would be bad for him."

((If something happens to the yami, then the hakari's feels it, and vice versa. So, to make that _not_ happen, the yami's usually watch over their hakari's and keeps them out of harm's way. ))

Yugi nodded, understanding. "So, beside's the incident with the stove, how has Bakura been?"

_'Yugi, always thinking of somebody else, even if he doesn't like him.'_ Ryou thought before replying, "Um . . . He's been the same, cranky mood and what not. But why, why does he have to be so . . . all-the-time- cranky?" He sighed. "Yugi, you have it lucky."

"I don't know. But that really sucks for you, Ryou. You're too nice to be paired up with him."

Yugi smiles at Ryou who also smiles.

Before long, the two came to their stop.

"Well, Yugi, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? There won't be time for me to go to the arcade with you guys." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded his head. "Okay. So we're still up for everyone coming to my house tomorrow?"

"Yup. But Bakura might have to come, I still don't trust him enough and having him stay home while I'm at school, well . . . You know that story. Well, anyways, see you tomorrow, Yugi." Ryou waved and walked down one of the side streets that lead towards his apartment. Yugi waved back before continuing down his own street to the Game shop.

_'Shop looks good.'_ Yugi thought as he walked into the shop. He walked into the living room and dropped his backpack off before going back toward the shop. _'So now I'm off to the – oh, looks like Grandpa called'_ Yugi looked at the answering machine that was flashing red. Yugi walked over to it and pushed the 'play' button.

"_Oh ho! Hello Yugi, Yami. Hope everything's going alright and you're taking care of one another. The dig's going alright, but I called to let you know I won't be able to make it back next week. The dig is taking longer than we expected, but it should end in about two weeks. _

"_I hope you are taking care of the shop in my absence and doing your homework. Well, I have to go now. You two boys behave yourself!"_

The message machine and Grandpa's voice clicked off, revealing the end of the message.

Yugi smiled. Aloud, he stated, "Yes, Grandpa, we're doing our homework and taking care of your shop. Don't worry; everything will be in one peace when you get home."

"Aww, aren't you a goodie- good." A voice said.

Yugi tensed and quickly turned around. But no one was there. "Who's there?"

"Hahaha. Quick to jump, I see." Yugi looked all around him, but still, no one was there. He ran to the living room, but it was empty, and so was the kitchen. He walked back to the shop confused.

"Show yourself!" Yugi yelled to no one in particular. He looked around the shop, but again it was empty.

"Why should I? It's much more fun to watch you talk to yourself." The voice said. It chuckled, its voice laughing a deep, rich sound. "But, oh, I guess I must show myself if I am to test you."

_'Test me? Huh?'_ Yugi thought as the air a few feet in front of him shimmers and a tall figure took its place. It was a guy, standing approximately 6'5 inches, had on a black suit and black shiny shoes. He has a beard but no mustache and his hair was neatly in place; not a single hair out of place. His hair was a fire-y red, but his mustache was black. His eyes, which surprised Yugi, were a never ending darkness zone.

When the guy spoke, his voice was a deep bass, having a echo sound after each word. His voice, also very powerful and demanding. "You are Yugi Muto, I presume?"

"Yes . . . Who are you and why are you in my house?" ((House, shop, same thing.)) Yugi said, a bit scared, but trying to speak confidently.

The voice chuckled, hearing and feeling the scared radiating off of him. "My name . . . As what you humans call it, is Destiny."

"Destiny?" Yugi asked a bit confused. _'If what he said is true, then why he is here, can't be good.'_ He thought, watching the man, 'thing' stand before him.

"Yes, and you are right, Yugi Muto. Why I'm here, isn't good." Destiny commented, reading the boys mind. "You and your yami, you two are very close. So close, that I wonder if you would be able to tell the difference between each other if the other were to change looks."

Yugi gives him a odd look. "What do you mean by that?"

He laughed. "I want to see what would happen to your yami if you were to, say . . . disappear. How would he react? And what about your friends?"

Yugi took a step back, thinking about making a run for it. The window in his room could get him to the ground safely if he paced himself.

Destiny laughed. "I don't really think that would help you, Yugi Muto. Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

Yugi took another step back before turning around and making a mad dash for the stairs. He didn't even make it five steps before a black object appeared and tripped him, making him fall face down on his face.

Slowly, as Yugi got to his hands and knees, Destiny spoke, "My my, being a little rude, hmm? That's not how you treat a guest now, is it?" His voice started to come closer, and as Yugi looked up, behind himself, the man was directly behind him, reaching down and grabbing Yugi by his jacket. The hand lifted him high in the air so that his feet hovered about three feet from the ground.

Yugi tried to sway his body to make the man let go, but it wasn't working. "Let me go!" He yelled.

_'YAMI!'_ He yelled through the mind connection he and Yami shared.

Not a second later, a voice popped into his head. _'Yugi? Are you alright? What's going on? I can feel the distress and fear now, what's wrong?' _He repeated his question.

But before Yugi could respond, a 'tsk tsk' sound sounded behind him. Destiny twirls his finger and Yugi is twirled around to face him.

"That's cheating, Yugi Muto. No contacting him. He can't know what's going to happen, or it'll just ruin this."

Yugi gave the man a glare. "Let. Me. Go."

Destiny looked at the small boy locked in his fingers with a amused look. "Or what? You can't exactly do anything, not in the position you in."

Yugi wracked his brain for any ideas, but couldn't think of any. In the back of his mind, he could feel Yami still asking him questions. He was about to reply back, when a splitting pain suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. Yugi cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands at his side curled into fists.

"Sorry, but I had to cut your connection with your other. He was distracting you." Destiny stated. The pain in Yugi's mind slowly decreased, and he opened his eyes. Destiny was smirking at him, but Yugi glared.

"Why do you want to test us?"

"I told you before, to see if you and him would be able to recognize each other." He said simple.

Yugi shook his head. "No, there's more to that. Why are you doing this?"

Destiny sighed. "Fine, fine. You caught me. Someone wanted this to happen . . . but they really just want to see if you two would be able to recognize each other. They have a grudge on you, for why, I do not know. They wouldn't say.

"But, here's the deal, for ten days, you will be turned into whatever I please. And in those ten days, you will have to get your yami, along with your group of friends, (Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou) to know its you. You will not be able to speak to them; you must be able to show them its you." As he was speaking, Destiny's hand started glowing red; the hand holding Yugi. The red-ness starts to slither down his hand and onto Yugi's jacket, then down to his legs, then chest, until his whole body was glowing red.

Pain started to seep into Yugi. He lets out a startled yelp, making Destiny smirk.

"As you can tell, the process is beginning; you are changing into an animal." Yugi lets out another yelp and his right hand reached up and grabbed the mans hand that was still tightly around his jacket. His small hand clamped on to his and squeezed, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The pain was horrible. It felt like he was dipping his hand into a pot of boiling water and leaving it there. His feet starts to tingle, before it crept up his legs, and so on. When it got to his head, he lets out a yell.

With out noticing it, Yugi's body started to shrink.

"Ahh, the process is almost complete. You are transforming nicely." Yugi squeezed his left eye open and noticed his vision getting blurry. Quickly, his right eye opened and noticed things stated to get bigger.

"Wh- what's g-going on?" He squeaked out. Destiny doesn't say anything so Yugi tried to speak again, "Answer me, Wh- Bark!" His eyes grew big. _'Did I just bark?'_ He tried again. "Bark Bark!"

Destiny smiled real big and lets his finger relax. In his fingers, was a small Beagle puppy, still having a red aura around him. "There, complete." He opened his fingers and the small puppy fell from his grasp, making the red aura disappeared .

The puppy hits the floor with a loud 'thump' and a painful cry erupts through the shop.

Destiny bends down and watched the puppy Yugi slowly and painfully get to his paws. "So, what does it feel like to be a dog, hmm?" He reached his hand out and patted Yugi's head, but Yugi quickly pushed his head out of the way before he could touch him.

"Bark bark bark!" Yugi barked at the man.

[ _Wh-what happened? Why am I barking?] _

"It's a good thing I can understand you, for there's me and one other, that can understand you." He reached over and picked Yugi up by the scruff and stands up, lifting the growling pup up.

_[Growl . . . What the hell are you doing?]_

"Taking you outside where you belong." He started walking towards the door that was left opened from before.

[_Let. Go. Of. Me.]_ Yugi growled again.

"Oh, I will, all in due time. But first, we need to get you far away from here so you can find your way home like a good puppy." Destiny let out a vicious laugh before walking outside. Once outside he stopped and looked around before saying, "Well, here we go."

Yugi the puppy blinked and missed the whole thing. Once minute he was standing right outside the Game Shop and the next, he was standing in an unfamiliar area. Everywhere you looked, was tall trees with the leaves slowly falling off. ((It's Autumn)) The grass underneath was yellow and full of leaves.

[_Where are we?]_ Yugi barked.

"We are in a forest near your town. Now, you must find your way home, little Yugi. But be warned, you only have ten days to look and convince everyone who you are."

[_But wait, what will happen if I can't convince anybody? And what happens when they find out who I am?]_

"Hm… Then, you'll lose your soul to the Shadow Realm. And if they figure who you are, then you will turn back into your little ol' self." Yugi gulped. The shadow realm… not a fun place to be. "Anyways, I leave you here, but don't worry; I'll visit you constantly to make sure your doing alright. Oh, one more thing before I leave, one other person can hear you speak and know who you are. But, be warned, they _won't_ say anything about you to the others." With that, Destiny gently places Yugi the beagle on the yellowed grass and shimmered out before Yugi could bark anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! Y'all had made my day! When I logged on to my yahoo and found like seven messages from Fan fiction stating that they were either reviews, story alerts, or favorite story, oi, I was practically jumping for joy!

I'm sorry to say, but this chapter won't be that well…. Yugi will basically be getting use to being a puppy while trying to find his way out of the forest. And to let y'all know, I just made the forest up. It's big, but don't take that much space up in the city. It's on the edge of Domino.

OOOOH! And I **JUST **found out that Yugi's last name is **NOT** spelled Muto, its Mutou. And it's not Ryou, It's only Ryo. I'm going to switch the spellings starting now, but just leave the first chapter alone. I thought y'all would want to know, so if any, y'all won't freak out. Sorry for this, ;p

Enjoy ^^

Chapter Two:

Yugi must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, everything was dark; the moon out was the only light being casted.

_'Oooooh, I don't feel so good. My whole body hurts and uuuugh.'_ He stood up on his paws and looked around. Green greenery was surrounding him. He took a big breath through his noise, smelling pine needles and grass. '_Where am I? . . . It smells good here. Wait . . . smells?'_ Confused, Yugi looked around him again then took a step forward, only to topple over and land on his face.

'_Wha?'_ He got back to his paws then looked down at them. '_The hell? Why do I have paws? Where are my legs and hands? What's going on?'_ The puppy, unknowingly, was walking backwards, trying to look at his paws when he bumped into a tree.

[_Aaaaagh!] _Yugi barked aloud, startled before falling over.

Lying flat on the slightly soft grass, memories from a few hours before flooded him brain. Going home to the shop and confronting a man who called himself Destiny; Destiny wanting to play a 'game'; and then being turned into a dog.

Yugi sit's up, _'So. . . What am I suppose to do? I don't even know where I am . . . and I'm starving.'_ He started whining before stopping. _'Okay . . . That was weird. Did I really just whine? I can't—Wait, no! I need to find out where I am, not care about if I'm whining or whatever! I need to get back home and pursue Yami it's me! But, where am I?'_

He looked around himself before getting back to his paws. He wobbled and swayed a bit until he finally stood up straight. _'Okay, now let's see if I can walk without falling. . .'_ He put his left front paw forward, then his other front, but slipped forward, falling. Yugi growled impatiently before getting back up. He shook himself and started again.

_'Okay, how did the dogs do it back at home? Uuugh. But okay, let's just try again. Um…'_ He put his left paw forward again, but this time, moved his back left paw. He doesn't fall but kind of swayed. Next he moved his right front paw then his back right paw. He took his first, doggie, step! (1)

_'Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Now, let's try walking a bit more to get the hang of it.'_ Yugi thought.

For the next ten minutes, the puppy walked in circles, in straight lines, and backwards. Then, for about five minutes, he ran in circles then chased a butterfly that, unexpectedly, crossed his path. ((Poor butterfly xD))

[_Ooooh, come back, I just wanna play!]_ Yugi playfully yelled as the butterfly flew too high above him. He looked back at the ground and let out a heavy huff. [_Well, there goes my fuuuun—Wait a minute, now where am I?] _

Instead of being where he was dropped off, next to huge trees with yellowing grass, he was now in a big clearing with a little pond. Yugi cautiously walked up to the pond and peered down into it.

The water was still, except for the little ripples caused by fish in the water. The water casted Yugi's reflection back at him. He was expecting to find his human face; big, innocent looking amethyst eyes, big hair Pointed up that is yellow, black, and a maroon outlining. But instead, he found a small, furry head with a white muzzle, the mask (Learned that in choir 3 ) is a light brown, and further on his back was black. His eyes were the same dog style size, but were his normal amethyst color. ((Remember, he's a beagle, and I SUCK at explain appearances))

After seeing himself, he left out a startled whelp, not use to seeing a dog instead of his normal face, and backed up a little too fast. He ran right smack into a furry thing behind him.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, you little house rat!" A deep voice growled behind him.

Yugi, scared by the deep, threatening growl, spun around and looked at the person/thing. Standing before him, was a _huge _dog, well, not a dog, wolf. He has brown and silver fur that was being kept clean. His ears were flattened back against his head and his lip curled; revealing two long rows of sharp, yellow, canine teeth.

He took a step towards Yugi, who was backing away slowly, shaking with fear. His eyes wide with surprise and well fear. This wolf just spoke! And he understood him perfectly!

"S-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean that, it mean, I didn't m-mean to b-bump into you!" The puppy stuttered out, staring wide eye at the wolf.

The wolf glared and let out a deep, throaty laugh. "Really, well, too bad for you, runt. It just so happened I was looking for some lunch, and, well, now I don't have to look." He took a step closer.

Yugi, knowing that if he didn't run, he was going to be someone's lunch. So, as quickly as his little feet could carry him, Yugi turned around and took off running, getting a surprised 'hey' from the wolf behind him. He ran fast, weaving between trees and running under underbrush. Thundering paw steps sound very close behind him and Yugi, forgetting about still being unstable, snuck a peek over his shoulder. Bad mistake. The wolf had his mouth open and was about to clamp down on his tail, when the ground under Yugi disappeared.

Yugi let out a startled yelp and plunged down into a water hole.

The hole was about five feet deep and five feet wide with a crack for the opening; the crack was really small. Yugi landed in water, soaking his fur instantly. The wolf from above, had slipped but managed to catch himself. Now he peered down into the hole, growling,.

"What are you doing down there? Get back up here!"

Yugi looked at him before barking back, "In your dreams. I'm not about to become your snack!" He crouched low, the water coming up to his side, (half way) and gives him a taunting look. "What's the matter? Can't get down here?"

The wolf growls and tried to dig his way through. But after a few digs, his nails come in contact with rock, chipping his nails. He lets out a anger yowl and cursed. He glared down at the pup. "Consider yourself lucky, house rat. If it weren't for this hole, you'd be dead and in my stomach right now." He growled again before running off.

Yugi waited half an hour before getting to his paws and poking his head out, seeing if it was all clear. He let out a sigh of relief to see the clearing empty. He pulled himself out, having to use his claws, and shook his fur to let the water off.

"Feeew! That was a close one! And I can't believe I just taunted him! What was I thinking? I'm going to be dead before I even _find_ Yami and everyone else!"

Yugi gave another shake before looking around himself. Again, he was in a different area, but this area had fewer trees. The trees were more spaced out and had a lot of rocks. Yugi started to walk forward, trying to see where he was.

After about ten minutes of walking, Yugi feeling like a pro for he can properly walk like a dog came in contact with something hard under paw. It sent a jolt of pain into his pad, piercing it.

"Youch!" Yugi cried, bringing his paw up. He brought it up so he could examine it. What appeared to be a thorn was embedded in his paw. "Just my luck . . ." He grumbled.

Bringing his mouth to his paw, he gently clamped his teeth around the thrown and tried to yank it out. Immediately, he stopped, seeing blood gushing around the thorn. He shuts his eyes, the pain increasing.

_'Oooh, one bad thing after another . . . watch, next it will rain, with the luck I'm getting into.'_ He tried to pull the thorn out again, but the pain made him stop. He sighed and tucked it under himself and started limping forward.

Just like he sarcastically thought, thunder rolled in the back ground and before long, rain started to fall. It started light, but gradually got harder. Within second, he was soaking wet again. He sighed but pressed on.

Walking for about ten minutes, the small puppy started to shiver, his eye lids started to droop, and his feet felt something rock solid underneath him. Finally, Yugi collapsed from exhaustion and the hunger eating at his insides, onto a concrete side walk. Before he closed his eyes, he saw car lights shining against the dark sky, now starting to grow lighter.

_'Look, I made it . . . to the town . . .'_ Yugi thought, closing his eyes. He let out a shaky breath before letting sleep take over.

"Oh, you poor thing!" A voice said. The person picked up Yugi, and cradled him in his arm and keeping him close. "I better get you home so you can dry up and rest properly."

So sorry y'all! This is a short chapter, but that's because I was only trying to get Yugi use to being a pup and find his way out of the forest. I'll try for the chapter to be longer next time! ^.^

Thanks for reading and please review! xD

Okay, my friend said that the walking should just come natural to Yugi, being a dog and what not, but, if your also thinking that, DON'T! Yugi is used to walking with ONLY two feet. So it's a challenge for him! OH! Example, a.k.a I looooooooove Kingdom Hearts soooo much! 3 The example is in KH2, when Sora became a lion cub, he didn't know how to walk, well, he did, but it took some time getting use to it. So there, my example xD


	3. Chapter 3: Do you reconize me?

Well, here's the third chapter! It's kind of amazing that I'm writing them really fast. Though, they may not be so well written and they suck and they go to fast, I'm having fun. Something to do during lunch now! I find it fun, skipping lunch and going to the library to write my story. I just hope it's as good as I think it is! If not, please tell me and if I need to edit annnnything please just say something! I'll forever be gratitude! Well, here's chapter three!

Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, and it's also a FYI, [] that means Yugi is talking aloud, or barking aloud. When he's with another animal, I'm going to be using " " Quotation marks. _And when he's thinking, it's going to be Italic and with ' ' _ I just don't want to confuse anyone. If I have, **I'M** **SO SORRY! ** Also, I'm thinking about using / / for Yugi's and Yami's mind connection, though you won't really see it so often. And I apologies again, for changing things so far into the story. (Well, not really that far,))

Chapter Three:

"Where the hell is he?" Joey yelled.

He, Yami, Tristan, Tea, and Ryo were all at Yugi's and Yami's house looking for Yugi.

Right after Yugi's connection broke with Yami; they immediately rushed over to the shop to find the door wide open and the whole house empty. All they found was Yugi's backpack in the living room and the Millennium Puzzle on the ground in the shop. ((I am so sorry! I forgot to put that in the first chapter. When Yugi transformed into a puppy, his clothes I guessed disappeared but the Millennium Puzzle fell to the ground. Destiny didn't notice the Puzzle, I don't know why, because I would have heard the puzzle, being as heavy as it is crash to the ground and wanted to look. Annnnyways, yeah, the puzzle was left behind. :o You have me deepest apologies my readers. I feel ashamed and feel like a horrible writer to not mentioned something as important as the Millennium Puzzle!))

Yami picked the puzzle up, and in his hand made a fist around the puzzle 'till his knuckles turned white. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried, for the millionth time, to contact Yugi through their mind connection.

_/YUGI/ _Yami yelled.

No reply.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yami opened his eyes to find Tea staring at him with heartrending eyes. She made a move to come closer to him, with her hand itching to reach out to him, but she stopped, staying where she was.

Yami let out a breath of air. "No, I am not. Yugi isn't here and our connection is still broken. How can I be fine when there's a big chance he could be missing?"

Tea doesn't respond to him, just stayed quiet next to Ryo, who was watching Joey and Tristan still searching the house/shop.

"Maybe he just closed the connection, Yami." Ryo tried.

Yami looked over to his silver haired friend. "He didn't. We've closed our connection before, but this had too much pain involved. Besides, even if he did close it, I would still be able to feel his presence. But now, it's as if he disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Not to mention that it was painful." Tristan added as he walked into the shop with a grim expression. "You practically doubled over as if someone punched you in the gut back at the arcade."

"And that Yugi called out to you." Tea quietly stated. She watched as Tristan walked closer to his friends before asking, "Anything?"

He shook his head. "Like before, the house is empty. Everything is still in place; nothing seemed to be misplaced or touched. Joey should be down any minute." Right as he said that, the blond walked into the room.

"There's still a chance he's somewhere in town; he or if it was a kidnapper, couldn't have gotten far."

"But how- "

"We're going to have to split up to search the town." Joey said, cutting Tea off. "I suggest we go in pairs."

Yami nodded to this. "Tristan, you should go with Tea. Ryo, you go with Joey and I'll go alone."

Ryo, Tristan, Joey and Tea all nodded. "Me and Ryo will search the park and school." Joey confirmed. Yami nodded.

"Tea and I will search all our normal hang outs and restaurants. Then anywhere else we know Yugi goes."

"Alright. I'll search his routes home and any/everywhere else. We'll meet back here in an hour." Yami declared. Everyone nodded their heads before running out of the shop; in search for their small friend.

No luck. Everyone returned to the shop exhausted and tired.

Yami sighed angrily. "We have to keep checking. There's still a chance he's in the town." He stated, quoting Joey from earlier.

"Yeah, but we checked everywhere." Tea responded, her breathing coming out in little pants.

"Yeah, and its getting late." Ryo added. "Bakura doesn't like me staying out late" . . . '_he's going to kill me when I get home.' _

Everyone looked outside to see the sky already darkened. Tristan looked to the clock that hung on the wall behind the counter. It read 9:36 pm.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get home; I told my mom I'd go home at eight. It's my night to watch my little cousin. . ." He said. He looked to Yami. "I'll help look for Yugi in the morning when I'm reenergize and don't have to look after my cousin."

"Same here." Ryo put in. "I'm free in the morning. Bakura doesn't wake up till late, but I'm a early riser."

"Alright." Was all Yami said. He looked expectedly to Tea and Joey who hasn't said anything.

"There's not much more we can do, Yami. All we can do is pray for Yugi to still be in the town while we get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go around and ask everyone we see if they've seen him." Joey said.

Tea just stayed quiet, but when everything got quiet, she spoke, "I'll do anything to get Yugi back. I'll come around noon, tomorrow. I have to go somewhere with my parents tomorrow morning, but I'll be back in time before noon."

Yami nodded his head before saying, "Thank you, everyone, for not giving up."

"Don't mention it, pal. Yugi'd do the same for any one of us." Joey smiled. Yami nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." Everyone nodded before bidding their farewells and left the shop.

Yami walked outside. _'I'll keep looking. I'll never give up, no matter what, Yugi. Just keep hanging in there for a little while longer.'_

((Now this happened the next morning! When he was found, all of what you just read, that already happened!))

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. _'Ugh, I feel like crap . . .'_ He thought before getting to his paws and stretching. He gives himself a shake before stopping. He looked around. _'Wait, where am I now?'_ He thought

He seemed to be in a living room apartment, which seemed oddly familiar. There was a TV right across from him, a glass coffee table in front of him, and two couches, one he's sitting on. Behind him, was a mini kitchen with a blackened stove, a fridge, and counters. (basically what all kitchens have) Off to his right, was a hallway, and from where he was sitting, he could make out three doors.

The apartment seemed to be empty, which scared him. _'Okay, I'm in some strangers' house and it's empty. What am I suppose to do?' _He looked around again._ 'Well, for starters, I should probably find out where I am and get the hack out of here!'_

Yugi was prepared to jump down from the couch when something white caught his eye. He stopped and looked down at his paw to find it wrapped up. He sat on the edge of the couch and lifted his paw to examine it.

[Well, what do you know, the person got the thorn out of my paw! And it doesn't hurt anymore!] Yugi barked aloud, happily.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said, scaring Yugi and causing him to fall off the edge of the couch. A boy, no older than sixteen with long silver hair, walked into the room from the hallway. He wore a white and blue stripped shirt and blue jeans. He laughed.

_'No wonder this house is familiar! It's Ryo's!'_ Yugi excitedly got to his paws and looked up at his silver haired friend who appeared next to the couch. Ryo knelt down and gestured for the puppy to come to him.

"My, you scared me this morning, looking half dead." Ryo said in a British accent. Yugi ran over to him, but, being too excited, tripped over his front two paws, causing his to land on his face an inch in front of Ryo.

Ryo laughed again. "My, for a puppy, you sure are clumsy." He said, picking the puppy up and setting him back on his paws.

[Thanks, Ryo. And, I'm not _that_ clumsy! It's a lot harder, having four feet than it looks! Trust me!] Yugi whined.

Ryo smiled and patted Yugi's head. "But, as I was saying before, I glad your alright. And it's a good thing I told my friend Yami, that I'd be out searching near the wood area for a friend. If I didn't, then you'd still be there; hurt."

Right when Ryo said the name Yami, the puppy's ears perched straight up.

[Yami? Is he alright? What's going on? ] Yugi howled.

Ryo's eyes widen a bit and he clamped Yugi's mouth shut. "Shh! You'd wake Bakura up if you keep barking! He's not a morning person, especially if someone woke him up!" Yugi gave him a sheepish look when Ryo released him and nodded his head. Ryo cocked his head a bit to the side. _'Did this puppy just nod?'_ He shook his head to clear it. "Anyways, now that your awake, what where you doing in the woods? Especially on a rainy night? Where's your owners?"

[Owners?] Yugi tilted his head. [I don't have owners.]

Yugi sat down right in front of Ryo and put one of his paws on his friends' knee. He whined.

Roy reached out and picked Yugi up; holding the puppy arms length. "What's the matter, little guy? Are you hungry? Does your paw hurt?"

[Oh, I'm hungry all right.] His stomach growled right then, casting Ryo to smile.

Ryo sat the puppy back on the ground before standing up. "Well, I guess your stomach has decided for you. Let's go find something to eat, shall we?" He started to walk to the kitchen, Yugi trailing after him.

_'Hm . . . So Ryo didn't recognize me . . . dang. Then who is the person to know who I am?'_ Yugi thought, remembering back to what Destiny had said to him, hours before. _"Oh, one more thing before I leave, one other person can hear you speak and know who you are. But, be warned, they won't say anything about you to the others." __'Who is that suppose to be?'_

Yugi was thinking too deeply for he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He ran right smack into something, causing a growl to escape from the someone. ((Yugi always bumps into people or objects!))

"Watch where you're going, Mutt." A grumpy but familiar voice growled. Yugi looked up and let out a yelp before lying flat down on the kitchens floor tile. Standing before him was his and Yami's worst enemy. Bakura.

"Oh, good morning, Bakura. You're up awfully early." Ryo said near the counter.

Bakura, who was still giving the dog a glare, looked up to his hikari's and glared. "Who the hell is this, Ryo? I thought I told you _not_ to bring home anything that's _alive_!" ((A.K.A only like food. He doesn't want Ryo bringing home people, animals, etc.))

"Well," Ryo started, fidgeting under his yami's glare. "You remember last night when I told you Yugi went missing? Well, I told Yami that I'd look this morning near the woods. And that's where I found the puppy unconscious and hurt."

Bakura looked at him with a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about? First of all, the baka pharaoh can look for his own pathetic hikari,"

[Hey!] Yugi protested, but Bakura ignored him.

"—And second, Yugi ain't missing. He's right - -" Bakura suddenly stopped. His eyes grow big but it quickly goes back to normal. An evil grin plastered to his face. "Never mind."

Yugi's amethyst eyes double. [WHAT? Bakura is the one who knows it's me?] He quickly got to his paws and stared wide- eye from Bakura to Ryo and back. Bakura looked down and sent him a smile, (Another one) before looking back to a confused Ryo. Yugi flattened himself against the ground once more. [I'm doomed!]

"Um . . . Bakura, what are you talking about? Do _you_ know where Yugi is?"

"Why the hell would I know where that brat is?" He walked over to the fridge, already bored. Opening the door, he peered inside, ignoring Yugi and Ryo. "I'm starving, did you already make breakfast?"

[Breakfast, but its noon!] Yugi barked, looking at the kitchens clock.

"Shut it, stupid mutt, or I'll eat _you_ for breakfast!" Bakura yelled, still looking in the fridge.

[You wouldn't!]

"Yes I would, now shut it."

Ryo, still confused, asked, "Do you know what the dog is saying?"

The tomb keeper looked away from the fridge and looked over to the puppy then to his hikari. "Nope." Then looked back into the fridge.

Yugi just growled lightly while the confused Ryo scratches his head. He looked over at the puppy, who perked his ears up and looked to Ryo. "But no, Bakura, I never made breakfast. I didn't think you'd be awake by the time I was getting ready to leave."

"Leave? And where the hell do you think _you're_ going? You weren't here all day yesterday, and you think you can just leave again?" Bakura slammed the fridge shut, causing both Yugi and Ryo to wince.

"I'm going back over to the Motou's house."

[ Really? Then I'm coming too! I can't wait to see everyone else! ] Yugi yelled in excitement. He leapt off the floor and ran to Ryo, all the while, Bakura watching the puppy with an evil smirk on his face.

Ryo smiled and bent down to scoop the puppy up in his arms. "I'm guessing you want to come then?"

"I'm coming too," Bakura stated, ignoring his earlier comment. When the two others casted him an odd look, he simply said, "I don't want to be stuck at home . . . _again._"

"But, you hate Yami. Why do you want to go over there?" Ryo didn't even finish his sentence when Bakura left the room, going to change.

_'Oooooh, this won't be a good thing to watch.'_ Yugi thought, watching the door slam shut to Bakura's room.

After a moment of silence, Ryo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, getting Yugi's attention. "Well, I say we should eat while he's getting dress." His voice was off, sounding a bit concerned.

Yugi barked happily and wiggled from his grasp. He set the puppy on the floor.

[FOOD! Oh, my god, food! I'm so starving I could eat a cow!] He trotted in circles around Ryo's feet as they both made their way to the kitchen cabinet.

"Hm . . . We don't have any dog food . . . So I guess I'll give you . . ." Ryo was thinking aloud while peering into his cabinet.

[Ramen? Pocky? Chips? Oooh, how 'bout ramen?]

"Um . . ."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryo jumped at the sound of Bakura's annoyed voice. He walked into the kitchen fully dressed, a white shirt, blue jeans, and shoes, and had a dog collar and leash in his hands. Ryo eyed the leash and collar.

"Where'd you get that?"

"What, this?" He asked, holding up a black studded collar and a long, blue leash. Ryo nodded. "I dunno." He walked over to the puppy. "Come here, mutt." He smirked.

[ Uh, I rather die than go to you! ] Yugi growled, not moving.

Bakura glared at him and hissed under his breath, "Get over here, brat, or I'll grant you your 'wish'."

[ Still, rather die.]

The tomb keeper let out a annoyed growl and bent down, picking the puppy up by the scruff ((That's what the extra skin is called, right? A scruff?)) and standing back up.

Yugi let out a startled yelp as his body became paralyzed. He casted a glared Bakura's ways.

"Um . . . Bakura, please don't hurt him." Ryo started to move to take the puppy away from his yami, but Bakura side stepped him.

"Nah, go get ready, I'll put the collar and leash on him." He said while walking to the living room. "Hurry up!"

Ryo lingered for another moment before going to his room to get his bag and jackets.

In the living room, Bakura sat down on the couch, still holding Yugi by the scruff. Low enough for only them two to here, he sneer, "My, my my, a puppy? What have you gotten yourself in to, Yugi?"

Yugi growled. [ Why the hell should you know, Bakura? It's none of your damned business! Now, Let. Me. Go! ]

Bakura rolled his sharp blue eyes. "Well, I understand that so far, I'm the only one who can understand you and know who you are, so it _is_ my business." He released the puppy who went falling down to the carpeted floor with a 'oof' sound.

Yugi landed on his butt, but quickly scrambled to his paws. He let out a low, threatening growl. [I don't care if you know; I'm not telling you _anything_. And next time, drop me like that, and I'll bit you!]

Bakura's eye brow went up amusingly. "Is that a threat?"

[ It's a promise. ]

The thief started to chuckle. "My, my Yugi, your yami must be rubbing off on you. But, no more chit- chat." Before Yugi could even raise an eyebrow, Bakura took Yugi by the scruff again and fastened on the collar and leash. "We need to go visit you dear, pathetic yami." He stood up right as Ryo entered the room holding two jackets.

"It's cold outside, so I—" Ryo looked at the puppy, who was glaring at Bakura while trying to pull away from him, but Bakura held the leash tight. "Um . . . Maybe I should take the leash. He doesn't seem to like you."

"Nonsense, he loves me." Bakura walked over to Ryo and took his jacket, all the while, dragging the puppy. "Now, let's go visit the baka pharaoh."

To be continued!

So, how was this chapter? A lot longer, huh? Exactly 2,995 words. But the whole document was 3,280. It might not seem that long to you, but it is to me! xD

Thank you for reading! And every time I log into my yahoo account, I always have a message from fan fiction. It drives me up the wall with excitement! I love you all, my readers! Y'all make my day, especially when I'm in a depressed mood. I FREACKIN' LOVE Y'ALL!

Please review! 3


	4. Day One

OHMYGOD! I seriously can't believe I forgot to put the disclaimers! O.O I am so sorry FanFiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of the characters!

Anyways, still very happy. ^^ I'm glad people like my story, though I know it's not the best writing. Thank y'all so much! Y'all inspire me to write more ^^ Merci Beaucoup! Arigato! Gracias! Grazie! (Sorry, but that was fun! XD )

Well, sorry there's not much said, but I'll let y'all read now. ^^ Enjoy

Chapter four:

Bakura practically dragged Yugi by the leash as he, Yugi, and Ryo walked to the Game shop. Yugi kept growling, but Bakura ignored him.

[ Give the leash to Ryo, Bakura. ] Yugi growled.

Right on time, Ryo said in a nervous voice, "Um . . . Maybe I should take the leash. You're going to suffocate the puppy. C'mon Bakura, give me the leash." He held his hand out, but his other kept walking.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, we're almost there; there's no point." The tomb robber's voice was full of tedium, plus, he yawned. "If he suffocates, he suffocates. Not my problem."

Ryo's eyes widen and he looked down at the puppy who was gnawing at the leash. "But, that, no! I don't want him to suffocate. Please, Bakura, just give me the leash." He continued to hold his hand out to Bakura, stopping.

Bakura, who also stopped, gave his hikari an amused look. "My, Ryo, that sounded demanding. But, like I said before, we're almost there." He pointed to the shop, only a few yards away.

Yugi's ears perked up and he stopped gnawing at his leash. [We're almost there? Oh, thank Ra!] The small beagle took off at a fast pace, forgetting all about the leash.

"Why, see? Now, let's go." Bakura stated, tugging back hard on the leash, pulling Yugi back hard.

Yugi let out a yelp and fell from the tug. He sat up and shook his head. He looked back and growled, [ Why'd you do that for? ]

Bakura just sent him a smirk.

The three continued walking till they made it to the shop. All the while, Ryo thinking, _'This doesn't seem right. Bakura first hated the puppy, but now, he seems to be 'enjoying' him . . . Well, enjoying causing the puppy pain. He knows something…'_

"Hey Ryo, hurry up and open the door!" Bakura snapped at his hikari, break his train of thought.

"Oh, right." Ryo walked to the door and opened it. Walking in, he yelled, "Yami! It's Ryo!"

A deep voice came from the back room; living room. "Come on in."

Yugi immediately let out a whimper. Just from those three words, Yugi could tell Yami was in a depressed mood. Instead of his usual strong, confident voice, it was sadden and gloomy.

"C'mon, Mutt. I'm sure you want to see your yami." Bakura mocked when Ryo had gone ahead.

Yugi growled but said nothing. He walked into the familiar shop and ran after his friend. Bakura, before the puppy could run away, took the leash and collar off.

[ YAMI! YAMI YAMI YAMI! ] Yugi howled all the way to the living room. At the last turn of the corner, Yugi had a fast pace going and couldn't slow down in time to make the turn. He slid across the floor and ran right into the wall with a thump.

_'Ow ow ow!' _Yugi thought, slowly stepping away from the wall and shaking himself. _'Note to self, don't do that again; to painful!'_ He shook himself once more before gently walking into the living room.

The living room was filled with Yugi's friends; Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke Devlin, who just flew in from America this morning (He told everyone like a week ago),, Serenity and the two Bakura's. (While Yugi was busy slippin', Bakura laughed and walked past him.) All of them were sitting on the chairs or floor. Yami was sitting on the recliner, his feet flat on the floor and his back hunched over with his fingers crossed. (Sorry if that's a bad description)

Yugi trotted into the living room but no one noticed him; they were either discussing something important or not paying attention.

"We searched everywhere, but there hasn't been a sign of him anywhere." Tea said. She sat crossed legged next to Duke while leaning against the couch. Behind her, was Serenity and Tristan. Joey stood over near the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and Ryo sat down across from Tea and Duke while Bakura stood next to the doorway, his usual glare set on his face.

"There are a few places we haven't checked yet." Tristan insisted.

"Like what? All the places we could even think of, we've already looked." Tea said. Her face was sadden and her voice heartbroken, but all in all, her voice stayed strong.

Tristan stayed quite. So did everyone else.

Yugi walked into the room, his head tilted to the side. Still, no one seemed to notice him, not even Ryo.

Finally, when someone did notice him, she let out a squeal and jumped up from her seat. She walked/ ran over to him. "Awww! It's a puppy!" Serenity picked the beagle up and held him close to her, hugging him. "He's so cute!"

"Why's a dog in here?" Joey warily, walking over to stand next to his sister. He looked at the dog, noticing its big, amethyst eyes. _'Strange, those eyes seem familiar.'_

"Oh, that's the puppy I found earlier today when I went out looking for Yugi." Ryo said from where he sat.

Serenity hugged Yugi even tighter, rubbing his fur against her cheek. ((All girls do that, y'know? Especially if the dog's light weight, and cute!)) "He's so cute! So what did you name him, Ryo?" She looked up to see Ryo's confused face.

"You know, I haven't thought of one yet." He admitted.

"Really?" Joey's sister held Yugi in her arms as she sat down next to Tea. Joey stayed where he was, but then decided to do back to his wall. No one else moved, just watched Serenity hug the puppy, all except for Yami and Bakura; they stayed as still as statues.

"He's cute." Tea agreed, scratching the puppy's ear.

[ Oooh, that feels good!] Yugi's eye's half closed, enjoining the scratching. [ Now I know why cats like this so much! ] He fell lightly against the hand as Tea continued to scratch.

"Well, you should give him a name!" Serenity said, looking over at Ryo.

"Um . . . I'm not very good at naming things."

"Hey," Joey said. "How 'bout Gunner? Or maybe Ace? Gilligan? Goliath? "

Duke leaned over and whispered to Serenity, "Did he ever have a dog before?" She shook her head. "Heh, I can tell."

"Hey, Joey, You do know those names are meant for bigger dogs?" Tristan asked, laughing.

Joey stopped talking and frowned. "So? They could still work!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Um . . . I don't think so, Joey. This is a small, cute dog. He needs a cute name, like, Ivy, or Jinx."

"Hate to burst you bubble, Tea, but those are girl names." Tristan said. Joey rolled his eyes.

'_Yeah . . . No girl names . . . Please!_' Yugi thought, lazily.

"How 'bout Spot?" Ryo asked suddenly. "It's a popular name in America."

No one said anything, that is, until everyone started laughing.

"Spot? You've got to be kiddin' me! Why would you name a dog that?" Joey laughed.

Ryo smiled, "Hey, just putting out an option."

From the doorway, Bakura shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stood, leaning. "Ugh, just pick a name; this is so boring."

No one paid him any attention. More names were said, but none of them seemed to fit the puppy, until Duke brought one up.

"Hey, how about 'Iggy'?"

"Hm... I like it." Ryo said, brightening up. Everyone else agreed and Yugi looked up at everyone.

He tilted his head. [ Am I missin' something here? ] He barked. He looked over at Ryo.

"So, his new name will be Iggy."

_'Iggy? Hm . . . Well, it _is _better than all the names Joey and Tea said. But hm . . . Lets just hope that won't be my name for long. I would like to turn human again, this is annoying.' _He looked around, forgotten all about Yami.

Yami had not moved from his earlier position. Yugi's ears droop. He wiggled out of Serenity's lap, surprising her, and trotted over to his yami.

Yami doesn't move and Yugi barked up at him. Yugi whined. [Yami! What's the matter? ]

Still, he doesn't move.

_'Hm . . .' '_Yugi stood up on his hind legs and placed one paw on his others leg; his other paw right under him.

"Huh?" Yami blinked and looked down to find a puppy looking up at him with big amethyst eyes. The puppy tilted his head to the side and let his tongue roll out of the side of his mouth. "Go away." Yami said in a deep, depressed voice. He gently pushed the puppy off his leg and leaned back into his chair.

[Hey! Yami!] Yugi barked, but when he doesn't respond, or move, Yugi let out a frustrated sigh. [Err!]

Yugi looked around to find everyone talking again; not paying him any attention, so he wiggled his butt and took a leap for Yami.

Apparently, the chair was the right height, if not even shorter. Yugi landed on Yami's lap, startling him. Yugi half slipped when he landed so he lay on his stomach. He got to his paws, shook once and let out a small bark to Yami.

Yami looked at him strangely before replying, "What do you want?" Yugi barked again. "Ugh, go away, dog." Yami went to pick him up to set him back on the floor, but Yugi crouched down, casting him an annoyed look.

[Hey, I just got up here!]

Yami stopped. Did he just hear this dog talk? He looked at the puppy again._ 'No, must have been my imagination.' _He thought.

Yugi crept up to Yami, staying low, and walked up till one paw was on his stomach. All the while, Yami just watched the dog.

When Yugi stopped, he let out a small whine.

Yami lifted his hand and put it on top of his head. "You know, from all the dog's I have ever seen, you are the weirdest. ((Yami seen from outside!))"

_'I don't know if I should take that as an insult, or not.'_ Yugi thought. He stood up so he could sit down, the hand still on his head. "Arf!"

Yami still looked at the puppy, well, technically he looked into the puppy's big, amethyst eyes. "Why do your eyes seem so familiar?" He asked the puppy. He removed his hand, and, using both of his hands, lift the puppy's two front paws off of him by under his arms. ((He put his hands under Yugi's arms and lifted his front two paws off of him.)) He held him there, just held him.

After a few quiet moments, Yugi's paws started to go numb from the loss of circulation in his paws.

[Um. . . . Yami? Could you let go? I can't feel my paws.] He whined.

"Well, what do you know, the baka pharaoh made a new friend." A snicker sounded from across the room.

Everyone stopped talking and looked from Bakura, who never moved positions, to Yami, who was looking tat Bakura with a glare, Yugi still being held.

Before Yami could speak, Joey did. "Aww, he likes you, Yami."

Yami looked to his friends, before letting the puppy go. Yugi fell lightly to his paws and looked up at Yami. "Heh, not hardly. Did you guys figure anything out?" He said, changing the subject and ignoring all the eyes on him.

"Well, kind of." Tristan said. "We were thinking about going to . . . um. . ."

Tea sighed and spoke for Tristan. "All we could come up with is to ask Kaiba. Knowing him and his search system, we might be able to ask to help search."

"Heh heh heh heh. You're wasting your time." Bakura spoke up. Everyone looked at him once again. He pushed off of the wall and walked into the living room. "You won't be able to find him."

[Bakura?] Yugi tilted his head confused.

The silver haired thief ignored him. "The little brat probably ran away somewhere far away so you won't find him. Face it; he doesn't even _want_ to be found."

Yugi growled loudly. [I should have known.] He laid down where he was with a grunt.

"Why are you even here, Bakura?" Yami demanded. He was about to get up, but when he looked at the puppy, stayed down. "And Yugi would never run away."

"Yeah," Joey added. "Yugi ain't that kind of guy. He wouldn't run away, so don't even suggest it!"

But Bakura just laughed lightly and put his hands up in surrender like stance. "Alright, don't believe the truth. I was just going to say that he told me himself, that he was running away." He turned around and was headed out the door to leave, a wicked grin on his face.

[WHAT?] Yugi jumped to his paws and howled. [Where are you going with this, Bakura? What are you doing?] He growled deep and loudly, causing everyone, who was already stunned and mad by what Bakura said, looked surprisingly at Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, looking away from his dog to his yami.

Bakura stopped walking. "All I'm saying is that yesterday after school, after he went home and all, he had a backpack full of clothes and he didn't have the puzzle with him. I was walking back to our apartment when he bumped into me on the street heading to the airport. He was in a hurry, I mean, who wouldn't when you have to live with the pharaoh?" Yami growled deep in his throat, much like Yugi was doing now. "Anyways, the brat apologized to me, but when I asked him where he was going, he answered me. Odd, huh?

"Well, he told me he was running away because of, well, I already told you, and that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for the plane he was scheduled for." He turned around after awhile, first wiping the smirk off his face. "He told me not to tell anyone, but, what can I say? I'm an honest person." A snort was made from Joey and Bakura sent him a glare, which Joey gladly returned. "And after seeing you pathetic group trying to come up with something, ugh, it was unbearable."

He finished what he was saying, and looked at the pharaoh with the smirk.

[What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing, Bakura!] Yugi growled out viciously. He doesn't give the tomb robber any time to reply, not that he would of, before he jumped down from Yami's lap and ran at Bakura. He jumped into the air with his mouth opened, and practically flew near the robber's hand, and clamping down hard.

Bakura let out a startled yell, as Yugi bit down harder. Blood started to gush out of his pierced skin and into Yugi's mouth, but he held on.

Everyone jumped to their feet, surprised and startled to see the puppy react to Bakura.

Bakura swung his hand hard, trying to get the dog off. "Get the hell off of me, you vile imbecile!" He growled.

Yugi still didn't let go.

"Ryo," Bakura glared at his hikari, who stood frozen. "get you damn dog off of me!" Quickly, Ryo ran over and grabbed Yugi on his sides.

"Come on, Iggy, let Bakura go." He tried. But Yugi didn't let go still.

[Take it back!] Yugi growled at Bakura. [Take everything you said, back! Or I won't let go!]

Bakura doesn't say anything so Yugi bit even harder. Bakura glared harshly at the puppy before he used his other hand and smacked the puppy, hard.

Yugi let's go and would of fell to the floor if Ryo wasn't still holding on to him. He whimpered as his side, where Bakura hit, stung and burned. (1)

Ryo immediately moved back with the puppy while Bakura glared viciously. No one knew what to do, as they watch quietly.

"You better do something with that damn mutt, before I do." Bakura snarl while holding his bloody hand with his other. The blood flowed down his hand and on to his other before dripping to the tile flooring. "And if you think you're bringing him home, think again. The brat will be dead before he could even make it out this door." With that, the tomb robber twirled on his heel and stormed out of the room.

A few seconds later, the door to the game shop slammed shut. Everyone looked to a pale- face Ryo.

He held Yugi close to him before turning to his friends. "Sorry about that."

"Heh, why are you sorry? We got rid of him!" Joey said, though his face was still shocked.

"I wonder why Iggy bit him though." Serenity wondered aloud.

Ryo shrugged. "I don't know. He's never acted like this, well, as far as I know. But, when Bakura woke up this morning, he hated him, but after a moment, he was like, I don't know, enjoying him?"

"That's not a good sign." Tristan muttered.

"Ryo, where did you say you found this dog?" Duke asked. He walked over to him and Yugi and bended slightly to look the puppy in the eyes.

"Near the woods this morning. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Did he ever have a collar or anything?"

Ryo shifted his weight. "No, not at all." Duke stood straight back up and patted Yugi's head.

"Huh, weird. Are you going to take him to the vet to see if he has rabies?"

_'Rabies? I don't have rabies!'_ Yugi thought, licking his lips to get the blood off. He wiggled from Ryo's grasp until he set him down. Yugi shook himself before running over to Yami and sitting down.

Everyone watched in amazement to see him already calmed.

"Dude, that dog is like, bi-polar or something." Joey stated. Yugi looked over at his best friend and growled low. Joey held his hands up. "Hey now, sorry; didn't mean that, uh. . . nice doggie?"

Yugi sneezed, and Joey took that as an 'I-let-you-off-the-hook-'comment.

"You know," Tea spoke up as she watched Yami watching Yugi. "If I didn't know better, Iggy really seems to like Yami."

"Yes, he does seem to." Ryo agreed.

Yami just looked up with a not-to-sure look. He looked back down at Yugi, who looked at him.

"I guess." Was all Yami said.

For the next hour, everyone sat in the living room talking and still trying to discuss a plan. Yami had sat back on the recliner with Yugi lying down on his lap. He curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep. Yami gently started to pet him, in soft, slow strokes. (2)

"Oi, Yami? You there?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm here." Yami replied, looking up. His hand stopped and rested on the puppy's head. Yugi, sensing the stop of motion, woke up and looked around.

"Alrighty then, well, we were thinking about going to…"

"The Kaiba's." Tea finished, casting an irritated glace to Joey. "What do you say?"

Yami nodded before standing up, picking the puppy up first. "Yeah, that could be a place to look first." He placed Yugi on the floor and walked over to his friends.

Yugi yawned and stretched, half awake. [So, we're going to the Kaiba's?] He walked after Yami.

"So, are we all going, or what?" Tristan asked, looking around at everyone.

"I am," Joey said. Other similar replies sound, including Tea, Duke and Serenity.

"Bakura is going to kill me if I don't come home now," Ryo said, sighing. "So I guess I'll see you guys later." Everyone waved to him as he left. But when he got to the doorway, he turned back. "Hey, um, Yami? Can I talk to you?"

Yami looked over at him. "Sure." He walked after Ryo.

Once the two were in the shop area, Yugi had decided to stay in the living room; Ryo looked at Yami with an apologizing expression. "I'm really sorry about what Bakura said." Yami tried to wave it off, but didn't; he let Ryo continue talking. "What he said, I know he was lying. His connection wasn't as closed as he thought, and it was immediately yelling at me that he was lying. Yugi would never run away. Remember that."

"I know, it's just, there's nothing else I can think of of where Yugi might've gone. What he said, I could tell that he was lying, but, then I just wanted to think he was right." Yami looked away. "But, thanks for telling me that, Ryo; it really helped."

Ryo smiled. "Yup. Oh, but hey, I think Bakura might know something." Yami looked up as his silver haired friend quickly. "Besides the lying part, something slipped from his soul room. I think he might know where Yugi is. I'll try to get him to cough up, but it could take awhile."

Yami was about to say something, when a furry bundle knocked into his leg. Both Yami and Ryo looked down to find 'Iggy' backing up and shaking his head.

"Oh, and just one more thing, Yami. Do you think you could watch after Iggy for me? Bakura threatened to kill him, and I know he would. And also, Iggy seems to really like you." He bent down and picked the puppy up.

[Hey! What are you doing?] Yugi barked as he was being lifted into the air. [Being carried is getting quite annoying, you know.]

"Yeah, I will." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him and tilted his head. [Will what? What will you do?]

Ryo smiled and hugged 'Iggy', before saying, "Thank you, Yami. I'll come back tomorrow to check on him. Well, see you tomorrow, Iggy." Ryo set his dog back down before leaving the shop. He waved to Yami and Yugi before closing the door.

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Yami and 'Iggy' all walk down the street, heading to Kaiba's house/ mansion. The two girls talk with each other in front of the group, while Duke and Tristan walk right behind them. Joey and Yami walk right beside each other and in between them, 'Iggy'.

"You know, Yami? We'll find him." Joey said, breaking the silence that grew between them. Joey had his hands in his green, coat pockets, keeping them warm from the cold air that blew.

Yami nodded his head. From the ground, he looked up to his blond hair friend. "I know, Joey. I just hope it's soon." Joey nodded his head.

'_Ugh, I _hate_ this! There's no way of telling them it's me! How am I suppose to tell them, when I can't even speak?'_ Yugi thought, looking down at the sidewalk.

Since Bakura seemed to have taken the collar and leash with him when he went home, Yugi was collar and leash free. So, happy that no one could limit his running space, he walked without comment (That made no sense. Sorry).

_'There must be a way! But what?'_ He started to wreck his doggy brain for answers, but came up with none. _'Ugh, this is so hard! But, at least I still have all my days left! That's the only bright side about this mess. I have nine days to show them, however I'm going to do that.'_

The puppy was thinking so deeply, he didn't notice a pole coming his way. Joey and Yami thought nothing of it as they passed it easily, but gave no warning to the absent- minded pup, who ran right smack into it.

Colliding with the pole gave off a loud hollow sound, causing everyone to stop their walking and turn to look back, puzzled . What they found brought smiles to their faces. 'Iggy' was on his butt, in a daze.

"Man, is it just me, or does that dog run into _everything?_" Duke asked.

[Ow, ow ow! I always seem to run into this exact pole! Why is that?] Yugi whined as he shook his injured head.

Everyone chuckled, including Yami.

[Hey! That's not funny! It hurt!] Yugi looked up and let out a whimper to find them all laughing.

"Hahaha, wow, this dog reminds me a lot of Yugi." Joey stated. Yugi's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

[Hey, Joey! You got it! It _is_ me! ] Yugi barked happily.

"Your right, he's so clumsy." Tea agreed.

Tristan walked over to the puppy, who stood up and had his tail wagging, and picked him up. "You know, Princess, my German shepherd, she's as clumsy as him, but not as much. Every time I take her out for a walk, she gets so caught up in everything that she bumps into a lot of things." Tristan chuckled.

Yugi tilted his head and his tail drooped. [Ugh, no! It's me, Yugi! I don't care about Princess, though she did bump into a lot of things when you took her for a walk that one time, and she is a nice dog . . . wait, no! Why did you have to bring up Princess?] Yugi was barking the whole time.

"Wow, he has a lot to say." Serenity giggled. "Maybe he wants to meet Princess."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Tristan brightens up at Serenity's comment. He looked over at her and smiled. Duke just crossed his arms against his chest and looked away, annoyed.

"Um . . . Guys? Can we please keep walking?" Tea asked.

Tristan looked at her sheepishly before putting 'Iggy' back on the ground.

Everyone continued walking again, their own conversation's continuing. Yugi walked in between Yami and Joey again, sulking. He looked ahead of himself instead of looking down, making sure he didn't bump into anything again.

Yami looked down and watched the puppy, amused but confused. _'There's something familiar about this dog . . . but what?'_ He thought. As if on cue, 'Iggy' looked up to Yami and tilted his head.

[Is something wrong, Yami?] He barked. Of course Yami didn't reply, but it's still worth a try to ask.

Walking to the Kaiba's took half an hour if you walk, less if you drove. (Duh) The gang walked up the drive way and to the front door.

Everyone stopped and looked at one another.

"So . . . Whose going to knock?" Joey asked. He looked expectantly to Tea, who gave him a glare.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you? It's just a door!" Tea walked up to the door and knocked three times and stepped back. She glared at Joey again.

No longer than a minute's waiting, someone came to the door. The man looked to be in his late fifties, early sixties from his graying hair. His hair was a horse-shoe cut, hair on the sides, none on the top. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath ((A butler suit)).

"Can I help you?" He asked in a deep, voice. Tea kind of scooted back a bit, finding the voice a bit creepy.

Joey snickered low enough for only Tea to hear, when Duke asked, "Um . . . yeah, we're uh . . . friends of Kaiba. Is he home by any chance?"

"I am sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is very busy." The man said. He peered down at the teens with a bored expression.

"But this is really important!" Tristan argued. "This is life over death! We need to speak with Kaiba!"

The man shook his head. "Again, Mr. Kaiba is very busy; come back another time." He was going to close the door when a young voice called from behind the door.

"Jameston, who's at the door?" A young boy, about eleven ((I have no idea!)), came into view, having long black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a two different blue color stripped shirt, a yellow vest and blue jeans.

"Ahh, Master Mokuba; just these . . . as what they call themselves, Mr. Kaiba's 'friends'." Jameston opened the door so Mokuba could peer out. His face brightened.

"Hey guys!"

"Mokuba! Man, are we glad to see you." Joey said.

"It's alright, Jameston, these are my friends." The man nodded and stepped aside to let the gang in.

It didn't take very long to tell Mokuba what had happened and why they were there. Jameston had left them at the doorway and left a while back. Now, they all sat in the grand living room. (I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like going into detail… and I also suck at living space detailing.. x.x )

"—and we were wonderin' if you could help us." Joey finished.

Mokuba, who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up, sighed. "I don't know. The search system, it can only locate people if it has an object on it, and by object, I mean the duel disk. And I doubt he has that on him."

[Nope, I certainly do not.] Yugi whined, sitting under the coffee table, in the center of the room.

"So, there's no way to find him?" Tea asked.

Mokuba shook him head. "Sorry, but no. Unless you know he has something on him that could be tracked?" Everyone shook their heads. "Sorry guys, but there aren't anyways to search for him."

"That's alright, we'll just go back to the old fashion way." Tristan sighed, "But thanks for helpin' us."

"No problem."

Everyone got up from their chair, surprisingly, there were enough chairs to go around, and Mokuba walked them to the door.

"If you guys need any help searching, just hit me up." Mokuba stated, looking mostly at Yami.

Yami smiled and absently nodded his head. "Thank you."

As they were leaving the front door, Yugi comes running out of the house, yelping.

[AAAAH! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!]

"What on earth? What's he running froooom- - Hey! Is that, is that a cat? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Joey watched as 'Iggy' ran from the front door, being chased by an all black cat.

[Aaah! Get this feline away from me!] Yugi ran to Yami, but changed course, finding a tree nearby.

Behind him, the cat purred while running, (If that's even possible) {You are such a scare dog! I've never met one like you!}

Yugi growled. [That's because I am _not _a dog! I am a human!]

"You're kidding; your dog is scared of cats?" Mokuba suppressed a laugh as the gang watched 'Iggy' try to climb a tree. "He's one weird pup."

For the rest of the day, the gang hanged out at the Game Shop, still trying to come up with something. So far, no progress was made.

By the time seven o'clock came by, the sky already dark with stars coming out, everyone was getting ready to leave. Duke excused himself, along with Tristan and Tea, who all had families waiting at home, (Duke had a meeting to deal with for DDM early in the morning.) All that's left were Joey, Serenity, 'Iggy', and Yami.

"If you want, I'll try to come by tomorrow." Joey suggested, but Yami shook his head.

"As much as I hate to believe it, if the towns already have been searched, then . . ." He doesn't finish his sentence and Joey patted his shoulder.

"There's still a way, even if we think there's none. There's no way we can give up on Yugi, even if he somehow were to be in the United States."

Yugi whined as he pushed up against Yami's leg. Yami looked down to find the puppy watching him with a sadden expression. Yami looked back up.

"Your right. So, see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet."

Joey and Serenity left the game shop, waving their goodbyes. Yami and Yugi sat on one of the empty couches, bored. At the same time, they both sigh.

_'So, Kaiba's house didn't work . . . What else can help?'_ Yugi thought. He laid down next to Yami's leg and sighed again.

Out loud, Yami looked over to the puppy. "Iggy," Yugi, who kept his head on the couch, looked over at Yami. "you are very lucky to not be missing anyone." Yugi whined, but doesn't say (Bark) anything. "I miss him so much. I never realized how . . . empty it felt to know that he isn't here anymore. Without Yugi here, I am so out of it . . . so empty . . ."

[You're not the only one.] Yugi got up and crawled onto Yami's lap. From there, he sat down and looked him into the eyes before stretching up and licking his cheek.

Yami made a face. "Huh, doggie kisses . . . comforting but gross." He chuckled, causing Yugi to giggle. "Well, I'm betting your hungry, huh? I've noticed you haven't eaten all day." Right as he said that, a loud rumble in Yugi's tummy erupts.

[Uuuugh! Now that you mentioned it . . . I'm starving! My tummy hurts from the lack of food!] (3)

Yugi hoped down from Yami's lap and trotted over to the kitchen, Yami following close behind. Once in the kitchen, Yami walked over to the cabinet and opened it up.

"You know, I don't really know what dogs are supposed to eat, other than dog food." Yugi made a face before going to the cabinet (So, the cabinet is the bottom one, like you have to bend down to get something from it.) Yugi peered inside.

[Chips, bread, peanut butter, canned food . . . RAMEN!] Yugi found a few cups of instant ramen and grabbed one of the plastic bowls with his teeth before dragging it out.

"What do you got there, Iggy?" Yami looked at the ramen. "Are dogs even supposed to eat ramen?"

Yugi looked at Yami and tilted his head. [No, but that doesn't mean anything.] He barked sarcastically.

Yami took the answer for a yes before grabbing one for himself and grabbing the dogs' package. He closed the cabinet door and walked over to the microwave. He took the plastic off and stuck them both in and started the microwave.

Yugi sat impatiently on the floor, his tail wagging. [Food!] His mouth watered and drool started to escape from the side of his mouth.

Yami watched with an amused expression as he leaned against the counter. "You're hungry."

_'Well, yea, you'd be too if you haven't eaten for like, a whole Fricken(is that spelled right?) day! Plus, I love ramen!' _Yugi thought, then hearing the microwave beeping. Yugi jumped up and ran over to the counter, containing the microwave.

Yami opened the door and a blast of air came with it. When the air came in contact with Yugi's nose, he drools more. _'Ahh, I could just lie here all day, spelling this stuff! The smell of chicken flavored ramen! Mmm'_

Yami took both bowels out and walked over to the table. Yugi trailed after him. "Well, I would put it on the table, but I know from watching tv, that's not what you do. . . So I'll just set it down on the ground." He said, placing his on the table then Yugi's on the floor.

Right when the bowl touched home plate, (Ground) Yugi digged in, making a small mess. [Ahhh, its . . . so . . . that I . . . don't even . . . care that its . . . on the . . . floor!] He barked in between bites.

Yami ate his in silence, but watched the puppy with an amused expression.

When they were both done, and after Yami cleaned up, Yami walked back into the living room.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'm going to head upstairs for bed." He said to 'Iggy' when the puppy had walked into the room, licking his lips.

Yugi pouted, [What, no bed?]

"Um . . . You can sleep on the couch if you want?" Yami looked a little out of place, I mean who wouldn't, talking to a dog?

Yugi sighed and walked up to the couch, wiggled his butt, and hopped up. He turned around a few times, he doesn't know why he does it, but it just felt right to him, and plopped down with a huge yawn. He set his head down on his paws and closed his eyes. Immediately, he was lightly snoring.

Yami looked at the puppy all curled up before sighing. Saying softly to himself, "I am so sorry Yugi . . . I still haven't found you. Please, please be all right! I'll never forgive myself if you weren't." He looked at the puppy one last time, before picking up a blanket on the coffee table next to him, and walking over to the puppy. He gently placed it over him, only letting the puppy's head and two paws be seen.

"Good night, Iggy."

Till next chapter!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^^ And sorry it took me so long to get this story up, but it's like 6, 450 words! Can you believe that? The longest one I've ever wrote! 3

I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, but its not a promise. . . first I have to think of what to write. T.T But guess what? I finally figured out the bad person, and you'd never guess who! It's. . . oops, sorry, y'all are gonna have to wait!

See ya next time! R&R!

Sometimes, when you hit yourself or someone hit you, your skin just burns.

You know, I never really did explain it very well. Yami, as you could kind of tell, is in a depressed mood and blagh. Well, he doesn't really pay too much attention to any of his surroundings; he's too depressed about Yugi disappearing. And what Bakura said, Yami knows not to believe him, but he does. He's very confused and heartbroken. Now, for Yugi the puppy, Yami doesn't know what to do about him, so he jut absently pets him and mostly ignores him as he pet's him. I'll explain that further, if possible.

Sorry I haven't really talked about that . . . I should have, but never did . . . But it's true, Yugi forgot all about his hunger during the 'exciting' day that his tummy never growled.

Oh, and yes, for some reason, I do seem to use tummy instead of stomach . . . or both. I just like tummy better, it makes me think of Pooh Bear 3


	5. Day Two, part one

Hello again! Thank you for reading my story, and actually liking it! Y'all make me happy. ^^

Oh, and I'm doing the page breaker things… but they don't seem to be showin' on the story. Sorry for that misconception! I'll do something else ^^.

EEEER! DON'T YOU JUST HATE IT WHEN YOU WRITE A STORY, YOU SUMBIT IT, THEN YOU REALIZE, AFTER LIKE A FEW HOURS, YOU FORGOT TO PUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN IT? THAT JUST DRIVES ME UP THE WALL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything in this story, only my own characters! **

Chapter five:

Just a few hours before sunrise, a tall man, wearing a black suit, black shiny shoes, a black beard but no mustache, and fire-y red hair, stood behind the couch, watching the puppy sleep.

Just a day and some ago, this puppy was once a human boy, but because of a test, he will be a puppy for the maximum of ten days, or that's what he thought.

Destiny smiled down at the sleeping figure. In a low, deep voice, he mutters, "Day one is down. Only nine days left until your time is up, Mr. Mutou. Well, that is what _**you**_ think, when that there, isn't what's going to happen. But just keep trying. Keep trying to get your friends to know it's you, because, either way, you'll go to the shadow realm." He laughs wickedly, but the puppy's ear only twitched.

Destiny stopped laughing before smiling. "See you tomorrow morning, Mr. Mutou. Nine days left. Use them wisely." His body started to phase out, until only his gleaming black eyes are left. Before long, the eyes disappeared too.

XxxxX

_'Ugh . . . can someone turn the sun off?'_ Yugi thought, as the sun started to rise; its light spilling in through the two big windows in the room. Yugi placed a paw over his eyes before rolling over, and right off the end of the couch.

[Ahhh! Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!] Yugi howled, startled. He quickly got to his paws and looked around.

The room was empty and some-what dark. Yugi stretched his left back paw and his right front paw while yawning, before doing the same to the opposite legs. He shook himself before looking back up to the couch, where he was curled up, soundly asleep, just minutes ago. He sighed. (Don't really like how I worded this paragraph, sorry!)

_'There's no point in going back to sleep. . . Might as well . . . do what? Turn the TV on? Yeah . . . right. I need legs to be __**able**__ to get the controls, let alone thumbs to try to hold it. . .'_ The puppy sighed once again before sitting down, bored.

_'Maybe I can go wake Yami up . . . That'll be something to do!'_ He nodded to himself before getting to his paws and trotting towards the stairs.

Once at the stairs, he looked up and gulped. _'I don't remember there ever being _**that**_ many stairs before.'_ From being human, you always assume the stairs small, or easy to climb because you're tall (Even if you like a toddler). But, when you're an animal, you never think about what _they_ think of the stairs; long, tall, long, too many steps, high, the oh crap face, long.

Yugi placed one paw on the first step, nervously gulping. _'Maybe . . . I'll just wait for him to come down stairs. It'll be a lot easier. . . NO! Here's a challenge, I must not back down! But . . . there's so many steps!'_

Finally making his mind up, Yugi hopped up onto the first step. _'That wasn't so bad. One down . . . so many left!'_ He hopped up another, then another, pausing on each step.

About nine steps up, he paused, breathing hard. '_What was I thinking? This is . . . This is so tiring! Maybe . . . I'll just take . . . a little . . .' _Yugi yawned as he laid down on the ninth step. He curled up into a ball, taking up the whole step. '_Nap. That should energize me up . . .'_

XxxxX

Yugi woke up to a startled yelp and a heavy object falling. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, to find someone upside down, against the wall before the stairs.

The puppy stood up and stretched before hopping down the steps and going over to the someone. Yugi peered down at him, and licked his face.

[Yami? What are you doing on the floor?] The puppy asked his mind still groggily.

Yami slowly let a curse out before he got to a sitting position. He looked down at the pup before (Once he sittin' up) scooping him up, the puppy letting out a yelp of surprise.

"What were you thinking, Iggy? You could have killed me!" Yami said as he held the puppy at arm's length.

Yugi looked at him, his tail going in between his legs. [What do you mean? I wasn't trying to kiiiiill, oh; you mean the stairs, don't you?] He barked before lowering his head, looking sheepish. [Sorry, Yami!]

Yami, who doesn't understand the language of dog, sighed. "I'll take whatever you said as an apology. Just no more sleeping on the stairs." Yugi nodded his head. Yami sat the dog on the floor before standing up and stretching.

"Come on," He said to the puppy, "Let's go find something to eat."

The two walked to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Yugi went straight over to the cabinet, the one closest to the floor, while Yami went to the higher one. They both open it and peered inside.

Yugi shook his head. _'I really need to go shopping. There's hardly anything in here!'_ He looked over to Yami.

Finding much more luck than the puppy, Yami pulled out a box of cereal. "Um . . . How 'bout cereal? It should be easy for you to eat, right?" Yugi rolled his eyes before barking his response.

Yami went over to a different cabinet and pulled out two bowls and one spoon. He set the bowls, spoon, and cereal on the table before going over to the fridge and pulling out the milk.

Yugi watched with an amused expression on his face. _'Seriously, I'm gonna have to teach him what to fed a dog. But let's make that __**after**__ I'm back to my normal self. If it wasn't for his not-knowing-how -to-take-care-of-a-dog business, I'd be eating dog food.' _He made a face at that, getting the attention of Yami who was coming back with a half gallon of milk.

"What's the matter, Iggy?" He sets the milk on the table. He looked down at the puppy.

[Huh? Oh, nothing.] Yugi barked happily, wagging his tail.

Yami shrugged and opened the box of cereal (If you're wanting to know, it's CHEERIOS!) and poured some into each bowl. Yugi watched him with his stomach beginning to growl. Yami then poured the milk in.

"Well, nothing to fancy, but . . . Food is food, right?" Yami stated before placing one of the bowls on the floor for 'Iggy'.

Yami watched the puppy dig into the food with a doggy manner. He smiled before picking up his spoon and starting to eat.

Yugi licked his lips, trying to conquer off all of the milk on his muzzle. (1) He looked up at Yami to find him suppressing a laugh. Yugi frowned.

[What are you laughing about? Or trying _not_ to laugh about? Is something on my back?] The puppy turned his head to look behind himself, but only found his brown, black and white fur. He looked back at Yami.

Yami slowly let's his laugh turn into a smile before getting up from the table. He bent down, ruffled Yugi's back fur, and then picked up the puppy's' cleaned bowl. "Man, only if your slobber was soap, I wouldn't have to wash these." He straightened back u and took his bowl and spoon from the table before walking over to the sink, depositing them in it.

Yugi sat down as Yami started to rinse off the bowls before sticking them into the dish washer. Closing the dish washer back up, he looked to the puppy.

"So . . . what should we do, pup?" He leaned against the counter and watched 'Iggy' tilt his head. "How 'bout we go searching? Well, I'll search for my friend, while you . . . sniff things?"

Yugi rolled his eyes but got to his paws and wagged his tail. [Sure! This should be fun, going out to search for the lost me!]

Yami started to walk towards the game shop half of the house with Yugi trailing after him. "But first, we need to do a little shopping." He said, grabbing the shop keys that were perched on the counter.

XxxxX

[You've _got_ to be kidding me!] Yugi growled as he and Yami stood in front of the local pet store. Yami went up to the door and opened it, holding it open for 'Iggy'.

"C'mon boy. We need to find a leash for you, if I am to take you anywhere." Yugi doesn't move, just glared at the door. He heard Yami sigh before watching him come over to him.

Before long, tough but gently hands picked the beagle puppy up and positions him in his arms. "I know you don't want a collar but you need one. What happens if you get lost? How will the vet people know who you belong to? Even though I think you belong to Ryo."

'_Vet people? Seriously Yami? The dog nappers?' _Yugi scowled in his mind. He thought about making a run for it, leaping out of Yami's arms, but then Yami would be mad at him, so the puppy stayed where he was, pouting. _'I don't want a collar . . . Then people could drag me around whenever they please . . .'_ He thought, remembering what Bakura did. He rolled his neck, almost feeling the harsh tug from the yank Bakura did.

"You okay, Iggy?" Yami asked who was now inside the shop.

The shop smelled of doggy stuff; rubber balls, doggy treats, all kinds of different toys, and shampoo. The inside was bright, colorful and practically empty, due to it only being ten o'clock on a Saturday morning.

A man, about in his early twenties with a small go-tee, wearing a black collared shirt, and tan pants, walked up to them, asking in a bored tone, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um . . . where can I find the dog collars and leashes?" Yami asked him. The man pointed towards the back of the shop. Yami muttered his thanks before walking in the direction the man pointed.

The wall was lined with many different collars; collars going from a tea-cup yorkie size, all the way to German shepherd size. There was many different styles; pink and thin rope thing, to gothic type, to chain.

Yami walked down the aisle before putting 'Iggy' down.

"Man, there's so many here . . . I don't know what to look for." He continued down the aisle as Yugi started to look.

'_Ick, too girly . . . too pink . . . too big! . . . Too gothic . . . Too big . . .EW EW EW! A pink studded collar!'_ He scrunched up his noise as a pink collar with the studded word CUTE on it. He continued down for a few seconds longer, not paying attention until he bumped into something, or a someone.

[Oof.] Yugi fell on his butt and shook his head. He looked up to Yami.

Yami, who has on his thinking face, was looking at all of the gothic collars. He took one off the shelf and showed it to 'Iggy'. "What about this one?"

He held up a collar, one all black but with many studs. The puppy shook his head. Yami placed the collar back before picking out another. This time, the collar had many studs but covering the whole collar. Some of the studs were spiked. Yugi stuck his tongue out at it so Yami placed the collar back.

Yami crouched down and ruffled 'Iggy's' fur. "Alright, then what looks good to you?"

Yugi frowned then turned towards the collars. He looked and looked, until he found the perfect one. He leaned forward, and with the collar being on the same eye level as Yugi, took the collar off the shelf before handing it to Yami.

The collar, being Yugi's size, was almost like a mini belt. The collar is all black with a single row of Swarovski jewels. Not too many studs, and not to fancy.

Yami turned the collar around in his hand before eyeing the pup. "Well, it's kind of weird for you to pick your own collar out . . . and the style is familiar. But, I can't . . . quiet put my finger on it."

Yugi's eyes widen. _'Style . . . style . . . wait, that's __**my**__ style!'_ He thought, and barking, [Yami! You almost got it! That's my style! You must figure that out!]

Yami just smiled. "So, this is the one you want?" He stood up before walking over to the next aisle, the aisle where the leashes were located. Yugi followed after him, his heart dropping in his small chest.

'_This is impossible . . . There's no way I'm going to get Yami to notice it's me!'_ He turned around the corner, and yet again, he bumped into something.

{Hey, watch were you're going, pip squeak!} A girly voice chimed.

Yugi looked up, [Uh. Sorry. I didn't mean too!] Yugi blinked a couple of times.

The dog standing before him was another beagle. Her fur was a lighter brown than his own and she didn't have any black. ((Only brown and white)). Her eye's was a deep ocean blue. The dog looked to be a year older than Yugi, having a bit longer legs and a longer frame.

{Uh-huh, right. Just watch where you're going next time.} The dog said. She was looking down at him (Wasn't really looking down, she's just a _bit_ taller than he)) with her blue eyes.

[Sorry, I just . . . was thinking.] Yugi apologized again.

The female's eyes seem to soften. {It's alright. I know what you mean, in a pet store and thinking. I do that all the time when I'm here with my master. Sometimes I just _**hate**_ what she buys for me.}

Yugi smiled. [Say, what's your name? Mine is Yuuuuuu, Iggy.] Yugi said, slurring. _'It's best if I don't say my real name; people would just get confused.'_

The she dog glanced down at him but shrugged her brown and white shoulders. {My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you, Iggy.}

[Nice to meet you too.] The two dogs sat down. [So, how is your master?] (2)

Kairi pointed to a teenage girl near where Yami was standing. Her owner looked to be a teenager, aging around fourteen to fifteen. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a blue- jean jacket on.

{My owners' name is Lyla. I've been with her ever since last year. But, I've never seen you around here before.} She said, looking back at Yugi.

[Uh . . . That's because I just . . . got here.] Yugi stalled. He looked up to where Yami was bent over, looking at different leashes. [Well . . .] _'OH!'_ [My owners' friend came here from America, and brought me as a present. My . . . owner, the one right there,] he pointed to Yami, and Kairi looked. [Has lost a dear friend of his, and . . . bringing me seemed to cheer him up a bit.]

Kairi looked back to Yugi, her eyes big and sorrowful. {Oh, I'm so sorry! But, that was nice of your friend.} Yugi nodded his head. {But, did you want to come to Japan, Iggy?}

[Uh . . . well, yeah, I guess. It's a . . . new adventure for me! And if it's to help someone out, then of course I'd come.] In his mind, _'What am I __**talking**__ about? This is such a big lie! Ugh . . . why must I lie?'_

{Aw, that's really sweet.} Kairi spoke, the way her voice was, soft and gently, made Yugi's heart beat a bit faster. {Well, I- -}

"Kairi! Come here!" Kairi's owner, Lyla yelled.

Kairi looked up before standing up. {Well, I guess I better go. I hope we can meet again, Iggy; you seem rather nice.}

Yugi also stood up, being just an inch or two shorter than Kairi. [Yeah, I hope we can. See you around?] Yugi asked as Kairi started to trot away. She looked back and barked her 'yes' before she disappeared down the aisle, where her owner just disappeared too.

Yugi walked over to Yami, just as he picked out a long blue leash. "Will this one be okay?" Yami asked Yugi. He nodded his head but looked around him to where Kairi and her owner just disappeared.

Yami looked around himself. "Ahhh, the other dog, I assume? Kind of weird, but, she looks like a rather pretty dog."

Yugi nodded his head until he stopped. _'Wait . . . what am I doing? I can't like a dog! I'm a human not a dog! What am I doing?'_ He looked up to Yami before bumping his head into his leg.

"Huh?" Yami looked down, seemingly to have zoned out for a minute. "Oh, you probably want to leave, huh?"

[Well . . . yeah, before my mind turns more to a dog! This place is making me seem to act like a dog. . . I don't like it!]

Before long, Yami paid for the two items and left the store. The two of them step out of the shop and ventured out to the left.

Yami sat down on the ground, out of the way, and pulled the newly bought collar out of the shopping bag. "Come here, Iggy."

Yugi walked over with a sigh. _'Ooh, you're gonna get it when I'm back to being myself.'_ He walked until he stood right in front of the ex- pharaoh and sat down patiently.

Yami fastened the collar around the beagles' neck before clicking the leash onto the hoop of the collar. "There," he announced. "Now you aren't just a random dog if you were to run away." He stood up and crumpled the shopping bag before throwing it into the trash can beside him.

Taking the leash in hand, he gently tugged on the leash. "C'mon, Iggy, let's go try to find my Aibou."

XxxxX

When Yami searches, he searches for awhile. Awhile, meaning a few hours at a time. He searches everywhere that comes to mind even if he has already checked there; always wanting to make sure that, if by any chance, he missed something.

The sun was high in the sky as the clock in the café read 3:23 pm. Yami was sitting outside with a cold beverage with 'Iggy' sitting near his feet with a bowl of water the waitress so kindly gave to him.

Yugi took a few laps of water with his tongue, paused for a few seconds before doing it again. The search has made him exhausted and hot, having searched for a few hours at once. Thank the gods that the water wasn't stale and gross, but nice and cool when it touches his tongue.

He crouched down on the cold concrete porch and yawned. (3) He watched as strangers walk past the café talking on their cell phones, just walking, talking with their friends, or listening to music. A typical day in Domino, if you ask anybody.

Yami also watched everyone walk past them, but said nothing. He, along with Yugi, was enjoying the quiet of their own peace.

They stay like that for a bit longer until a voice yelled, "Yami!"

Both Yami and Yugi looked to their left to see a silver haired boy run up to them. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt, blue jeans, and a navy blue jacket.

Once he closed the distance between them, Yami respond in his deep, confident voice, "Ryo, hey. What are you up too?"

"Oh, nothing, just the usual of running errands." He replied back. He looked down to find 'Iggy' looking at him. "Iggy, hey!" He bent down the patted the dogs' head. 'Iggy' doesn't do anything, just licked up at Ryo's hand. Ryo smiled before standing back up. "What are you doing here, Yami?"

"Taking a break. I still think there's a chance out there. . ." He replied, looking away as he spoke. Yugi looked up at Yami and whined.

[You don't have to look! I'm right here! Why can't you see that?] He laid his head down in a depressed way.

Ryo looked form Yami to his depressed pup, then back to Yami. "Hey, there still _is_ a chance, even if it doesn't seem like it anymore. From how hard you're trying, you'll find him."

Yami looked up at his silver haired friend. "I don't know, Ryo . . . I must have searched this town a dozen times, and I can't go any farther; something is just . . . restraining me from going farther. Whatever is restraining me, it feels like it's trying to tell me that Yugi is here . . . somewhere."

[That's because he is . . .] Yugi muttered in third person.

Ryo nodded his head. Then as if a thought occurred to him, which one did, he announced, "Hey, I talked with Bakura last night." Yami's' face flickered from depressed to surprise. "But, it's not something you would want to hear."

"There are a lot of things I do not wish to hear, but whatever he said, will not be as bad as everything else is." Yami replied.

"Well, I tried to get him to tell me if he knew anything about Yugi's disappearance." At the sound of his name, Yugi's head perched up. "He tried to tell me the same story from what he told us all, but I already told him that it was a lie. But anyways, he told me to deliver a message for you."

Curious, Yugi barked, [What kind of message?]

"What did he say?" Yami asked.

"Well . . . He wasn't in a very good mood, so don't take this the wrong way." Ryo started, fidgeting. "He told me to tell you to stop looking for Yugi; "it's just a waste of time. If Yugi wants to be found, he'll come back. And if it has been this long, and still no word, than he is either dead, or closer than you think."

"Closer than you think?" Yami repeated. Ryo shrugged.

Yugi sat up and shifted from one paw to the other. _'He's giving them a hint!'_ He looked up to Yami's confused face before barking happily, [He's giving you a hint!]

Finally speaking, Yami sighed, "Do you think Yugi would be mad if I were to stop looking for him? Some of what Bakura said, it sounds right, but then it does not."

"To be honest, I have to agree with Bakura. Not about Yugi being dead," He said quickly when Yami kind of glared at him. "But that he's closer than we think. I don't know, but I have this feeling that Yugi _is_ close to us. It's like he never left us . . .

"But Yami, I don't think Yugi would be mad. Where ever he is, he's probably holding up or whatever. If he found out that you're still trying to look for him, even if there's no point, then he would be upset. I don't really like saying that, because it feels like I am betraying him, but it's just, there's no point in trying to search for him. My gut is still saying that he's here with us somewhere."

Yugi wanted to hug Ryo and lick his face (puppy thinking). He, besides Bakura, was the only one who was right; Yugi _is_ here and he _was_ closer than they all thought. His gut was telling him right.

Yugi barked and wagged his tail, but Yami doesn't pay him any attention. "I don't know, Ryo, but I think your right. Searching for Yugi . . . isn't getting us anywhere."

Ryo nodded his head but before he could say anything, his cell phone started to ring in his coat pocket. He froze up before taking the phone out and groaned. He flipped it opened and answer, "Hey, Bakura, did you need something? . . . No, I was just . . . alright, fine . . . yes . . . . Uh-huh . . . see you in a few." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

"Let me guess, that was Bakura and he wanted you to hurry?" Yami asked, a bit amused, but a bit annoyed. Bakura was way to bossy towards his hikari, one thing that made Yami just want to protect Yugi from.

Ryo nodded, looking glum. "Yes . . . But, I'll talk to you later?" Yami nodded. Ryo looked down towards 'Iggy'. "And you too, Iggy. Behave." He bent down and patted Yugi's head again before straightening back up. "Well, see you later Yami, Iggy!" Ryo ran hurriedly away, going in the direction of the store.

Yami looked down toward the pup who was watching the silver haired disappear down the street. Feeling eyes on him, Yugi looked up and met Yami's.

[What?] Yugi whined.

Yami just shook his head to clear it before placing some money on the table and standing. "C'mon, Iggy, let's get home." He took a hold of the leash that was lying limply on his chair.

Together, the two starts walking down the street, both of them depressed, but not really showing it.

About half way home, passing the park, these two boys, walking in the opposite direction, were walking side by side. One was dressed in tan colored jeans, a tan shirt with green jacket, and a red hat on top of his brown hair. He had purple bangs. The other boy looked like his mom dressed him; wearing black shorts that came up right above his knees, green shoes, a long, bright light green shirt with a picture of a black beetle imprinted on it. He had golden colored glasses with the bridge shaped as a beetle. His hair color was a light silver. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

Yami kept walking, paying them no attention as he looked ahead of him. Yugi's eyes narrow at the sight of them, but like Yami, he paid them no attention.

A few feet away, Weevil and Rex started to snicker. Yami still paid no attention, but Yugi started to softly growl.

Finally, the two boys (I hate them!) walked and stopped right in front of Yami and Yugi. Weevil spoke first, in his shrilly, high pitched voice. "My, my pharaoh, what are you doing without Yugi?"

"Yeah, and what's with the dog? Babysitting?" Rex added, sneering.

Yami just glared at them. "Why would you want to know?" He asked, throwing as much venom into his words as possible. Man, did he despise them.

"Huk huk huk. Just stating the obvious." Weevil stated, putting his hands up in a surrender like stance.

Yami just kept glaring at them. "Do you mind getting out of the way? I need to get home."

Rex and Weevil doesn't move, instead, they cross their arms against their chest. "Heh, we're not going anywhere. We want a re-match, Pharaoh. One where you _aren't_ cheating." Beside him, Weevil nodded his silver hair head and snickered.

[What do you mean 'cheat'? Yami doesn't cheat!] Yugi growled louder.

The two young boys look down at 'Iggy'. "You should teach your dog that it isn't nice to growl at people." Weevil stated.

"Why? Dog's only growl at people when they either do not like the person, or they sense a bad presence." Yami said. Out of the corner of his eye, 'Iggy' crouched low to the ground in an attack position. "If I were you, I would leave."

"Heh, like hell we won't. We came here for a re-match! We aren't leaving till we get one!" Rex yelled.

[Well, you aren't getting one!] Yugi growled again.

Yami blinked once. Was it his imagination, or did he just hear Yugi speak? He looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Rex asked.

Yami, after a dead search, looked back to the two boys in front of him. "Nothing that include you two. Now, if you don't get out of the way, I'll have my dog chase you." Mentally, he smiled.

Weevil glared at Yami. "Huh, making up excuses. You got yourself out of this one, Pharaoh, but next time, you won't." He literally pushed past Yami, who just stood where he was.

"Yeah, and make sure your with Wheeler next time." Rex said before walking past Yugi, who was still growling.

Yugi watched the two walk away, all the while, growling. [Yeah, you better leave, you twerps.]

"Come on, Iggy, let's get home." Yami said after a minute. Yugi looked up to see his yami side-tracked.

XxxxX

Once home, Yami unhooked Yugi's collar and leash. He set the down on the kitchen counter just as the phone rang.

Yugi shook a few times before watching Yami walk over to the phone. [Who could be calling at a time like this?] He barked before looking over to the clock, which read 4:06 pm.

"Hello, Mutou residence, this is Yami speaking." Yami said, his voice sounding farther than where it normally was.

_"Oi, hello there Yami." _A familiar voice sounded back on the other line.

Yami's face brightens but quickly dropped. "Ojii-san! Uh . . . how are you?"

_"Oh, I'm doing well. But I called to see how everything was going; is the shop alright?"_ Grandpa asked.

"Yes, the shop is doing alright. Yugi and I are taking great care of it."

Yugi looked up at Yami and tilted his head to the side. He sat down where he was and whined. Yami looked over at the pup and smiled.

_"That's wonderful! Is Yugi there by any chance? I had called earlier this week, but I only got the message machine."_

"Uh . . . Yugi is out with Joey at the arcade." Yami stalled. Man, he hated lying, especially when it was to either Yugi or Grandpa.

Yugi whined again, but this whine was more of a depressed one.

_"Uh huh. Well, alright. I'll try to call back in a few days."_ Grandpa said, obviously not buying Yami's lie.

Yami nodded to himself. "Alright. Oh, how's the dig going?"

From the line, Yami could hear the old man chuckle. _"Everything is going good. A lot of sun, a lot of sand; just the usual. But, I have to go now. Talk to you later Yami. And say hi to Yugi for me."_

"Alright, Ojii- san. Take care of yourself. Bye." He hung up the phone after the good bye and sighed. "What am I going to do? The next time he calls, I won't be able to lie to him . . ."

Yugi whimpered again but stood up and, with his head hunched over, trotted out of the kitchen and into the living room. He walked over to the couch and jumped up, slipping a little, but got back on balance. He twirled around on the couch before plopping down with a depressed sigh.

Yami, who walked after the pup, watched him with a curious expression. Aloud, he muttered, "What's wrong, Iggy?" When the puppy doesn't answer, he opened his mouth to speak again, but a yell interrupted him.

"Oi! Hey Yami, it's Joey, we're coming in!"

Yami looked towards the game shop before yelling back, "Hey Joey!"

Within a few seconds, Joey, along with Tea, Tristan and Duke, all come walking in.

"Hey, Yami, how are you doing?" Tea asked, as she walked over to him.

Joey walked over to Yami and patted his back, (Like how all guys do it when they walk up to their friends and give their shoulder or back a firm pat…) "Hey man, how's it going?"

Yami half smiled. "Everything is still the same, but Grandpa just called."

Duke, who had gone over to the recliner and sat down on the edge, muttered, "Well, that can't be good."

"Lied to him?" Tristan asked. He had stayed in the doorway of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What else could I have told him?" Yami sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I can't have grandpa worry while he is over in Egypt for the dig . . ."

"But, when he comes back and Yugi is still missing, what will we do then?" Tea thought aloud.

This made Yami's shoulders droop even more. "I do not know."

"We'll tell him the truth." Joey declared. Everyone looked at him. "We'll just tell him we didn't want him to worry and we tried to find him on our own. But, guys, we'll find him before Gramps comes home. Alright? There's no 'buts' or 'what if's ', we'll find him, and that's that."

No one said anything, but they all nod in agreement.

Yugi was still on the couch and haven't moved, not even once. While everyone was talking, Yami kept sneaking a glance at him. The puppy was lying on his tummy with his front paws in front of him, his chin resting on them. After awhile, he moved his face so that now his cheek rested on it.

"Is Iggy alright?" Tea asked, also noticing 'Iggy'.

"I don't know. He's been acting a bit strange lately." Yami said. Being behind the couch, he leaned a bit forward and started to pet 'Iggy'. But the pup doesn't do anything but sigh.

"He seems a bit depressed by the looks of it." Tristan said from where he stood.

"Have you been feeding him?" Joey asked Yami.

Yami nodded his head.

Tea walked around from being behind the couch and sat down next to 'Iggy'. She gently picked him up, much to his dislike, and placed him in her lap before petting him in long, smooth strokes.

Yugi half closed his eyes. [Ooh, that feels . . . nice. Gently and smooth.] He let out another sigh, but this one wasn't as depressed.

"Heh, he seems to like the petting." Duke observed. He, along with the rest of the boys, watched in curious wonder as 'Iggy's ' eyes slide more to being half closed.

"He also seems to be calming down." Tristan added.

Yami and Joey both move so that sat on either side of Tea. Tea continued to pet 'Iggy' before she asked, "So, Yami, any luck today?"

He shook his head. "No, both Iggy and I went out for a few hours, but we couldn't find anything. But, I did run into Ryo today, or rather he ran into me. He told me, well, Bakura told him to tell me, to stop looking for him."

"Why is that?"Joey fumed.

Yami shook his head. "He said that Yugi could be either lost, doesn't want to come back or he would of already, or that he could be closer to us than we think."

"Well, what is _that_ suppose to mean?" Tristan moved from the doorway and went to sit at the coffee table. "Closer to us than we think . . ."

"Bakura could be lying to us." Tea said. "He probably knows something, but doesn't want to tell us."

"Ryo and I have already figured that part out. But Ryo cannot get Bakura to spill." Yami said tiredly. "Ryo said he'd try to get him to spill, but that was all he could get from him."

Just as if rehearsed, a voice filled the room. "And that's _**all**_ you're going to get from me."

Everyone turned towards the doorway to find two look-alikes; both the same height, long silver hair, and blue eyes. Bakura leaned against the doorway with his normal glare set on his face, but Ryo had a nervous look.

"Hey, guys . . ." Ryo said, behind his yami.

"Ryo, how'd you get in?" Tea asked.

"The door was unlocked, girl. What do you think?"Bakura said.

Yami stood up. "What are you doing here, Bakura?"

"Relax, pharaoh. I'm here to help or whatever you losers are doing." From behind him, Ryo mouthed, _'Sorry, but he wanted to come again.' _

Yugi's ears perked up from the sound of different voices. He opened his eyes, which had closed all the way, and looked up. Everything looked the same . . . well, except for his and well, everybody's worst enemy. Yugi quickly got to his paws and let out a loud, threatening growl.

[Bakura!]

Bakura moved his eyes from the pharaoh to the puppy. "Ahhh, if it isn't the mutt from before. How much trouble has he been for you?" He asked, throwing the question at Yami.

"He hasn't." Was all Yami said.

[Bakura! What do you want here?] Yugi growled again, but this time, jumping down from Tea's lap.

Ryo moved from behind his yami and walked into the room, in the way of Yugi's sight. He walked over and picked the puppy up. "Um . . . Hey, Iggy. How are you doing?"

Yugi let out another growl as he kept his narrowed eyes on Bakura.

"Dude, he really does not like you." Joey snickered, as he watched the connection between the tomb robber and puppy.

"He has his reasons." Was all Bakura stated before yawning. "Anyways, Pharaoh, did you get my earlier message?"

Yami, in a dangerous tone, said, "Yes . . . But tell me one thing, Bakura, what made you think Yugi was 'closer to us than we think'? What do you know?"

Bakura rolled his sharp, blue eyes and glanced at the dog before looking back up to Yami. "Don't know . . . I just do. And if I say, do know anything, it's likely that I will not tell you; you must figure it out on your own." He smirked at everyone.

Yugi growled once again. [Bakura, I need to talk with you . . .] He muttered. He wiggled from Ryo's grasp until the silver haired boy gently placed the puppy on the ground. In a grumpy walk, he walked out of the living room and walked around the corner to the Game shop.

"Hey, where is Iggy going?" Teá asked.

Answering before everybody else, Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, but . . . I'll go check on him." Before anyone could say anything, the tomb robber left the room.

"I don't trust him." Joey said darkly. "He knows something, and if he won't tell us, we'll make him."

"Really, Joey, you don't trust that many people." Tristan confirmed. Joey casted a playful glare at Tristan before stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked.

Joey started walking in the direction of the kitchen. "To get something to eat . . . I'm starvin'!"

XxxxX

Once in the Game shop, Yugi sat down on the cold tile floor and waited for Bakura to come. Once he did, Yugi glared at him.

[What do you think you're doing, Bakura?]

The tomb robber leaned against the side of the counter and looked bored-ly at the pup. "What are you talking about, Mutt?"

[I'm talking about giving Yami and everyone false hope. Just tell them already!]

"Sorry, can't. I don't know about you, but I find it pretty amusing for you being a puppy and trying really hard to get your friends to know it's you . . . I wonder why I never came up with that? But anyways, you heard what Destiny said; I can't tell anybody." He smirked his evil grin.

[Who gives a damn about what Destiny says! You - -] But before Yugi could bark anything else, the air next to him flickered. One minute the air next to the pup was empty, the next, it stood a man about six feet tall. The man had long red hair, but with a black mustache. He had black, endless eyes on his pale face and a wicked smile. He wore a black suit with black shiny shoes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little boy who was turned into a dog, and the tomb robber. What can I do for you two?" Destiny asked in a deep voice.

Being totally taken by surprise, Yugi glared at him, speechless. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. From across the room, Bakura snorted.

Also finding this amusing, Destiny laughed lightly. "My, my, a little speechless I see? But you summoned me here, so what do you want?"

[I-I didn't summon you.] Yugi finally managed the words.

"No, you _did_ summon me. Now, what do you want?" His voice was a little demanding, but had a bit of humor in it.

"Nobody summoned you; we were in the middle of a discussion." Bakura said lazily.

Destiny just nodded. "Alright, alright. But, anyways, I came here to tell you something, Yugi; we think you have too much time."

[Too much time? And who's 'we'?] Yugi asked, confused. But before Destiny was allowed to answer, the puppy's eyes double in size as he figured what he meant by 'too much time'. [You can't do that!]

"Oh yes I can. We are cutting you back by three days. So after tonight, you'll only have five days left. You'll be surprised by how fast the days can go by." He bent down and tried to pat Yugi's head, but he reached up and tried to bit his hand.

[Don't touch me!] Yugi growled.

Destiny raised an eye brow. "You dare treat me like that? I could always send you to the shadow realm now . . . Or perhaps shorten your days. What do you say?"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A voice sounded behind Destiny. The tall man looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Until next time!

Okay, yes I know it is a cliff hanger . . . but I reached over 7 thousand words . . . So this is only part one of day two. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Meaning, I'll try to write and think of things to type. ^^ (Seriously, as I was typing, I was just making things up . . . so if it doesn't make sense, and something like that, pm me!)

Okay, I was just curious about what another word for 'lick' was, and when I saw conquered, I just died laughing! I just had to put that word in the sentence, so sorry if it don't make sense to you!

It's so weird, typing master. . .

Okay, it's like around autumn if I never mentioned that before. The air is pretty cold, but Yugi is hot and sweaty from moving so much. Just too clear things up...

Hm . . . I should probably apologize to y'all. Y'all are probably getting' confused about all the names. Well, to some-what clear that, I'm trying to use the name 'Iggy' when someone is talking to the pup, or mentioning him, and using Yugi when he's talking. Hm . . . That probably still doesn't make sense . . . if not, just e-mail me. I'd be more than happy to try and clear things up!

Please Review!


	6. Day Two, Part two

Hey guys! Well, sorry to have cut that chapter into two parts . . . but when I reached over like seven thousand words . . . I didn't think y'all would just want to sit there, staring at the computer forever . . . So that's why I decided to make a part two. ^^ Thank you for all the reviews and hits I get; every time I log into FanFiction and I look at the hits, I'm about to faint. ^^ Just wanted to thank y'all again for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Five part two:

_Destiny raised an eye brow. "You dare treat me like that? I could always send you to the shadow realm now . . . Or perhaps shorten your days. What do you say?"_

"_I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A voice sounded behind Destiny. The tall man looked over his shoulder and smiled._

"Well, well, well, I thought you didn't like Yugi Mutou, Bakura." Destiny stood up to find Bakura standing only a few feet away from him instead of leaning against the counter.

"I don't," Bakura answered back, "But I can't have my enemy's 'bundle of joy' go to the shadow realm. What good would the pharaoh be if he won't pay me any attention, trying to find him?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. _'But . . . at least he's trying.'_

Destiny laughed but changed the subject. "So, Bakura, do you enjoy watching Yugi as a puppy?"

The silver hair furrowed his eye brows a bit then bit his lip. "Well . . . Duh. It's a good idea, but I still can't believe it's not mine. What made you decide to turn him into one?"

"Well, we were thinking about turning him into a cat, but cats could be rather smart. Dogs, on the other hand, are very stupid creatures. If we turned him into one, he'd have more of a disadvantage of telling his friends." Destiny smiled in admiration. "Also, we just really wanted to give him a challenge, well I was, and my partner in all of this decided to turn him into an animal."

[What am I, a pillow? Can we get down to the bigger picture?] Yugi growled, catching the other two's attention.

Bakura snickered, "You mean smaller picture?" The puppy gives off a throat-y, deep growl.

Destiny leaned back down and took Yugi by the scruff, causing the puppy to yelp and go some-what paralyzed. Destiny straightened back up and held his arm at arm's length. He waved his free index finger (On other hand) in front of Yugi's eyes in a 'bad dog' way.

"Couldn't you see we were having a conversation, Mr. Yugi Mutou? It's rather rude to interrupt us."

[Like I care . . .] Yugi muttered all the while glaring at the man. His tail curled up and went in between his legs without giving it a thought. [Put me down!]

"You know, Yugi, you've been a very bad puppy lately; barking at people, _growling_ at myself and Bakura here." He said, nodding his head in Bakura's direction. "I thought you were always a nice person; one to never hurt even a fly."

[Thing's changed when you changed me into a _dog!_ Now change me back, Destiny . . . I'm tired of playing this game.]

The taller man just smiled. "No can do, buk-a-roo. Like I told you before, you have to get your yami to know it's you before the five days are up, or it's the shadow realm. I cannot change that; only you can. And besides," He said, his voice turning a bit lazy. "You can be turned back to human _once _you've proven it."

Yugi just continued to glare at him.

Finally, Destiny had enough. "You know, I've been nice to you this whole time. Not sending you to the shadow realm, letting at least one other person know it's you, giving you more than just a day to try to get your friends to know who you are. And _this_ is how you treat me?" He shook his hand hard, making the puppy swing back and forth in a fast way. "Well Yugi, I've had enough of it. Over the next five days, you're life will be hell and there won't be nothing you can do about it!"

Yugi's eyes go from a glare to scare as Destiny's voice rose throughout the quarrel (Right word?) while Destiny's eyes, his black endless eyes turn red. His grip on Yugi tightened and went fire hot, causing Yugi to softly whimper.

Suddenly, the grip Destiny had on Yugi seemed to loosen, and before he knew what was going on, Yugi fell to the floor with a loud thump. Destiny had left the small puppy go.

"Mark my words, Yugi Mutou; your life will be living hell over the next few days." His body started to chip away as Yugi, very slowly, got to his paws.

By the time he got back to standing on all four paws, Destiny had already left, leaving only his lingering words in the air. But before long, they too, had faded.

Yugi looked at Bakura who was smiling. [What are you - -] He couldn't even finish his sentence before his vision started to go blurry and his feet started to sway. In the back of his mind, the words, _'Your life will be living hell over the next few days.' _Echoed as he finally fell to the floor with the world going dark. His last thought was, _'Curse you, Destiny . . . For making me fall unconscious . . .' _

XxxxX

"I wonder what's taking Bakura so long." Ryo asked nervously. Bakura had let about ten minutes ago to follow Iggy. "They've been gone for a long time."

"And knowing him, it can't be good." Duke added. He still sat on the edge of the recliner with his hands folded in front of him.

Tea watched her friends talk among themselves, but something didn't feel right. Before Bakura left, the air felt like how it always felt, cheery and together . . . but when he left to trail after Iggy, the atmosphere felt disturbed . . . and depressing. Just like when Yugi had disappeared and everyone came to hang out over here.

Tea was about to speak what she had on her mind to Yami, when a voice sounded near the doorway.

"Hey baka," Bakura sounded in a bored voice as he leaned against the doorway. Yami looked up, somehow knowing who Bakura was talking too. "Your mutt passed out in the shop."

"Oh sure. Did he just happen to pass out, or did you have something to do with it?" Joey asked, his voice sarcastic but some-what dangerous.

Bakura casted a glare over in the blonds direction before snorting. "And why would I have anything to do with the mutt passing out?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tristan said, sitting over by the coffee table. "Maybe it could be something to do with Iggy biting you the last time?" Bakura's eye twitched from the memory but said nothing.

Yami stood up from the couch. "Is he just in the shop?" Bakura nodded so Yami walked towards the shop, having to pass by the tomb keeper.

Once he left the room, Ryo looked over at his yami with a curious expression. "What was Iggy doing in the shop?"

"I don't know; what all dogs do?"

"Dog's do a lot of things. Explain more." Duke said, a bit suspicious.

Bakura let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, you people are so annoying with all of your questions! The damn dog just went into the shop, looked around, and then fell asleep. Alright?"

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Tea asked.

"Believe what you want; I don't give a damn!" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared off in the direction of the kitchen.

A moment later, Yami came into view holding a sleeping puppy in his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat back down next to Tea. "A weird place for him to be sleeping." Yami muttered to no one in particular. He gently placed 'Iggy' next to him and let the puppy shift himself before looking back up to his friends.

Tea watched curiously, as did the rest of their friends, all the while, Tea thought, _'Hm . . . just a moment ago, the air seemed . . . back to normal.'_ She eyed the sleeping beagle as he curled tighter into a ball and let out a small sigh. _'I'll think about it tomorrow . . . My brain hurts.'_ She looked over to the clock on the wall and let out a startled squeal.

"What's up, Tea?" Yami asked, also startled. Everyone looked at Tea.

"Don't you see what time it is? My mom's going to have a cow!" Everyone looked to the clock to see the little hand on the eight. She quickly stood up.

"Dang! It's already been that long?" Joey let out a sigh. "Damn . . ."

The only chick in the room looked over to Yami before saying, "Sorry, Yami, but I have to go. I have another mother-daughter day tomorrow and we're getting up really early." She looked over at her other two friends. Tristan had stood up also, but Joey remained where he was.

"I also have to go, but I'll walk you home, Tea." Tristan offered. Tea nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while longer, is that all right with you Yami?" Joey asked. Yami nodded his head.

"All right, well, bye guys." Tea announced as she walked across the room with Tristan behind her. Bakura gladly moved out of the way to let the two pass by.

Yami looked expectedly to Ryo, then casted a glare at Bakura who just sent a glare right back.

"Well, we'll be leaving too, Yami." Ryo looked to Yami before rolling his eyes at Bakura, like trying to say that Bakura wanted to leave. Yami smiled. "See you tomorrow." He stood up from the floor and walked after Bakura, who just randomly left.

All that was left was Joey and Duke. Duke looked like he was in peace, by letting out a light sigh and leaning back into his chair. Joey also leaned back on the floor before lying down with his arms crossed behind his head. They both looked ready to pass out any moment.

"Hey Yami," Joey turned his head over in Yami's direction. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night? Before I left the house, my father was drinking a little too much . . . and I rather not be anywhere near him."

"What about Serenity?" Duke asked, raising an eye brow at Joey.

Joey raised his head and casted a glare at the long black haired man. "She's with my mother." He growled. Duke just smiled.

"Yeah, sure Joey." Yami said, absently. Leaning back in the couch, he let his head rest on the couch.

[Why won't . . . the ball slow down . . .?] Yugi whimpered in his sleep. Yami tilted his head to look down at the puppy and smiled.

For the next two hours, the three boys watched TV and talked about nothing in particular. The puppy on the couch was passed out the whole entire time, even when Joey and Duke were having a loud, but playful argument.

Duke let out a yawn before stretching his arms into the air. "Well, it's getting a little too late. So, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." He stood up and bent his back back a bit.

"Alright. Safe going home Duke." Yami muttered. He rubbed his tired eyes before also standing up.

Duke nodded before leaving the room and into the game shop. Within a few moments, the door closed with a soft click. Yami had followed him to lock the door.

When Yami reappeared in the room, Joey had turned off the TV and stood up, letting out a loud yawn. "Well, you 'bout to hit the hay?" He asked. Yami nodded. "Alrighty, where should I sleep?"

"Um . . . We have an extra cot upstairs. I could lay it out for you in my room if you like."

"I'll help with that."

The night passed by slowly, even as everybody slept. When the sun started to rise, the same man from the other morning appeared behind the couch, looking down at the sleeping puppy.

"Well, Mr. Muto, the second day is up; four days remaining." (i should be right about that, if not, please tell me!). Destiny let out a small laugh before re-disappearing from sight.

Till next time!

Well, sorry this chapter was so short. If I knew it was going to be this short, I wouldn't have cut chapter five into two different parts. Sorry for that. ^^

But, even for a short chapter, I hope it was okay. And if nothing made sense, please, PLEASE, tell me. I need to make sure this makes sense!


	7. Day Three

Well, it didn't take me very long to write this chapter . . . which made me surprised. It's kind of short, but how I ended it, was a good ending. Just bear with me, I'll TRY to make the next chapter long . . . I'll try! But, just no promises! o.o

Well, thank you for all the reviews. That's what keeps me going for continuing this story. So, last chapter, part two, sorry that it was short.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of the characters except fer mine. ^^ Which, so to speak, we should be hearing about pretty soon! XD

Okay, I got a question from someone:

Innocent Demon: is Bakura with or against Destiny?

Well, to answer your question, Innocent Demon, Bakura is his own. He is neither with, nor against Destiny . . . Well, maybe you could put it as he's against him. Destiny is messin' with Yugi, equals to messin' with the pharaoh. Remember, Bakura don't want nothing to happen to the pharaoh because of the millennium puzzle! (If that makes sense.) But glad you're enjoying my story! ^^

Now, let the next chapter BEGIN!

Chapter six:

A lady was sitting on a black, leathered couch with her legs tucked right underneath her. She was dressed in a blue skirt that went to her knees and a long sleeved, black v-neck shirt. For the weather being cold, she had on knee high, black socks. Now, the lady looked to be in her thirties, for her face was young and beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Most people when they see her are always speechless and are practically drooling. She's that gorgeous. But one thing that has even more boys drooling for her is her natural, bright red hair with darker shades throughout her hair. Most people think that she dyed her hair that color, but no, it's the real thing.

The young lady yawned as she flipped through the TV stations. Nothing was ever on at one in the morning, not unless you like to watch old re-runs of cooking shows.

"Huh, nothing's on?" A deep, males' voice sounded behind the lady. She doesn't turn around as she shrugged. "Well, good; I have some information regarding Yugi Mutou."

"Well, let's hear it then." The lady's voice was a soft but firm voce. Like a mother's voice, hers was warm and comforting and inviting. "But come over here, Destiny, I don't really feel like turning around."

Destiny chuckled as he walked around the couch and plopped himself down on other end. "Well, like you told me, Cassandra, I waited for the right moment to go to the little pup. He and the tomb robber Bakura were having a little . . . argument or whatever. I stepped in and announced that the pup only had five day's left."

The lady, Cassandra, smiled, her lips that seemed to be stained red by red lipstick opening to reveal flashy white teeth. "Good. So how did he take it?"

Destiny smiled and started to (Pet? Stroke?) his mustache, "Well, not very well. But, before I left and made him pass out, I told him to be careful, for his next five days will be living hell."

"And what, exactly, are you planning on doing, Destiny?"Cassandra asked, curious.

The man in the suit stopped his hand and looked off into the distance, thinking. "Hm . . . You know, I haven't really thought of anything. Maybe . . . have someone kidnap him so he won't have enough time to convince the pharaoh? Have something scare him off so he won't make it in time? What do you think?"

Cassandra thought for a moment. "Well, we can't have Yami know that Yugi has been around him. Hm . . . to be able to send him off to the Shadow Realm, we will need to delay him more time. So, yes, let's go with both options of what you said."

The two evil-minded people started laughing.

XxxxX

"Hey, how long does this puppy sleep for?" A familiar voice sounded.

Yugi yawned before slowly opening his eyes. _'Ugh . . . my head hurts . . .'_ He stretches his two front paws as he slowly uncurls himself.

"G'morning Iggy!"

Yugi lets out a startled yelp and staggered off the couch. Squatting down next to him was Joey, who was laughing.

"Man, you are so clumsy!" Joey laughed as Yugi slowly got to his paws before casting a glare at the blond.

[I thought you weren't a morning person, Joey . . . And don't scare me next time!] Yugi wined but shook himself. He let out another yawn before sitting down and looked up at Joey.

"What's all the laughing about, Joey?" A voice sounded, coming closer.

Both boys, well one human and dog, looked up to find a fully dressed Yami coming into view. With one look, Yugi crouched low to the ground and let out a whimper. Yami still didn't look good. It looked like he didn't get any sleep for he had purple bags underneath his eyes.

Joey stopped laughing. "Your dog just fell off the couch, man."

[Hey! It wasn't my fault! You scared me!] Yugi jumped up, his yami all forgotten. He jumped onto Joey's lap and looked up at him with his big, amethyst eyes.

Joey laughed as he patted the puppy's head. "Hey, hey! No need to jump on me!" He took Yugi's front paws his hands and held them up, looking like they were going to dance, stance. "But you know what? I did bring you something."

[Oh? And what is that?] Yugi's tongue came rolling out of his mouth and his tail starting wagging.

Joey let go of Yugi's paws as he reached into his green jacket's pocket. "We went to the store while you were asleep, Iggy. And, well, we stopped somewhere." The blond brought out a green object smaller than a tennis ball.

Yugi tilted his head to the side before groaning. [Don't tell me you brought a ball!]

And just like that, Joey opened his hand to reveal . . . a small, plastic green ball. "I was wonderin' if you played fetch."

"I still don't know, Joey. Iggy doesn't look like the type of dog to run after a ball." Yami observed as he watched Yugi back away from Joey.

"Nonsense. I bet he's going to love it." Joey waved his hand like he was trying to ward off Yami's statement.

Joey smiled down at Yugi, who was shaking his head, muttered, [oh, no you don't! I will NOT chase after that ball!] But as soon as Yugi barked that, Joey tossed the ball off to the side. Yugi watched the ball bounce off the ground, once, twice, three times, until it slowed enough to roll.

Yugi shut his eyes. [No . . . I will not chase it!] He opened one eyes. [No . . . I have to stay to human manners. Humans don't chase after balls . . . .] Now, both of his eyes opened. The green ball came to a stop right as the entrance to the kitchen.

"Huh, I guess he won't chase after it." Joey said, disappointed.

[See? I . . . won't go . . . after the . . . BALL! Forget being human! I want the ball!] Yugi sprang to his paws; the green ball was the only thing in his sight. [BALL! BALL!] He howled.

Yugi tackled the ball and ended up sliding into the kitchen, chewing on the ball. From the living room, he heard his friend give a 'whoop' and his yami just sighing.

"See? I told you!" Joey laughed to Yami. "All dogs like rubber balls!"

"I didn't say he wouldn't like it, just that he wouldn't go after it." Yami muttered.

Yami shook his head as he let a half smile spread across his face. He walked back into the kitchen to find the small beagle lying on his tummy, chewing the little green ball.

[Ugh . . . I hate this . . . but it was so . . . hard . . . . to ignore the . . . ball.] Yugi kept chewing, his paw trying to hold onto it, but kept slipping. [My . . . ball!]

Yami leaned against the counter, watching the puppy. _'He just . . . seems so familiar. But from where?'_ He thought. He shook his head to clear it as Joey came into the kitchen, a goofy smile planted on his face.

"So, Yami, what's from breakfast?"

Yugi's head perked up at the sound of food. [Food?] He got up, his chew toy long forgotten. He trotted over to the cabinet and opened it with his head. He rummaged around for awhile, unnoticed that the two humans were watching him.

"Dude, did you train him to . . . to do that?" Joey asked gesturing to how Iggy just got up at the sound of food.

Yami just shook his head. "No. It's very strange. The first time I feed Iggy, he seemed to know where to look for food. While I was looking in one of the higher cabinets, he was looking in that one. It's pretty strange, if you ask me."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, that _is_ strange . . ."

[Err . . . found . . . nothing.] Yugi growled, pulling his head out of the cabinet. He sat back on his hind legs and let out a loud huff. He looked over to where Yami and Joey both leaned against the counter, watching him. [Wha?]

Yami smiled at the puppy. "Looks like he didn't find anything. But, it's a good thing we went to the store earlier." He walked over to the opposite counter and opened the cabinet right above it. He pulled out a box of pop tarts and opened it. The pharaoh pulled out three packages, throwing one to Joey and opening one other.

Joey walked over to the table and sat down, opening his pop tarts. Taking a bit of one of his strawberry flavored pop tart, he asked Yami. "You sure it's good for Iggy to be eating those?" He asked at Yami got a plate down and placed once pop tart on it.

"Hm . . . not really, but he ate ramen before. So why not?" He placed the plate down right in front of the puppy whose eyes grew big.

[OH! Pop tarts!] Yugi dug into his food like there was no tomorrow.

Yami opened his own pack and walked over to the table to eat with Joey.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Joey asked as he took another bit of his pop tart. He was already done with his first and onto the second.

"Um . . . I don't know. Tea said she wasn't going to be here till late. And Tristan, I don't think he said anything. What do you want to do, Joey?" Yami asked.

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. Uh . . . maybe we can go to the park? Have Iggy chase some squirrels or something." At the sound of his name, the puppy looked up, strawberry filling covering his muzzle.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. Since the pup slept for awhile, he probably wants to get out and run around. Do you want to have a duel while we're there?"

Joey smiled his game smile. "Oh yeah. Maybe _this_ time I can beat you!"

XxxxX

After breakfast, Joey, Yami, and Yugi, who was put back on the leash and collar, left the house, locking the shop door.

For it being in the middle of autumn, it was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, birds chirping as they flew over head, everybody walking around. Cold wind blew and ruffled Yugi's fur.

[Okay . . . so being a dog isn't that bad . . . it's better than being something hairless!] Yugi whined as he trotted after his two friends.

As they walk, Yugi, having no idea why he was doing it, sniffed everything he came in contact with. He sniffed the ground as they walk, the poles when they stopped, stores and etc.

After about ten minutes, the guys walked on to the park's grass. The grass was turning yellow from the weather, but there were some spots where the green still showed. But under Yugi's paws, the grass was soft and lush; it felt cool to the touch. It must have rained during the night, for the grass was still a bit damp.

Joey and Yami kept walking until they found a nice shaded area with a few trees but wide open space. They stopped and pulled their duel disks out of a blue backpack Joey thought of to bring.

After placing his deck into his duel disk, Joey brought out the same green plastic ball from before, out of the backpack. He whistled, catching Yugi's attention. "Oi, Iggy, fetch!" He threw the ball far away, but not too far.

Yugi watched the ball with an annoyed look, but his puppy instinct took over as he ran at the ball.

_'Joey, I am going to kill you when I get my body back!' _He thought, jumping on the ball. He rolled around on the grass, biting and chewing the ball. His fur became lightly damp, but he paid no attention.

It must have been fifteen minutes into the duel, as Joey shouted/ said, "Now, I sacrifice Axe Raider and Panther Warrior to bring out my baby, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The blond slapped a card on his duel disk before taking two other cards off. A hologram of a black dragon appeared on Joey's side of the field. He smiled in trumpet.

Yami smiled. "Just because you brought out Red Eyes, Joey doesn't mean anything."

Yugi's ears perked up as he grabbed the ball beside him with his mouth, and ran over to the duel. _'Now Yami is going to summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, combine their powers, and attack Red Eyes, killing it, and sending Joey from 200 life points, down to zero.'_ He thought, already sketching the outcome of the duel. And sure enough, that was exactly what happened.

The holograms of the monsters quickly vanished as Joey bowed his head in defeat.

"I lost . . . again!" He whined.

Yami walked over and patted Joey once, on the back. "But you put up a great game."

The blond looked back up, his cocky half smile in place. "So did you, man. But maybe next time, I will beat you!" Yami just shook his head and looked down at Iggy.

The puppy tilted his head to the side and let the ball drop from his mouth. He quickly ran over to Yami and stood on his hind legs, his two front paws resting on Yami's legs.

[Great game, Yami! Still, no one could beat you!] Yugi barked. His tongue slide out of his mouth as his tail wagged from side to side.

Yami kneeled down and ruffled the pup's fur. "Hey, Iggy, whatcha doing?" He asked.

Yugi leaned up and licked his face real fast before hopping down and sitting down. [Well, watching, duh. Geez Yami, you wouldn't know it an elephant hit you in the face until someone told you.] He shook his head side to side.

Yami just patted Yugi's head before standing back up. He looked over at the blond to find him shuffling his deck. "Wanna get your butt beat again, Joey?"

Joey's head snapped up, his game face in play. "Hell yeah, but this time . . . I'm sure I'll win. Let's make a deal; loser buys lunch." Yami just sighed but got his deck out and started to shuffle it.

Within seconds, both boys called out, "Duel!"

Yugi sighed but got up. _'Hm . . . there must be something I can do to get Yami to know it's me!'_ ((Yes, he's still trying to be noticed! ^^)) He walked away from the two boys duel. _'After today, I'll only have four days left, and then it's to the shadow realm. But for mine and Yami's sake, I swear it won't come to that! Yami will do anything to get me back . . . even if it was to sell his own soul . . .'_ He shudders at the thought of watching his own yami being sent to the shadows.

"My my, you cold little doggie?" A voice sounded. Yugi looked up to find a young boy grinning at him. From the way he grinned made Yugi's fur crawled.

Yugi let out a low growl as he started backing away. [From these weird dog senses, I feel you as a threat! Go away!]

But of course the boy couldn't hear him. Instead, he just smiling as he reached out to pick the dog up. "You know, I don't really like when stray dogs growl at me."

[Stray? Stray? Do I look like a stray?] As the hand came closer, Yugi reached out and bit it.

The boy let out a startled yell as he snatched his hand back. "Why you . . ." In one quick motion, the boy grabbed Yugi by the scruff and hauled him up. "Don't you _ever_ bite me, you mother fucker!" With his free hand, he reached out and slammed his hand into Yugi's side.

Yugi let out a cry of pain.

"You like that? Well, now you know how I feel, piss ant!" He cursed, hitting him again.

Yugi let out a whine. [Stop!]

Getting his wish, the boy stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Err, now you messed me up, damn dog." He shook his head and opened his eyes. With his bitten hand that had blood flowing down it, he reached up and grabbed Yugi's black studded, ish, collar before forcefully pulling it off.

[Hey! What are you doing?] Yugi howled, loud enough for everybody in the park to hear.

Thankfully, Yami and Joey weren't that far away. When the howl sounded, both boys stopped their duel and looked around to find Iggy being man-handled by a stranger. (1)

"Iggy!" Yami yelled. He started to run to the pup just as the man pulled the collar off and threw it towards them.

"Better luck next time!" The man yelled as he started to run away with the puppy in his fist.

[Hey! Where are you doing? Put me down!] Yugi growled as the man jumped over a fallen trashcan. [You are _so _glad I can't move, or else you'd be dog meat!]

The man kept running. From a few yards back, Yami and Joey were giving chase.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with our dog, dumb ass?" Joey yelled.

The man doesn't respond as he ran out of the park and out onto the street. Car horns sound but the boy kept running. Once he got to the other side, a black van was waiting for with the door wide opened. He jumped inside just as the van started speeding away.

The two boys stop at the sidewalk, watching in horror as the van disappeared down the road.

"What're . . . gonna do?" Joey asked, breathless.

"Find him." Yami said instantly.

XxxxX

In the van, Yugi was thrown against the side of the van, feeling like he cracked or injured a rib. He tried to get to his paws, but a different man, one who looked older and had a wanna be go-tee on his chin, held him down.

"No no, doggie. Not until you had your shot." The man said followed by an evil laugh. He brought out a syringe from his jeans pocket. Yugi looked at it with wide eyes as the man came closer with the needle.

[Oh, no you don't!] Yugi barked as he tried to wiggle away, but failed as his whole left side stung from the slapping and slamming. [Oooh, it hurts!]

"Yeah, that's right." The man said as Yugi became still. He injected the needle into Yugi's fur and pushed on the syringe. The puppy winced.

Once all the clear liquid was injected into the puppy, the man pulled the syringe out and patted Yugi's fur. "Well, nighty night, dog. Won't see you in the morning!"

Yugi growled as his vision started to go blurry, then black.

XxxxX

Till next time with the cliff hanger

So so so so? Sorry it was short . . . but I didn't know what else to write. ^^ But, I'll keep writing, don't worry. Y'all inspire me too much to even think about stopping this story. ^^ Thank y'all!

Well, I can't promise that the next chapter will be up soon.

But, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Don't get too fat from all the turkey and stuffing, or as in my favorite, HOMEADE ROLLS! *Squeals*

"Put me down! I don't like being man handled!"


	8. Day    WHAT!

Thanks for reviewing! ^^

Well, let the next, exciting chapter begin!

Chapter seven:

"Well, what're we going to do? We don't even know where the kidnappers went . . ." Tea mumbled. When Yami and Joey got back to the game shop, they called Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Ryo and told them the news. As of right now, everyone was sitting down trying to think of a plan. But Yami, he was standing in the kitchen with his fists on the counter. (He was listening to his friends talk)

Joey looked at his brunette haired friend. "Does it matter? We're going to find Iggy no matter what. We already lost one friend . . . I'm not willing to lose another."

That's when Tea froze. There it was again; the icing feeling in the air. Yesterday, when everybody was gathered here, the air was warm and cheery like it always was here. But when Bakura left the room, the air seemed to drop a few degrees. But, Tea looked over to where Ryo sat and standing right behind him was his own yami, Bakura. Bakura was here, so why does it still feel like this? What does this mean? Does it mean . . . Wait! When Bakura left, he was following Iggy to find out what he was doing. So it was Iggy that made the air turn cold . . . .?

Without even knowing it, she was still looking at Bakura. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, the tomb robber looked up and met Tea's searching eyes. "What are you looking at?" He growled.

Tea blinked. "Wha? Oh, sorry, just thinking."

"Than look while thinking elsewhere." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at Tea until she looked away.

"Rude much?" She whispered to herself. She looked around to find Joey's frustrated face. "No luck?" When Joey shook his head, Tea sighed. "Wait, the van, did you get a good look at it?" She asked, raising her head up from her slouched position.

"Uh . . . it was a black van - -"

"No, no, the license plate number. Did you see it?"

"No, we weren't even thinking about that. Damn it!" Joey yelled, hitting his head with his palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why wouldn't I think of to look for the license number? Err!" he stood up and walked over to the wall, kicking it with his foot.

"Uh, Joey? It's not your fault, man." Tristan tried, standing up from the floor to walk over to his blond haired friend.

Joey turned around with raging eyes. "It _is_ my fault, man. If we were watching Iggy, then we could have been there to save him. But instead, we let him wonder off, and guess what happened? Someone just happened to kidnap him." As he was talking, Yami walked into the room with a dull expression, one duller than what he was expressing for the last couple of days.

Before anybody could respond to Joey's outburst, Duke Spoke up, confused. "You know, that sounds a lot like Yugi." Everyone casted him an odd look and Bakura snorted. "No, seriously. Doesn't it sound familiar? You let Yugi walk home to check on the shop same as you let Iggy walk off. Yugi, as what we think, got kidnapped by someone, same as Iggy . . ."

"Well, that does go one in one, but, could it be a coincidence?" Ryo asked, thinking.

Joey's eyes seemed to calm down a bit. "I doubt it . . ."

XxxxX

Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes and let a moan escape his lips. His head was spinning and his whole left side felt sore. He slowly got to his paws and shook his head. _'Ohhh, where am I?'_ He thought but suddenly went still.

Just now noticing, his surrounding's were pitched black with no light source. As far as he could tell, whatever box or cage he was in was not small, but the metal _was_ cold.

Knowing how Yugi's eyes always doubled in size when he got scared, his eyes double and tried to look around. _'Oh crap; where am I?'_ He took a step forward, then another till his head came in contact with what Yugi assumed was the wall. He sat back on his hind legs and looked at the wall with a confused look. _'Why. . . Why am I in a cage?'_ That's when it all came back to him; being kidnapped by some kid then being injected with some clear liquid from a syringe.

[Help Me!] Yugi howled, trying to get someone's attention, even if there wasn't anybody there. [Hey, is anyone out there? Help me!]

What felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, passed, and no one came. Yugi crouched low to the cage floor and let a whimper escape.

[How the hell am I supposed to get out of this cage if there's on one to help me with?] He laid his head flat on the cold floor, and sighed.

Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice, probably his inner voice, yelled at him, "Is that it? Are you just going to give up? What kind of dog are you? I thought you never gave up as long as there was hope!" ((Don't worry, this voice isn't his inner voice, but I will explain more laaaater!))

[How is there hope in a dark, small cage? I don't even know where I am!] Yugi replied back, closing his eyes in defeat.

"So, that never stopped you before! You were always in a tougher situation before this! This is a no-sweater!"

[Easy for you to say . . . You're not the one turned into a dog . . . And of all those tough situations, Yami was the one to get us out . . . Not me.]

"Heh, whatever. Just so you know, Yami wouldn't have been able to get out if you weren't there to help him. Without you, he'd be as useful as a toddler trying to cook a fancy meal for thousands of people." The voice sounded as if it was glaring at Yugi, which made the pup uncomfortable.

Yugi just shook his head but opened his eyes. He started at the wall, well, imagined it because it was too dark to see. Suddenly, he sat straight up. [You know, I can't give up. I never gave up on anything before, so I'm not starting now! Thanks, you weird-strange-voice-that's-somewhere-in-my-head!] The inner voice just smiled before going silent.

Getting to his paws now, Yugi looked to where the wall was and jumped at it. The wall made a noise but stayed where it was. Yugi backed up and did it a couple more times, each time making the same noise.

[Come . . . on. Move!] Yugi growled through his teeth as he jumped at it again. After a few more hits, the beagle dropped to his tummy, exhausted. [Why . . . wouldn't . . . . you . . . move?] His eyes started to droop closed, and before he knew it, sleep had overcame the puppy.

XxxxX

{Oi, are you alright? You don't look to good.} A concerned voice asked.

[Huh?] Yugi slowly opened his eyes but quickly pulled them shut from light shining in. [Uugh . . . Who turned the light on?] He moaned as he slowly reopens them, letting them adjust.

A light, females voice chuckles. {The lights been on, silly. You've just been sleeping. And it's about time you woke up, my owners were getting worried.}

_'Owners? Then, where am I?' _His eyes snap the rest of the way opened. In front of him were skinny metal bars, keeping him in. But on the other side was another dog, a beagle to be exact. From her voice, Yugi knew her to be a girl, but, this dog, had ocean blue eyes and her fur was only brown and white, no black. It only took a moment for Yugi to register who she was.

[Kairi?] Yugi asked. The dog blinked at him, confused. Again, Yugi asked, [Kairi, is that you? It's me, Yuuuu- Iggy!]

Kairi's eyes brighten as she looked more closely at him. {Iggy! Oh, my gosh! It's you! Wh- what are you doing here? How'd you get thrown into the vet?}

Being the one to be confused, this time, Yugi tilted his head to the left. [Vet? I'm in the - - WHAT? How . . . how'd I end up in here?] He howled, making a loud racket.

Kairi looked around, startled before turning her blue eyes on him. {Shh! You must stay quiet, Iggy!} When he bowed his head in embarrassment, Kairi continued. {You mean, you didn't know you were here?} Yugi shook his head. {Well, do you remember anything?}

[Um . . .] _'Should I tell her? She could be my only way out . . . But if I tell her, will she believe me?'_ Yugi weighed his options about weather telling Kairi the truth, the whole truth, or just lying to her. Finally choosing, he asked, [Kairi, this is really important, but, can I trust you?]

Kairi tilted her head. {Well yeah, but that really just depends on what. What's going on, Iggy? You suddenly turned to a serious mode.}

The male beagle let out a heavy sigh. [Well, you see, I shouldn't be here. I don't even know _how _I got here. To tell you the truth, Kairi, I was at the park with my . . . owners when some guy kidnapped me.] The female dog's eyes widen. [But, I was injected with this clear liquid before my owners could save me. And when I woke up, I was here.]

{Oh, Iggy, I'm so sorry!} Kairi said, but Yugi just shook his head.

[There's more. But the next thing I'm going to tell you, you're probably going to think I'm crazy and laugh. But, Kairi, I need to get out of here to go back to my owners. If I don't, and I stay here, then my soul is going to be sent to the shadow realm.] Yugi said, kind of in a rush.

Kairi's eye brows furrowed as she looked confused. {Shadow realm? What's that?}

[Um . . . the Shadow Realm is a place created to send people who did something wrong, or lost a duel, for eternal suffering. Usually when you duel someone with a millennium item, and they cast up a Shadow game, the loser will be sent there. I'm someone that's kind of involved in that game, against my will.

[Now this is going to sound very strange and crazy, I know, but what I'm saying is the truth. A few days ago, a man named Destiny, turned me from a human to a dog. He wanted to see if I would be able to get my friends to know it me, without talking. Remember that man I was with at the pet shop? The one with spiky, yellow and black hair?] Kairi nodded. [Well, that's what I look like, but a bit different. He's my yami. He's a pharaoh from thousands of years ago, who had his soul sealed inside one of those millennium items I was talking about. Well, a year or two ago, I solved the puzzle, letting him be free of his imprisonment.]

Yugi took a deep breath before continuing, [Well, for the last few days, I have been a dog . . . and none of my friends know it's me, well one does, but he's so evil minded, he won't tell the others. But anyways, I still haven't convinced them that it's me, and I only have a few days left. ((Tell me if I'm forgetting anything))] He exhaled and watched Kairi for any clues if she believed him.

A few minutes had past and still, the female beagle didn't reply. Yugi pleaded with his amethyst eyes for her to understand, but otherwise, stayed quiet.

Finally, Kairi looked into Yugi's eyes. {For some reason, I believe you. But, I do have two questions. What's your real name?}

[Yugi, Yugi Motou.] Yugi replied instantly.

Kairi nodded. {Well, alright, Yugi. But my second question, how much longer do you have left?}

[Um . . . well, when I was kidnapped yesterday, I had four days left. So . . . probably three.] Yugi said, thinking.

Kairi's eyes widen. {Wait, kidnapped yesterday? Oh no, no no, you were brought here two days ago. So, you have only two days left.}

[What? Two days? But . . . that's not enough time!] Yugi said, alarmed. [Kairi, you, you have to help me get free! Please!]

Kairi had an odd look that Yugi wouldn't be able to place. {I-I don't know. If I help you escape, then my owners won't be too thrilled with me . . .} She shifted from one paw to the other. {But, what you said, Yugi . . . I don't want you to be sent to the shadow thingy . . .}

[Please, Kairi . . . I'm begging you. I'd do anything, just, please.] The pain in the beagles' voice made Kairi look up and met his amethyst eyes.

Ocean blue on amethyst, Kairi couldn't help but nod her head. {A- alright, I'll help. But, we're going to need a distraction if I am to get your cage unlocked.} In her mind, she thought to herself, _'I don't even know why I'm helping him . . . and what he said, it _does_ sound crazy. So, why am I helping him?'_ She shook her head and looked around.

The room was contained of many cages, mostly with sleep dogs or cats. Luckily Iggy, no, Yugi, was in the bottom cage, which mean easier access. But anyways, they were located in the middle of the entire store (Or building) that whichever door you walked out of, you were bound to meet up with people. But that should be a problem; most of the doors stayed open.

Now, in the room had only a few people; a lady who was talking to one of the veterinarians, a little girl and boy looking at all the animals, and two other veterinarians' looking at these charts, not paying any attention to the beagle looking around.

{Okay, this might be tricky, but there are only three veterinarians, but they're all busy.} Kairi told Yugi as she continued looking around. Yugi listened to every word she said as if his life depended on it, which was funny because his life _did_ depend on it. {There are three other people, one lady and two kids. But, they would only watch if we make an escape. Anyways, there's a door opened that leads straight to the main office. In the office, there's another door, but this door is closed because there's a dog door hooked up to it. If we manage to escape this room, then head for the doggie door.} She said everything fast but looked at Yugi.

The male beagle nodded, but asked, [So what kind of distraction do we need?]

Kairi thought for a minute. {Um . . . how 'bout we - -} Yugi nodded and his eyes grew big at the plan. After finishing explaining the plan, Kairi asked, {so, you think you can do it?}

[Oh yeah, that should be a piece of cake.] Yugi answered, determination clearly shown in his eyes.

Kairi nodded. {Good.} She looked around again, thinking, _'Ugh . . . I still don't know why I'm going to be bustin' my tail for him. What he said is really crazy, but. . . He sounded truthful. Is it wise that I'm helping him? What will I get in return?'_ She shook her body and started to walk away, acting normal. Once she got over to the open door, she lay down, and yawned. _'Whatever, at least helping him will be an excitement, even if I get in trouble.'_

Back in the cage, Yugi sat down and watched as Kairi padded away. He started to count in his head, _'One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi . . . forty Mississippi, forty-one Mississippi.'_ Once he got up to fifty, he nodded at Kairi, who nodded back.

[AAAAAH!] Yugi yelled as loud as his puppy lungs aloud him too.

The three veterinarians looked up and over to Yugi.

"What's wrong with him?" One of them said. He was wearing tan kayak pants and a long, white lab coat. He has brown short hair with blue eyes hiding behind his glasses.

"I don't know." Another said. He looked identical to the first, but had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. This one walked over to the cage and bent down.

On the floor of the cage, the young beagle laid on his side, moaning. "Hey, he doesn't look too good." He examined. He looked up to the other two vets who shrugged. "Should I take him out and examine him?"

The last vet, who was a girl, wearing the same as the other two, must have been their uniforms, she had a pixie hair cut that was all black with red highlights, shook her head. In a light, singsong voice, answered, "We can't; the owner said specifically not to touch that dog."

"But Chelsea, this pup really doesn't look good." The man squatting down next to the cage said. To that, Yugi moaned a little louder and twitched his left front paw.

'_This guy sounds like a new-bi . . . but please, please falls for it!'_ Yugi groaned in his head. His eyes were a bit apart to watch, and from behind the vet, Kairi was rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, Chelsea, just this once. Just look at this pup, he really doesn't look good."

"Maybe he's just having a stomach ache, John. A lot of animals do." The girl, Chelsea retorted.

'_Err!'_ Both Yugi and Kairi thought. _'Just look at him! (Me!) Already!'_

Movement was made, and the first voice responded, "It's just this once, Dr. Verta. Give him a fast check-up; it'll do you some good to do something small, Mr. Hand."

A small 'yes' was made from John Hand as he reached for the cages door. As he unlocked the door and opened it wide, Kairi jumped to her paws and barked, {Now!}

Yugi also jumped to his paws and squeezed past a startled John.

"Hey!" John yelled as he fell backwards off of his feet. The people in the room watched in horror as the male beagle raced past the veterinarian and towards the exit with Kairi, Dr. Verta's dog.

"Hey! He's escaping! Stop him!" Dr. Verta yelled to no one in particular.

{Hurry, Yugi!} Kairi barked. She waited by the door as the smaller beagle raced past her and into the next room.

[Which door?] Yugi barked, looking around as he kept running. Kairi ran ahead of him and turned a sharp left. A door which had a smaller door on the bottom of it, laid about three yards away.

Apparently, someone _did_ hear Dr. Verta yell for a different vet person was running at the two escaping dogs. He has short blond hair that was spiked up.

"Oh, no you don't. No one escapes from this vet!" The blond said as he lunged for Yugi.

{Hurry, Yugi!} Kairi cried out. She had made it past the man and was already going through the doggie door.

Yugi tried to do the same as Kairi but didn't quite make it; the man, as he was falling, Managed to grab a hold of the right back leg. The pup let out a startled cry and twisted around.

"See? No one escapes!" The man said as he started to pull Yugi towards him by the leg.

[Let me go!] Yugi growled and reached as far as his small neck would allow him and bit the man's hand. The man let go with a startled cry and quickly released the beagle. [Thank you!] Yugi yelled over his shoulder as he raced after Kairi.

XxxxX

Yugi the beagle continued to run even though he thought his legs would give out on him. Only one thing mattered to him, and that was getting home. He continued to run and past many unfamiliar buildings, but that didn't stop him.

Finally, what _did_ stop him was someone yelling him name. Yugi stopped so suddenly, he toppled over and landed on his face. [Ooow.] The male beagle moaned as he slowly rose to his paws.

Running up to the clumsy puppy was Kairi. Like Yugi, she was breathing hard. When she stopped next to Yugi, she paused to inhale. {You . . . Okay?}

Yugi nodded. [Yeah, thanks.] Kairi just nodded her head as her breathing slowed down till it smoothed over to normal.

{It's a good thing I called out to you; it didn't seem that you would stop.} Kairi said.

[Oh, uh . . . sorry. I guess I was getting excited that I forgot.] Yugi mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

The female beagle just smiled. {I'm kind of curious, Yugi. Do you know where you are?} When the pup shook his head, Kairi chuckled, {Thought so. Well, I guess I'll walk you home. You just have to tell me where you live.}

If Yugi didn't have fur, you would be able to see him blush. _'I know it's not the same, but . . . no one has ever wanted to walk me home, well, besides my friends._'He thought, but nodded his head. Aloud, he replied, [I live in the Kame Game shop.]

{Really?} Yugi nodded again. {Well, we better be on our way then, it's a long walk from here.} The two dogs started walking side by side.

{So, Yugi, if you really are a human, how old are you?} Kairi asked. She looked sideways to the pup.

[I'm sixteen.] Yugi replied. He could tell more questions were coming, but he let them come. Kairi asked all kinds of questions; from what's it like to be human, to school. He answered each one of them, happy to talk to someone that could understand him.

[I live with my grandpa and my friend Yami.]Yugi answered.

{Really? What about your mom and dad?} Kairi asked.

As they walk, the surrounding buildings started to become more familiar and soon enough, Yugi knew exactly where he was. He calculated that he'd arrive at the shop in the maximum of ten minutes.

[Well, my mom lives with me, I guess. But she's hardly ever there. She likes to travel a lot.] He added when Kairi tilted her head. [And my dad . . . Well, I never see him. My mom says he's far away on business trips. But I don't really care. I have my grandpa.]

Kairi smiled. {Well, it sounds like you like life as a human.}

[Oh, I do. I have wonderful friends and an amazing grandpa.] Yugi smiled, his insides feeling warm by just the thoughts of his friends. But then the warmth started going away by all the worry he has caused them.

{Well, here we are, Yugi.} Kairi said.

Yugi looked up. Standing before them was the game shop. Though, it looked lonely. The pup looked over to his savior and walking companion. [Kairi, I . . . Thank you. I must have sounded like a crazy person back at the vet, but for some reason, you believed me. I am in your debt.] Yugi said.

{Well, you did sound crazy, but glad I could help out. And anyways, I needed an adventure. Being locked up all day in the vet was pretty boring.} She smiled a doggie smile.

{But, I have to be going now . . . I already know my owner is mad at me, let's not make it double.} Kairi leaned forward and licked Yugi on the head. {When you make it back to being human, come visit me. I'd like to know what you really look like.} Kairi yells over her shoulder as she started to run back towards the vet.

Yugi stood there for a moment longer, surprised. He shook himself and looked up at the door. Taking a deep breath, he stumbled up to the door and started to scratch it and yell.

[YAMI! TEA, JOEY, TRISTAN! HEY!]

XxxxX

Yami was lying on the couch, his face resting on a pillow. He groaned. Yesterday, he spent all day looking for Iggy. He tried all the pet stores, vets, and allies, just in case he might be there. Of course he wasn't. ((I don't know, I could never imagine Yami lying like that, well, Yugi I could, but that's because he's adorable! But, when most people get depressed, they lie like that; there face in the pillow. Hehehe)) Now, the name-less pharaoh camped out on the couch, more depressed and hurt than ever before.

'_How can I have two people kidnapped right under my nose? Did I do something to deserve this?'_ He could feel tears well up in his eyes. _'First Yugi . . . and now Iggy. Just kill me—'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud barking noise.

The tri-haired boy sat up and blinked several times. Did he just hear . . . barking? As if to answer his question, the barking started up again. Quickly, Yami stood up and jogged towards the Game Shop. ((Seeing how that's their front door))

Once in the shop, the barking stopped, but only for a few seconds. In only a few strides, Yami walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door.

Sitting on his hind legs was a small puppy with big, amethyst eyes. The puppy stopped barking and looked up at Yami.

"Iggy!" Yami said, his voice almost sighing. He bent down and scooped the puppy up into his arms. "You came back!"

[Well, of course I did!] Yugi barked happily, licking Yami's face. [Why wouldn't I?]

"Well, whadda know? Iggy came back!" A familiar voice yelled.

Both Yami and Yugi looked up to find Joey, Ryo, Tristan, and Tea walking towards them. Sulking a few feet behind them was Bakura.

"How'd you find him?" Ryo asked, jogging the rest of the way. He rubbed Yugi's head as the puppy was still being held.

"I didn't; he found me." Yami replied.

By now, everyone stopped by Yami and petted Yugi.

"Really? You mean he found his way home?" Tea asked, surprised. "Dang, he's a smart puppy to only have been living with you for a few days."

"Well, dog's memories always stay strong," Tristan said. "So it's not really that surprising."

"Can we just get inside?" A voice asked, sort of snappy but sort of bored. Everyone looked to Bakura and glared.

XxxxX

By the time everyone was seated in the living room, Yugi somehow ended up in Tea's lap, being petted, everyone seemed to relax. ((I guess the main setting is the living room! ^^))

Everyone was talking, though it was just a normal hang out type day. Yugi laid in Tea's lap, enjoying himself as she scratched behind his ears.

Well, it was nice, that was until the phone rang.

Till next time!

Sorry the ending was bad . . . and a cliff hanger . . . but . . . i didn't know how to finish it, and it needed to be done. ^^

Okay, i just noticed. Yugi gives Yami a lot of kisses . . . i do NOT mean it as yaoi or anything, just showing how happy he is! Kay?


	9. Duel!

Well, new chapter! And, I've been looking forward to this chapter! A whole bunch! XD *Fan girl screams even though it's her own story* ^^ Well, I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers and that I love y'all! :D

Chapter eight:

Yami looked up. He looked at the clock, which read 3:36pm, before getting to his feet. He walked over to the ringing phone in the hallway.

"I wonder who could be calling." Joey thought aloud. He lay lying down on his back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Hello, Mutou's residence, this is Yami speaking." Yami said into the phone that he picked up. The person on the other line said something, but his voice sounded very far away from the receiver. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"_Oh, sorry Yami."_ A familiar voice sounded. Yami's eyes widen a bit as he recognized the voice.

"H-hey, Ojii- san! How's the trip going?" The teen asked, trying to keep his voice away from sounding worried. He knew why he was calling, one, to check up on the shop and two, see how Yugi and himself were doing. Then he'd want to talk to Yugi, which he couldn't do since Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Back in the living room, everyone quieted down once they heard who the caller was. Tea stopped her petting, and Yugi, who gladly accepted the stopping, got up from her lap.

'_Oh no . . . Ojii-san is on the other line . . . What will Yami say?'_ All of the happiness presented earlier, from finding his friends, evaporated. Replacing the happiness was depression and worry. Yugi sat down and watched his yami talk.

"_Oh, it's going good. Still the usual."_ The voice sounded light and cheerful. _"But what about you? Is the shop still in one piece?"_

Yami gave a light chuckle. "Of course; everything's still in the same place and haven't been moved since you left."

Grandpa gave a soft laugh too. _"Well, is Yugi home? It's been long time since I've talked to him."_

"Um . . . Yugi is, well," Yami stalled, wracking his brains for an excuse. He looked over to his friends and noticed Iggy watching him with sad eyes.

The puppy whined softly, but somehow, Yami couldn't hear him.

As Yami continued to watch him, a tall figure blocked his view and took the phone from him. Startled, Yami looked up to find his blond haired friend talking into the receiver.

"Oi, hey Gramps!"

"_Joey? Ah yes, Joey. I could recognize your voice from anywhere. How are you?" _Grandpa asked, recovering from his surprise.

"I'm doin' okay. But you were askin' for Yugi? He's not here." Joey said. Yami looked at him, confusion showing. He mouthed to him, _'What're you doing?'_ (Is that supposed to be a different paragraph?) Joey just shrugged back.

"_Really? Then where is he?"_

"Well, Yugi didn't want to tell you, but he's been helping a friend from school with his . . . history homework." Yami raised an eyebrow at the blond. Joey sent him a huge grin and winked.

"_Homework? Really?" _Grandpa asked, surprised. But, thankfully, he was buying the act, unlike the one Yami gave to grandpa about Yugi going to the arcade.

"Yup. That's why you've been missing him every time you call. Yugi's been helpin' the kid a whole bunch."

Some noises, like people yelling, were made in the background on the other line. _"Ahh, well, good for him. But, I called to make sure everything was going alright. And, I guess I'll catch Yugi some other day. You kids have fun, as I assume everyone else is there. Tell Yugi and everyone else that I said hi. Good bye Joey." _The other line went dead after Joey said his goodbye. He placed the phone back on its original place and looked at Yami.

As he was talking to Yami, a little puppy started to walk towards the stairs. With his head and tail held down, Yugi let out a sigh.

'_This is just crap. If I don't get them to know it's me . . . not only will my soul be lost, but everyone will be hurting. And grandpa will not only be sad, but mad that everyone lied to him.'_ Yugi thought as he turned the corner. He headed towards the stairs.

Once at the stairs and without even bothering to look up, the puppy started to hop up each one. _'There must be ways . . . Maybe I could bit Bakura to get him to spill . . . though he'd probably wouldn't say anything if I did bite. He left a bruise last time I bit him . . .'_ He made it up half of the stairs.

"Hey, where'd Iggy go?" Joey asked as he and Yami walked back into the room. Everyone looked around, just now noticing the puppy's absence.

"He was in my lap just a few minutes ago." Tea said.

"Yeah, but when the phone rang, he jumped up." Tristan reminded her.

Ryo looked around. "You know, Iggy likes to wonder off a lot."

"I'll go look for him." A voice said.

Everyone looked up to find Bakura starting to stand up. All at once, everyone yelled at him, "NO!" He sat back down with a grumble.

"Last time you followed him, he was pass out cold." Duke scowled, but in return got a deathly glare. Duke casted his own glare at the tomb robber until Yami broke their concentration.

"I'll go look for him." He mumbled before heading towards the stairs. For some reason, he just felt drawn to look upstairs. He shrugged before reaching the stairs. Behind him, he could hear Joey start bickering with Bakura. He smiled before starting up the steps.

About half way up the steps, a small crash sounded. Yami stopped for half a second, his eye brow rising before running the rest up. Once he reached the top, at a fast pace he started down the hall.

The hall contained of four rooms. The first door on the left belonged to Yugi. Right across from his was the bathroom. When you go the rest of the way down the hall, you find another room on the left, which belonged to Yami, and the last room, on the right, was a spare room. Grandpa's room was downstairs, which was the master bedroom.

Yami didn't get very far. He was only a few feet from the first room when he noticed something different. Yugi's bedroom door was always left open a crack. But right now, it was open about a foot or two. Curious, Yami walked up to the door and peaked inside.

What was showing in the room surprised him. Yugi's room was never, let me repeat, never messy, unless he was searching for something. He always kept his room cleaned, making his room the cleanest in the house. And that's how he left it before he disappeared. But now, Yugi's dueling deck was spread all over the floor with the golden box, the one that use to contain the millennium items, but now held his deck, upside down, opened.

Yami opened the door slowly before walking in. He looked around to see what could have caused the disturbance of the cards when he found what he was looking for.

Lying on Yugi's bed, under the covers with his head and two front paws sticking out, was Iggy. One of the duel monster cards was right next to him. The puppy let out a deep, heartbroken sigh. Yami guessed the puppy never heard him come in.

'_What am I going to do?'_ A voice asked.

Yami blinked and looked around. Where'd the voice come from? After doing a full, quiet scan of the room, he turned up with nothing, only him and Iggy. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This wasn't the only time he's been hearing a random voice. When he opened his eyes, he could have sworn he would have had a heart attack.

An image of his friend, his partner, was lying curled up asleep on his bed. Just like any other day. But as fast as the image came, it vanished, leaving a sighing puppy.

Something clicked in Yami's mind as he walked up to the bed. As softly as he could, he whispered, "Yugi?" The puppy's head immediately perked up and he looked over at Yami with huge amethyst eyes. He barked once.

[Yami!] Yugi said, both surprised and startled. [What're you – Wait, did you just say what I think you just said?] Yugi asked, just noticing what his other had said.

Yami furrowed his eye brows. "You _are_ Yugi, aren't you?" He made it over to the bed and sat down, his eyes never leaving the puppies. The puppy, who looked excited, wiggled out from underneath the covers.

[Yes, yes! You finally recognized me!] Yugi barked happily, jumping up at Yami, taking him surprised. Yami only had enough time to stop the pup from licking his face.

"Ugh, no kisses." Yami managed to say, but he laughed. He picked Yugi up from his lap and hugged him tight. "Oh my god Yugi, you've been with me ever since the start. How did I not notice?"

[Uh . . . can't . . . breathe here . . . Yami!] Yugi mumbled, being squished. The pressure of being crushed suddenly decreased.

Yugi looked up to Yami to find him looking down at him. "Did you just say something?"

Yugi tilted his head. [What do you mean?]

/I mean, I can understand you. / Yami said, well, that's what Yugi thought.

[Really? How?] Yugi asked, not aware that Yami spoke through their connection.

Yami lightly chuckled before patting Yugi's head. Aloud, he said, "I think when I finally found out that it was you, our mind connection came back."

Yugi's eyes widened. [Really? Awesome! Now we - -] His bark was cut off by a loud yell coming from downstairs. Both Yami and Yugi looked towards the door. [What was that?] Yugi asked.

"My guess is that Bakura did something." Yami sighed. "C'mon, we better get downstairs and tell everyone where you've been." He smiled at his partner before picking him up and placing him on the floor. Yugi started to trot towards the door when Yami got up, but instead of following, he looked over at the bed and examined the duel card. The card was the Dark Magician. '_Both of our favorite cards. Yup, this is Yugi alright.' _He smiled and walked after the puppy, but something caught his eye. Looking down, and to his left, was the spread out cards.

Thinking ahead, the teen walked over to the cards and gathered them together, also getting the Dark Magician, before placing them in a neat pile and placing them in his pocket. '_Might need these.'_

/Yami! Where'd you go? / Yugi's voice popped into his head.

/Sorry, Yugi, I'm coming. / Yami sent back. He quickly departed the room and walked down the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom was the beagle. He was sitting down, his head tilted to one side as he looked down at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, stepping off the last step.

[Hm . . . I don't know.] He shook his head. [But, c'mon, let's go see what happened.] He sounded excited, but worried. But before Yami could say anything else, Yugi took off at a running pace and turned the corner.

Yami followed. Once he walked into the living room, he stopped and let out a sigh. It seemed that Joey and Bakura was going to have a fist fight, but Tristan and Duke were holding them off. Tristan was holding Joey in an Army head lock position while Duke was holding Bakura's arms back.

"C'mon Joey, you know Bakura does this to make you mad!" Tristan tried to reason with the blond.

Joey tried to struggle out of his friends' strong grasp. "I don't give a damn. If he _does _know something about Yugi, then I'll get it out of him one way or another." He growled.

"But we don't _know _if what he says is true. Think this through, Joey." Tea said. She was standing next to Tristan. She looked over and noticed Yami and Iggy come in. "Oh, good, you found Iggy. But, can you please tell Joey, that even if Bakura is lying or telling the truth, we can't just get into a fight with him!"

Yami walked in further. "There's no need to say anything." He commented. Everyone looked at him startled as Joey shrugged out of Tristan's grip while Bakura forcefully pushed away.

"And what does that mean?" Joey asked, well more like lashed out. He was still trying to calm down as he walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"It means that I already found Yugi."

Tea gasped. "What? How? Where is he?"

Bakura looked up with an amused but curious expression. He was leaning on the wall furthest from everyone with his arms crossed against his chest.

But before Yami could answer the only girl in the room, the dog barked. Yami smiled. "He's been with us all this time."

Ryou looked at Iggy. "You mean, _Iggy_ is Yugi? But, how?"

"Well, that does make sense." Tea mumbled folding her arms against her chest in deep thought.

"What makes sense?" Tristan asked.

"Well, remember when Yugi had left? The feeling in the air seemed to drop by a lot. But, when we found him," Tea said, mentioning Iggy, "The air seemed to go back. But I never noticed. For the few days we had the puppy with us, the air went back to normal. But, when he was kidnapped by the guy, the air seemed to drop once more. I was going to mention it, but never did."

Yugi sat down. He looked at all of his friends as they looked at him.

"How can you be sure that's even him?" Bakura asked his voice as bored as he rolled his eyes.

The beagles head flashed over to the silver head tomb robber. [What are you talking about, Bakura? You know it's me.]

But, Bakura just ignored him. "How can you know for sure that it is him?"

Yami let out an annoyed sigh. "We have our connection back."

Surprising everybody, even Bakura, Joey spoke up. "I hate to admit it, but the dumb ass is right; how do we know that's him for sure? We need to prove that it's him, not that I think you're lying, Yami. It's just, we have so many people hating us they could just be messin' with you and faking that this could be the real Yugi."

[Well, that doesn't make sense . . .] Yugi mumbled.

/Well, it kind of does. / Yami thought to Yugi. He looked down at the pup. /Joey wants to believe that you are you, but he needs proof. Just because I say that you are you and that we have our connection back, doesn't mean you could be the real you. /

Yugi crouched low to the ground and placed his paws over his eyes. ((Aww, I can just image it!)) /You just lost me, Mou hitori no boku! /

"So, what do you propose, Joey?" Duke asked.

The blond just shrugged. "I dunno something that Yugi is really good at?"

Everyone thought for a minute, except for Bakura who was plopped down in the empty recliner his hikari was just occupying moments ago.

"What about a card game?" Ryou suggested. "Someone could challenge him to a game, and if Iggy wins, then we know he's Yugi."

"Yeah, but you're missing one little problem," Tristan said. "He doesn't have thumbs. How is he supposed to hold the cards to play?"

Yugi uncovered his eyes. [Can't someone just hold them for me?] He barked.

"Oh, yeah, but then that could be called cheating, mutt." Bakura said. Without even noticing, as he was picking dirt from under his nails (Uh, don't ask), everyone was looking at him with an anomalous look. Finally feeling the eyes on him, he glared up. "What are you lot looking at?"

"Who are you talking too?" Tea asked. She, along with everyone else, except from Yugi and Yami, were looking at Bakura with a confused, but annoyed expression.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Yami's voice cut Bakura off before he could even say anything.

The tomb robber smirked at the pharaoh. "Yeah, and what of it? Wasn't it obvious that the brat was a dog? I mean seriously, if you were his true friend, or partner, or whatever you want to call it, you would have noticed right off the bat as I did."

Yugi growled low in his throat as he sprang to his paws. [You didn't know right off the bat! Destiny had it so one person would be able to recognize me! So don't give me your bull shit about 'noticing it right off the bat'!] But the silver haired just waved it off and casted the dog a glare.

"Whatever."

"What's going on?" Tristan asked. "This is getting really confusing . . ." Yugi peeled his eyes away from Bakura and looked to his friends. Yami had to do the same, but peel his eyes from his partner.

"Nothing . . . but anyways, if we do play a card game, then someone would have to hold the cards for him. I would hold them, but Bakura would call that cheating." Yami glared at the silver hair. ((If he held the cards, then it could look like Yami was playing the game since he is amazing with all card games 3))

"I can hold them." Ryou suggested. Yami nodded his head. "But what game will it be?"

Everyone looked expectedly to Joey who looked around confused. "Why are y'all looking at me for?"

"Because, you said we have to prove that it's Yugi." Tea answered. "Do you not pay attention to your own self?"

Joey sent a glare at her before looking at Iggy, no, Yugi. "Alright, I challenge you to a game of standard duel monsters. ((Table top game))" He pulled out his deck from his pocket before sitting down in front of the coffee table.

Yugi started to walk over to him when he stopped. [Wait my decks upstairs.] He turned to go get it, or try to, when Yami picked him up. Yugi let out a startled eep as he was being carried over to the table.

/ I got your deck. / Yami said through their mind link. He sat the dog on the table and brought the duel deck out of his pocket. He shuffled them and handed it off to Ryou. /Good luck. /

Yugi barked his thanks and sat down on the table. _'Hm . . . this is going to be very difficult. Not only will I not be holding my cards, but I'm going to have to point to each one . . . great.'_ He waited till Ryou sat next to him, but he was sitting on the floor, before barking out at Joey, as a starting.

"Duel." Joey called out as Yugi barked his out.

The duel started out quiet and normal, well, as normal as it gets when you're challenging a dog to a duel. Ryou held the cards for Yugi, and whenever Yugi wanted to put a card down he pointed to it, and Yami would say which position to place it in; facing upwards, in defense mode, or facing downwards. Whenever Yugi was activating a trap or spell card, he'd place a paw on it, then looked up to Ryou.

[Hm . . . within the next move, Joey will pull Red Eyes out, meaning he'd sacrifice his Panther Warrior and his Gearfried the Iron Knight. If not Red Eyes, then Jinzo.] Yugi looked at his cards. He had Monster Reborn, Queen's Knight, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Spell Binding Circle. He looked up to the field. Dark Magician was the only monster in play. He had one card faced down, which was Magical Hats, and that was it. Yugi chewed on his lip. (1)

Finally making his mind up, he lifted his paw to the Spell Binding Circle card. Bakura nodded and placed that card on the table.

Joey smiled. As he drew one card, he announced, "I sacrifice my Gearfried and Panther Warrior to bring my Red Eyes!" He swapped the two cards for his favorite. "Now, I use my Red Eyes to attack your Dark Magician."

[Not so fast!] Yugi barked. He placed a paw on top of his face down card, which Ryou uncovered. The card was the Magical Hats. Joey cursed under his breath. His dragon missed the shot; resulting Yugi's life points were safe, for now.

Joey placed one card faced down and ended his turn.

Ryou drew a card from the pile and placed it in his hand for Yugi to see. He just drew Pot of Greed. The pup pawed at the card to use it.

"He's playing Pot of Greed." Ryou announced and drew two more cards. Yugi smiled at his cards.

[Okay, now I play Magic Formula, increasing Dark Magician from 2500 to 3200.] Yugi barked as Yami translated. Joey's face dropped. He pawed at another card in Ryou's hand to be placed face down, before barking, [Now, Dark Magician, attack Joey's Red Eyes.]

"Ha, I knew something like this would happen, so I reveal my face down card." Joey said, flipping his face down card up. Scapegoats.

Yugi smiled before pawing at the card he just covered. Ryou flipped it up with a smile on his face. "He played a trap card; Dust Tornado. Your Scapegoats are useless." If this game were to be played on the duel disks, the attack from Dark Magician would have killed Red Eyes, resulting to end of the game. On paper, Tea tallied up the points.

"Well, Joey just lost with Yugi remaining at one thousand five hundred."

She put down her pencil. "And it looks like this is really Yugi."

[As if Yami would ever lie.] Yugi barked his tail wagging.

Ryou placed the cards in his hands on top of the drawing deck before gathering the rest of the cards. "Hm . . . But my question is, Why are you a dog, Yugi?"

Everyone looked expectedly to Yugi, who crouched low to the table. [That, Ryou, is a good question.]

Yami raised his eyebrow. "Do you not know?"

Yugi tilted his head over in Yami's direction. [Well, yeah, I do know. But the deal he made was if you guys found out who I was before my days were up, and then I'd turn back to human. I have one more day left before my soul was to be sent to the Shadow Realm. ]

"Who's 'he'?" Yami asked, confused.

"Hey, what are y'all talking about? We don't speak dog!" Joey whined. He had already gathered his cards together and was resting his chin down on the coffee table, sulking that he had just lost to a dog . . . Yugi.

"Ugh, they're talking about how the brat was suppose to be turned back to human when you pathetic lot knew who he was." Bakura said, rather irritated.

"Well, you don't have to say it all mean, Bakura." Ryou said. "No one knows what he's saying except for Yami and apparently you." His yami casted him a glare, and Ryou looked away, looking uncomfortable.

[I guess I have to start from the beginning, but you're gonna have to repeat everything . . .] Yugi barked to Yami. His double nodded. So, Yugi told his friends what happened, with Yami repeating, from when Destiny showed up at the shop, until he came back home, well, when he came home today. He finished, and winced as he was reading Yami's thoughts; the thoughts where Yugi isn't suppose to hear.

"Well I'll be damned." Duke mumbled. "You _were _with us all this time_._"

"Duke, that doesn't really matter right now. We need to find some way to change Yugi back!" Tea said impatiently to the long, black haired teen. Duke gave her a sheepish look.

Yugi sat up and scratched his ear with his back paw. After the itch went away, he whined. [Somehow, I knew something like this was going to happen.]

"Yes, no one ever _does _keep their end of the bargain." Yami sighed. He rubbed his temples, trying to massage the head-ach that formed in his head.

No one said anything. ((Because_** I **_don't know what to say!)) They all seemed too lost in thought.

Yugi looked around before hopping down off the table. He walked over to the couch where Yami and Tea were sitting before wiggling his butt and jumping up. He slid a bit, but managed to crawl up the crouch and sitting own in between the two.

[What're we going to do?] Yugi asked as he looked over at yami.

/ I don't know. From the situation you talked of, you were supposed to have turned back, but you didn't. There has to be a catch to all of this. / Yami didn't look up but had his eyes remained closed.

[Hm . . . that's true. But the problem is what the catch is?] Yugi sighed as he lay down on the couch. He let a sigh out and rested his head on his paws. Tea patted his head absently.

'_If you go into the game shop, I can explain some things to you.' _A voice whispered into the quiet room.

Yugi's head suddenly shot up. [Who said that?] He looked around the room to see if anyone else head it, but it seemed no one else did.

/ Who said what? / Yami asked and looked up.

Yugi shook his head. _/_Huh, never mind, it must have been - -/

'_C'mon, Yugi. Come to the next room. But, come alone.'_ The same voice said.

The puppy's eyes grow confuse as he stood up. [Hey, I'll be right back. I thought I heard something in the shop.] Yugi mumbled to Yami before hopping off the couch and walking towards the shop.

"Hey, where's Yugi going?" Tristan asked.

Yugi ignored him and continued to walk. '_That voice, it sounded very familiar, as familiar as it did when . . .' _The pup's eyes widen. He started to gallop as fast as his short legs would carry him and rounded the corner. He ran into the shop and growled, [Destiny, where are you?]

"Well, that's no way to greet an old friend." A deep, sarcastic voice sounded. Yugi walked a bit further into the room, trying to find the voice. But as he made it to the center, the door leading from the shop to the house closed with a soft squeal. Yugi spun on his paws and growled deeper and louder in his throat. Standing about two yards away was Destiny. He still wore his black suit but today, he was wearing a royal blue neck tie.

[What old friend? We were never friends to begin with!] ((Sorry, a bit OOC)) Yugi growled.

Destiny's eye brows shot up in a sad but mocking expression. "Oh, that hurts so much, Yugi. I'm afraid you hurt my feelings. So, I guess you don't want to turn back into a human?"

Yugi's eyes narrow. [I was already _supposed _to turn back into a human! We made a deal, Destiny. If I could get my friends to notice it's me _before _my days were up, I could become human again. My friends know who I am, but I'm still a dog!]

In the back of Yugi's mind, a voice asked, /Yugi, are you okay? / Yami.

/yeah, no need to worry. / Yugi thought back, but some of his anger went with the thought. That made Yami suspicious and a bit worried.

/What's the matter? / But before Yugi could respond back, a strange ball of dark energy was shot at Yugi. The puppy let out a yelp and was knocked off his feet. He slid a few feet away from where he was standing only moments ago.

"It's very rude to be talking to someone while ignoring the guest." Destiny said irritated. "I thought I already taught you that lesson."

Yugi slowly got to his feet and gave himself a shake. He glared at Destiny, before smart talking him. [No, last lesson, you taught me not to interrupt when some ones talking.]

The tall man smiled. "Ahh, so you _have _been listening to me. Good puppy." Destiny started to walk towards the puppy but Yugi started to back away.

"Anyways, you want to know why you are not a human yet. Right?" Yugi nodded his head. "Well you see, your friends weren't supposed to find out that you were you. The object of this game was for your soul to be sent to the Shadow Realm. But, how can it?"

Yugi growled deep in his throat, but he kept backing up. Destiny kept walking after him, but this time he was lot closer than before. In his mind, he could feel Yami getting worried from not answering. Quickly, Yugi sent back a two worded message, /it's Destiny. / That got his attention.

Within seconds, the door knob on the closed door started turning but stopped. The door was locked. "Yugi!" Two voices sound on the other side. Yami and Joey somewhere in the background.

Destiny stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked back with an amused expression. "Ahh, so you told him what's going on, I assume? Well," Destiny, within one large step, was squatting down next to Yugi. And in one quick swipe, grabbed Yugi by the scruff and lifted him upwards.

[Hey! Let go of me!] Yugi howled as his body became paralyzed. Outside the door, it sounded as if someone was trying to break the door down.

"Listen here, Yugi Mutou. If you want to regain your body back, go to the address I left on the table. There, you'll find me and _maybe,_ you'll get your body back." Destiny instructed. But as he was talking, the hand holding Yugi started to glow a light blue and soon enough, his eye lids started to droop. Destiny smiled and placed the puppy on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Mutou." He said.

On the outside, the banging stopped and a girl's voice, Tea's for she was the only girl here, said. "Move out of the way, I've got a key." The sound of a key being pushed into its slot then clicking the door to be unlocked sounded. And soon enough, the once locked door was pushed open, revealing a very pissed Yami and Joey. They, along with everyone else, ran into the room just as Destiny smiled at them and started to dissolve into thin air.

"Yami, so glad to have finally met you. Don't worry; your double is fine, just . . . sleepy." Destiny said as he completely dissolved. Lying in a furry heap was Yugi, apparently asleep.

"Yugi." Yami said, but Tea went to go scoop him up. She returned with a sleep pup.

"It appears the man was right; Yugi is just asleep." She said as she rubbed his ear.

"Hey, Yami?" Joey's voice rang out. "You should probably come and see this." Yami left Tea and Yugi and walked over to the counter where Joey and Tristan were huddling. Tristan lifted a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Yami looked at the piece of paper and read the following:

Dear Mr. Yugi and Yami Mutou,

If you want to gain Yugi's body back, met me at 3702 Berra St at 6:30pm. It shouldn't be too far from your own house and I'm sure you're allowed to stay out that late. If you do not meet me at the correct time and place, the puppy's soul will be going straight to the Shadow Realm.

Make sure you bring the dog, and your deck.

Yours Truly,

C.S. and Destiny

"C.S. who's that?" Duke asked, reading over his shoulder.

"I have no idea." Yami flipped the card over but it was blank. He looked at his friends. "Does anyone know who C.S. is?" Everyone shook their heads.

"But the address sounds familiar." Ryou put in. He walked over to the group and re-read the note. "Berra St. That's like a few blocks from here." He said. "I've passed by that street many times a day."

"So you know where it is?"

Ryou nodded his head. "But, I can't be for sure which house it is. I've just passed by the street many times, but it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"So, we'll go to the house tomorrow." Joey declared. When Yami gave him a look and opened his mouth to speak, the blond shook his head. "Whatever you're going to say, don't. We're all in this together, man. If you go, then we're all going."

"And I still don't understand why you keep asking that question." Tristan sighed.

Yami nodded. "So, at least we know what we're doing tomorrow." He smiled before looking at the passed out puppy in Tea's arms. _'I just hope everything will go alright.'_

Till next time!

So, this chapter was alright, but they found Yugi! I've been waiting to write that part! Though, I guess I should have added that they were happy that they found their supposedly missin' friend? o.o Oh well. They were all happy on the inside. ^.^

Well, R&R!

Okay . . . I'm stuck, I need help answering a question. I know I should have already thought of this, but I still haven't. I need ideas, idea's for why Destiny wanted to turn Yugi into a pup. In the first chapter, I said it was because someone had a grudge on Yugi and Yami. That's still true, but I need a reason, a really good one for Destiny.

Anyone wanna help? T.T Don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd very much appreciate it!

Okay, somehow I know some ones going to ask. I guess Yugi and Yami are sharing a deck, really, I don't know. :/ So, let's just say they both share a deck? o.o


	10. The Note

The next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of the characters except fer my own! **Though it _would_ be amazing if I did own it, but that'd be a complete mess, ya know? So, I'll leave it to Kazuki Takahashi, since this is his Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter nine:

"So, you left them my message?" A lady asked. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a long sleeved red v-neck shirt, and winter boots. The lady was leaning in the doorway of her kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

"Hi to you too, Cassandra. But yeah, I left it on the counter." Destiny walked in to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Cassandra turned to face him and took a sip from her mug, waiting for him to continue. "I let the mutt fall asleep. Hopefully, he'll know what's good for him and stay asleep."

Cassandra smiled. "Yes, that would be good. But, then how else would he get his body back?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "All though it would be nice to not have to play a game, I'm looking forward to it."

Destiny just shrugged. "I could care less. So long as his soul is in the Shadow Realm, that's all that matters."

"So, why _do_ you want his soul in the Shadow Realm? Did he ever do anything to you?" Cassandra asked. She still couldn't believe why she was helping this man if he wasn't going to tell her the reason for it.

"We . . . Have some unsettled business to do."

"Really? And what kind is that?" Cassandra pressured with a silky voice. Might as well sound nice about it. She already knew, you try acting mad with him, he could just snap his fingers and poof . . . your destiny was sealed with an 'accident' that could either kill you, or leave you bed-ridden for several months.

Destiny eyed her for a moment with his black, soul-less eyes. He then shrugged. "I don't know, for the fun of it? It's fun to watch people's lives being destroyed." He said. Cassandra just gave him an odd look. "What? Just because I'm Destiny, I can't have fun with human lives?"

Before Cassandra could respond, the door to the house opened, and a shrilly voice echoed the halls. "Sis, I'm home."

XxxxX

_ The wind felt nice, blowing through his fur. He was in a large, grassy place, the grass going all the way to brush his belly fur. He walked around with a relaxed expression. _

_ 'Ahh, it feels nice out here. I wish I could just live here.' The puppy sighed. He continued to walk as the grass started to spring up flowers. The puppy smiled._

_ 'This would only be better if . . .' but before he could think the rest of his thought, a figure comes running into view. _

_ The figure was a slender dog, a beagle to be exact. She had brown and white fur but with no black on her coat. She smiled as she came closer. _

_ Their greetings were a short nod of the head and they walk side by side. _

_ As the two dogs continue to walk, the grass started to get shorter, but they took no notice of it. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze and relaxed as the sun shone down on their backs. _

_ Before long, the grass was replaced by sticky mud. They look down confused and gasped in horror. They were standing in black, sticky goop. They tried to lift their paws, but the goop kept them down._

_ "What the-?" The female dog cried out in alarm. She started to panic as the goop started to boil and pop, though the temperature stayed the same temp. _

_ "We have to get out of here!" The male also cried out. The female nodded but she couldn't turn around. The male tried the same. They looked at each other but before either one of them could respond, a voice echoed around the area._

_ "You'll never win and get your body back, Mr. Mutou."_

_ The male puppy looked up, his amethyst eyes narrowing. "Destiny!" he howled. "What are you talking about? Show yourself!"_

_ But the voice just made a 'tsk-tsk' sound. Then said, "You will be all alone in the Shadow Realm, so you'll need to get use to it." As he was speaking, the female dog next to him started to cry out in pain. He looked at the dog to find her body dissolving into the air._

_ "KAIRI!" The male yelled and tried to move over to her, but the black goop held him back. "Kairi, hang on!" The female kept crying out in pain, but the male could do nothing to help. He watched to his horror as his latest friend gives out one last shriek of pain before she completely dissolved. _

_ The lonely puppy turned around. "Destiny! Whatever's going to happen, my body won't go to the shadow realm! I will win it back!" _

_ The so called man of Destiny didn't reply. The area stayed quiet. Instead of his dream world being the nice, breezy plain, it turned into an all dark place. Everywhere you looked was dark and the temperature was cold. Otherwise known as the Shadow Realm. _

_ Destiny's words seemed too echoed around the dark world, "This is your destiny, Yugi Mutou; your soul is going to the Shadow Realm."_

_ The black goop seemed to dissolve, but the puppy stayed where he was. He couldn't move, not because something was holding him back, but trying to think of a way out._

XxxxX

Joey watched with an amused expression as his friend slept on the couch. He just needed the right moment to wake him up.

"Joey? What're you doing?" Tea asked, walking into the living room. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate and was walking towards him.

"Waitin' for Yuge to wake up." Joey said, looking up. His eyes had the spark of mischief in them.

_'Oh, this can't be good.' _She thought as she sat down on the recliner and tucked her legs underneath her. She took a sip from her mug before asking, "And why are you waiting for him? Just let him sleep."

Joey stuck his lip out a bit in a pouting way. "But that's no fun. I wanna see if he will still go after the ball." He said holding up a green plastic ball. "Last time, he would run after it after a moment's pause, but I still wanna see." Tea just rolled her eyes but said nothing.

About ten minutes had gone by and Yugi finally started to stir. He was letting out soft whimpering noises so Joey placed a gently hand on his head. Bad mistake. Once the puppy felt the touch, his eyes widen and he sprang up. He was in the middle of the couch, but he startled himself, being startled by the hand.

[Ahh!] And there goes Yugi, falling over the edge of the couch, again. Lucky for him though, Joey was sitting on the floor and caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Whoa Yuge, no need to fall over!" Joey said, holding the puppy.

Yugi blinked his eyes, little panic noises alarming in his head. He shook his head and Joey set him down on his paws. [Whoa . . . thanks Joey.] He barked, but yawned. [Why is it that I always fall off the couch?]

A loud racket was made on the floor above them. Three heads turn towards the ceiling before hearing someone run down the stairs.

"And there comes Yami." Joey laughed as indeed, the nameless pharaoh comes into view. He looked from Joey to Tea to Yugi sitting on the floor.

[Mornin' Yami!] Yugi barked. He wagged his tail.

Yami walked further into the room. "You alright Yugi?' He asked.

Yugi tilted his head. [Of course I am why would I not be?]

"I don't know your mind was almost having a panic attack." Yami kneel down in front of Joey and the puppy.

"It's probably because Joey scared him." Tea remarked and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Joey stuck his tongue out at Tea who stuck hers out at him.

"It wasn't _my _fault!" Joey said. "He was making noises so I put my hand on his head. Then he jumped up and fell off the couch . . . again." He smiled before addressing his pal. "You know, Yuge, you fall off the couch a lot."

[Geez thanks Joey.] Yugi mumbled. He looked at Yami before replying, [But I was just having this weird dream, and then felt something on me. No big deal.] He scratched his ear his hind paw. [Don't worry, Yami. There's nothing wrong.] He added when Yami gave him an odd look.

"Alright. But, what was your dream about that caused you to have half of the panic attack? Yes, I know. I felt the disturbed presence from upstairs, and that was before you were awake."

Joey and Tea looked confused, but mildly interested.

[Um . . . I don't really remember.] Yugi lied. _'It's nothing important. Just Destiny trying to scare me.' _He thought to himself. Yami didn't look satisfied but let it at that. He looked up at Joey and Tea.

"Was Taylor coming?" He asked.

"Much later." Joey said. "He said he had errands to run and that it could last for a while. But Ryou said he's coming around one . . . with Bakura. Though the dumb ass won't be stayin' for long."

Yami nodded. He looked up to the clock which read 11:56pm. "Well, what should we do today?" He asked.

[Can we just stay here? I'm tired of walking!] Yugi whined. [And kind of hungry . . . .] He crouched low to the ground and gave his yami his best puppy eyes. (Which didn't really work because he IS a puppy! ^^)

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'll find you some food. But we'll discuss things after you eat." He said getting up. Tea followed him into the kitchen, but Joey stayed where he was, grinning.

Yugi turned around. He looked up to his blond haired friend, and from the look he was expressing, Yugi gulped. [J-Joey? Why are you looking at me like that?]

"So, Yuge." Joey said trying to be casual. "How would you like to play a game?"

[That depends on _what_ game you're talking about.] Yugi barked. But sat up to watch his friend.

Joey reached into his pocket, where he placed it when Yugi wouldn't wake up, and pulled out a familiar round object. Yugi eyes widen in annoyance.

[You're not expecting me to chase after that, are you?] But Joey grinned.

"I wanna see if you'll still chase after it. Yeah yeah, I know your gonna kill me later, but, why not have fun?" He tossed the little green ball over to the kitchens entrance and they both watched the ball bounce a few times. Joey looked over to his friend and watched as he just glared at the ball.

[Like I told you before, I won't chase after it.] He turned his glaring eyes to the blond.

"C'mon Yuge, you know you wanna." Joey said, as if reading the beagles mind.

Yugi shook his head but took a peek over to the ball. It was almost like the sun's rays were shinning down on the plastic green ball for a reason. The ball shone like never before, and it just sat there, waiting to be chewed on. Yugi peeled his gaze from the ball back to Joey.

The blond furrowed his eye brows in disappointment, much like he did the first time. But Yugi stood his ground. In the back of his mind, not the connection, he could hear little voices telling him to go after it.

Yugi shook his head. [No . . . I will _not_ go after it!] He turned his eyes back to the ball and gulped. This time, he could hear little angle voices singing.

_'Go after the ball, Yugi. You know you want to!' _The voices sang.

The puppy shook his head. [No, no, no, no! I don't . . .] and then he took off, running after the ball. [Joey, I hate you!] Yugi jumped on the ball and slid into the kitchen. He doesn't pay attention to his two friends talking as he chewed on the ball, all the while thinking, _'Joey, I hate you! . . . I hate be a dog! . . . . Why can't this thing just tear already?' _

Joey walked into the room with a victorious smiled in place. He stepped over his friend and stifled a laugh as he walked over to Tea and Yami who had stopped what they were doing to smile at the puppy.

"Yup, he still goes after the ball." Joey announced. "Though it took a few minutes, he finally ran after it."

Yami chuckled. "And you know he's insulting you, right?" And at that, Joey looked at Yugi to find him growling his agreement but was too busy to look up.

"Aw, c'mon Yuge, you know I'm just havin' some fun!" Joey whined. He walked back over to the puppy and tried to take the ball away, but Yugi growled.

[No! Besides not wanting to give up this annoying ball, I'm not giving it to you. You'll feel tempted to throw it again.] Yami laughed and Joey looked up confused, but the tri-haired just shook his head.

"You know, when you get your body back, Yugi, you won't be as cute anymore." Joey commented. He smiled as the puppy stopped his chewing and looked up.

[Hey! What's that suppose to mean?] He sat up and frowns.

"I don't know about that, Joey." Tea said. "He's always been cute." Thankful that he had fur, no one could notice the blush spreading across his doggie cheeks.

Joey rolled his eyes before reaching out and picking the pup up. Yugi protested, but the blond ignored him and held him in a baby position. He scratched behind the ear and walked over to the other two. "Whatever. But, it's going to be different here without a puppy."

Yami leaned against the counter with his arms crossed at his chest. He smiled. "Uh huh, I don't know about that, Joey. With just Yugi being here, is already a handful. I don't think this house could take another rambunctious ((Spelled right?)) thing running around the house." (1)

[Hey! I'm not a handful!] Yugi protested. [Well . . . okay, _sometimes _I can be, but not all the time!] He frowned as he wiggled in Joey's arms, trying to get comfortable.

Tea walked up to Joey and patted Yugi's head. "Hey, did we ever get any pictures of him, Yami?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

Yugi's eyes widen when Yami nodded his head. "Yup, plenty of them. Why, you want some?"

Tea smiled and nodded her head. "He's just _so _cute!" She touched his nose with her finger.

[You got pictures? When?] Yugi asked in disbelief.

_/When you weren't paying attention. /_ Yami said through their mind link. /_A lot of the time when you were sleeping, and playing around. /_ Yugi gave him a scowl. _/Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't know it was you. /_

_/Uh huh. /_ Yugi thought back_. /Just consider yourself lucky you have an excuse . . . / _His thought was cut off by a loud grumbling. Everyone looked down at the puppy before laughing.

"I guess someone's hungry." Tea observed.

Yugi looked away, slightly embarrassed. [I hate when that happens.]

For the next half of an hour, the four ate lunch and were talking to Yugi about what happened yesterday with Destiny. The pup told them what happened, in exchanged for what happened after he passed out. When Tea retrieved the note and Yugi read it, he shook his head.

[This sounds like a trap.] He was crouching on the coffee table with Tea and Joey sitting on the couch. Yami was sitting with his back leaning against the couch, but was sitting on the floor.

Yami translated what Yugi said.

"For us, _everything's _a trap." Joey muttered.

Yami nodded his head. "But it could be our only option. Or do you know another way to not get Yugi's soul sent to the Shadow Realm?" Joey shook his head. "If it is a trap, then we'll fall for it; there are not many other options available."

Everyone stayed quiet. Yugi rested his head on his paws and sighed heavily. [Why does everything always have to happen to me?]

_/Because of me. / _Yami thought back darkly.

The puppy turned his eyes to his yami and shook his head. /_No, I won't believe that. You have done nothing wrong. I mean, how could you? /_

Yami was about to think back, but his thought never formed when a knock sounded at the door. Yugi's head shot up in a doggie manner.

[Oooh! A knock!] He quickly jumped down from the table and started to run towards the game shop where the front door was.

"Oh, no you don't." A voice sounded, and before Yugi knew it, his feet weren't touching the cool floor. Yami picked Yugi up and brought him back to the couch. "You're staying here."

Yugi sat on the couch, pouting. [Aww! But, I wanna see who's at the door!] He watched as Yami left the room.

"That sucks, man." Joey said as he patted Yugi on the back. "Your fun got ruined."

"Joey!" Tea said. "Really? It's for his own good." When Yugi tilted his head at Tea, the same as Joey, she sighed out of frustration. "Every time Yugi runs off, something always happens to him."

[Not every time!] The beagle whined. He frowned at Tea but then crouched low to the couch. [Alright alright, every time. But it's not my fault!]

The frustration vanished from Tea's face when Yugi crouched low. Her eyes widen and she squeals, "Aww! You are just _so _cute!" She picks him up and hugs him tight.

With the air being knocked out of his lungs, Yugi looked over at Joey and sent a silent pleading of help. The blond stifled a laugh before shaking his head.

"Sorry, Yuge, but you're on your own on this one. It's hard trying to peel a girl away from something they think is cute." Joey got up and headed for the kitchen leaving a opened mouth puppy with a girl.

After about a minute, Yugi tried to wiggle from his friends grasp. [Teaaaaaa let me go!] He whined.

Almost as if reading his mind, Tea loosened her grip and put him back on the couch. "You are just _too_ cute!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at his now messed up fur. As he starts to lick his fur down, Yami walked back into the room, followed by two silver haired guys. Ryou was right behind Yami while his own yami behind him, and boy did Bakura look mad.

Joey walked into the room with a bag of potato chips in hand. He eats some but leans against the door frame (The door that you leave the kitchen to living room, or vice versa.) "Oi, what's wrong with you?" He asked, mentioning to the mad tomb robber.

Bakura just gave him a dirty look before finding a wall to lean on.

Ryou looked from his Yami to Joey as he sat down on the recliner. "Uh, don't mind him; he's been having an off day."

Joey opened his mouth to say something but Tea casted him a _You-say-something-and-your-going-to-have-to-hold-yourself-back _look. Then he closed his mouth. Instead, he asked, "So are y'all coming with us to help save Yugi's soul?"

[You make it sound some easy and casual!] Yugi whined.

"I don't think so. Sorry, Yugi, but my father is coming into town last minute. He's dropping some things off and I have to be there for it." Ryou stated. "And I highly doubt you want Bakura going, not that he wants to go either." He looked over at his yami to find him glaring at him. "Yeah, he doesn't want to." He looked over to Yami. "Sorry that I can't come."

Yami waved it off. "No big deal." He walked over to the couch and sat on the empty cousin, (Tea was on the right of Yugi, who was in the middle, so Yami is on the left of the puppy.)

"Um . . . Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Yami. And Joey and Tea in private." Ryou said, rather nervous.

Joey frowned. "Okaaay, why?" Either way, the blond pushed off his door frame and stood there, continuing to eat the chips.

Tea and Yami got up from the couch. "We'll talk in the kitchen." Yami said. As Tea and Ryou walked to where Joey was, Yami looked down to tell Yugi that he'll be right back when he noticed his partner glaring off. He looks to where Yugi was glaring, and was a bit surprised. Yugi was glaring at Bakura, who was glaring back. That's not weird at all.

"Um . .. Yugi, I'll be in the kitchen." Yami stated, confused. But he walked to where his other friends were, leaving the tomb robber and puppy alone.

**"So, we meet again, Yugi." Bakura said, talking like he was in a movie where the good guy and villain were facing off.**

** Yugi continued to glare. "Aye, we do. How goes it, Bakura?"**

** The silver hair grinned before getting up and walking over - - - (Okay okay, Just wanted to make sure y'all were paying attention. And . . . I couldn't resist! No, that didn't really happen. Hehehe! –Kairi Now, on to what REALLY happened!)**

The two continued to glare. They never moved from their spots, the only moving was their breathing and blinking.

Finally, Bakura broke the silence. "Why are you glaring at me for?" He asked, his voice full of boredom and dull-ness. He crossed his arms over chest.

[I don't know, maybe it's 'cause you lied to everyone and weren't - -]

Yugi got cut off by Bakura. "Hey, I did what I had to do. If I told them that you were you, then there would have been no fun."

[Fun? You thought it was fun to watch people suffer?] Yugi sprang to his paws in anger. [It was 'fun' to have everyone worry and heartbroken? It was fun to lie to them? I would never run away! Not in a million years! Especially because if I got mad or whatever you said!] Something inside him felt dark, cold, and powerful. He didn't know what was going on, but the darkness was spreading throughout his body. ((It's just like this feeling!))

Bakura laughed and pushed off of the wall. He starts to walk towards the angered puppy. "My my, you are so angered. But, to answer your question, Mutt, yes, it's fun to watch others suffer. It's who I am, duh." He said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world. He reached the couch and squatted down to be somewhat eye level to Yugi's. "Why are you so mad about it?"

Yugi clenched his jaws. [Why I'm so mad? I'm not mad, Bakura, just, uugh, fine, I'm mad! But you don't know what it's like to be a dog! You don't know how it feels not to be able to eat like a human, walk like a human, and not have _thumbs! _I hate it!] Now, this is very unlike Yugi; he's always a sweet child, sorry, high schooler, but, he's been suffering so much, shouldn't he have just one chance to let everything release? Especially to the one whom he hated as of right now? Yes, I really do. That's why, Yugi does what he's about to do. He doesn't know why, but, it felt right.

Before Bakura could reply, Yugi, despite his nice side, reached forward and quickly clamped his teeth around the tomb robber's nose. He bit down hard and could feel the skin break and blood gush into his mouth.

Bakura let out a howl of pain and anger. "The hell you do that for?" He yelled. He tried to pull back, to make the dog let go, but Yugi bit down harder. Bakura reached out and tried to yank the pup away, but of no avail.

[You've been pissing me off, Bakura. Making Yami and Joey and everyone else suffer!] Yugi mumbled through a mouth full of nose and blood.

From the loud yell, Yami and everyone else in the kitchen ran out into the living room. "The hell's going on?" Joey yelled.

Bakura ignored him and grabbed a fist full of Yugi's back fur, making the puppy instantly let go. Realizing that he let go, Bakura, in one quickly movement, picked Yugi up and threw him, yes threw him, across the room. Yugi hit the wall with a loud thump and slid down the wall.

"Yugi!" Tea squealed out. She ran over to the puppy while Yami glared at the badly bleeding Bakura.

"Bakura! What is going on?" Yami yelled.

The tomb robber was holding his noise, but blood was seeping through his fingers. "The hell should I know. Ask your damn mutt."

[If you weren't being a jack ass, I wouldn't have needed to bit you!] Yugi yelled. Yami and Bakura looked at the puppy slowly getting to his paws. He was spitting out blood that littered his mouth. Tea was right next to him, her hands out ready to catch him if he fell.

"Yugi . . ." Yami whispered. _'Something feels wrong here, besides Yugi acting like this. Even when he goes mad, he'd never burst like this.'_ He tries to look into his partner's soul room, but something was blocking it. He tried again, but got the same answer.

"You aren't supposed to bit me to _begin _with!" Bakura roared.

As quickly as he could, Ryou went to his yami with a few paper towels. "Here, press this against your nose; to stop the bleeding." He explained when Bakura glared at him. The tomb robber seized the towels and pressed them against his nose. Ryou turned around to face Yami and Joey. "Well, obviously, it's time for us to leave. Sorry that . . . that this has happen."

"Sorry? You shouldn't be apologizing to them!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and yanked him towards the door.

"Uh . . . see you guys later!" Ryou managed before he and his yami disappeared around the corner.

Once the door to the shop slammed closed, Joey looked over at the puppy. "Yuge, why'd you do that for?"

Yugi blinked a couple of times, before he shook his head. [I-I don't know. I-I-I don't really remember much.]

Yami translated for Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked. Yugi had sat down and looked down at his paws.

[I don't know. The only thing I could remember was getting angry. And then, everything went dark.]

Yami's eyes brows scrunched up in confusion. "How could that be?"

The puppy looked up. He shook his head and a whine escaped his throat. He crouched low to the ground. [I really don't remember.]

When Joey looked at Yami, the ex-pharaoh translated.

"Things are gettin' really weird around here." Joey thought aloud. He walked to the couch and sat down, his hands holding his head like he had a head-ach.

Tea picked Yugi up, though the puppy didn't do anything, and cradled him close as she walked over to the couch. "You mean, things are getting _weirder_." She sat down next to the blond and looked down at the sadden puppy. She pet along this back and scratched behind his ears.

Yami walked over and squat down in front of Tea. He looked into his partners amethyst eyes. /_I think this could be Destiny's doing. / _When Yugi looked at his partner, Yami continued. /_When I tried to reach your soul room, something was blocking me out; I couldn't get in. Everything was dark and cold, much like the Shadow Realm. / _

Yugi lifted his head. [So, Destiny is still trying to stop me!] He barked, sounding angered.

Yami told his theory to his two friends, and they thought the same as Yugi.

"Won't that guy just quit?" Joey asked to no one in particular. He got up and walked back to the kitchen where he left his bag of chips. A minute later, he came out, munching on some potato chips. He sat back down.

Tea rolled her eyes and snatched the bag away from him. "Joey, this is no time to be eating! We have to think of something!"

The blond pouted and tried to reach for the bag. "But, I think better when I eat!" But Tea never gave him the bag back.

[There's only one thing we can do . . .] Yugi mumbled.

"And what is that?" Yami asked.

[Wait for six thirty to arrive.]

Okay, I don't know what y'all would think about that. In my mind, for some reason, it sounds a bit of yaoi, but IT'S NOT! Don't ask why, please. But just so y'all won't think that way! ^^ And I know I've said this before, but I have to say it again!


	11. Life and Death Situation

Okay, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DarkHeartInTheSky for giving me an idea! And also, I just wanted to say thank you all for trying to help me think of something! Y'all gave me good ideas, but I don't know. Some of them just didn't click, but I just wanted to say thank you!

One more thing before I let y'all read: I don't know if you hate it or like it, but for me updating really fast, it's because I am one, a fast type-er and that I love this story, and two, is because I'm usually already starting the next chapter by the time I'm uploading the first. If that makes any sense. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of the characters!

Chapter ten:

By the time six arrived, Tristan had made it to the Game Shop. He greeted all of his bored friends and sat down on the ground, facing his friends.

"So what have you four been up too?" He asked.

[Absolute . . . boredom!] Yugi whined, rolling over onto his back as he lay on the floor near the kitchen. His feet were limply hanging in the air like a dead possum.

"Nothin'." Joey yawned. "We watched TV and ate chips."

"_You _ate chips. But, really, we did nothing today. Although, we were teaching Yugi to play dead and to roll over!" Tea announced, rather excited.

[You made me!] A voice griped.

Yami smiled. "What were you doing today, Tristan?"

Tristan lay down on the carpeted floor and stretched his back. "Uh . . . kept running errands for my mum. She got sick the other day and can't move. But don't worry, she's fine." He said quickly, not wanting his friends to worry over nothing. He sat up. "And really, how'd you make Yugi roll over?"

"She tricked him." Joey replied before Tea could. Tristan's eyebrow raised and he grinned.

"Really? How - - Ow!" Tristan looked down to find Yugi sitting next to him, licking his paw and minding his own business. "Hey, why'd you hit me for?"

Yugi looked up at him with a look of innocence. [I didn't do anything!] He put his paw back on the floor and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. [Nothing that you can prove, anyways.] He quickly smiled up at the brunette.

Joey looked over. "What'd he do?"

"He hit be!" Tristan whined.

The blond rolled his eyes as Tea sighed before saying, "Oh, quite being a baby. But Yugi!" Yugi poked his head up. "Come here!" Tea said as she motioned for her puppy friend to come over.

Instead of going towards her, he started backing up. [Nu-huh! I'm going to stay away from you! Next thing you know, you'll be placing me in a too-too!] He tried to turn around to run away, but two strong hands grab him around the ribs (?) and picked him off the ground.

[Tri-staaaan! Put me down!] Yugi tried to wiggle away from his friend.

"Here you go, Tea. One wiggling puppy." Tristan smirked as he placed the beagle in Tea's lap. "Hold him tight, I hear they like to escape a lot!" Everyone in the room laughed.

Tea held Yugi at arms length. "Aw, cheer up Yugi; I'm not going to make you do anything." Tea giggled as Yugi was frowning.

Yugi looked over at his yami. [Help me!] He pleaded.

Yami shook his head. "Sorry, but you have to get out of this one your own!" He said and stood up from the couch.

[Don't leave me here with them!] The puppy howled playfully as Yami left the room to go upstairs.

"Hey! No yelling or howling in the house!" Yami heard Joey say as he turned the corner to go up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs to deep in thought. _'About fifteen more minutes before we can get his body back.' _He thought. In those few thoughts, he walked up the last step of the stairs and headed for his room. ((He walked fast! o.o ))

'_I wonder what's going to be awaiting us when we get there. Defiantly a duel.' _He thought, recalling that the letter said to not forget your deck. He walked into his room and headed straight for his desk.

Yami's room, unlike Yugi's, was a bit messy. Not like how most teen rooms were with clothes strewn across the floor, or in girl's case, make-up, and other things, Yami's room had a few comic books, school books, and duel monsters scattered across the floor. Best thing about it, there wasn't much there so you could actually _see _the floor. His room was a bit plain, with just a bed, bed side table, a desk and chair, and a dresser. He had a few pictures on the walls of him and his friends, but that was about it.

Like I said before, Yami walked over to his desk. Scattered on the tabletop, was many papers, pens, pictures, and books. The one thing that stood out was a collar. Yugi's collar. The pharaoh picked the single row, studded collar up and held it in his hands. He remembered when his partner was being kidnapped and the kidnapper yanking the collar off.

Yami fingered the dog tag he had bought, (Which I'm so sorry I never mentioned!) and ran his thumb over it. Written on it was Yugi's dog name 'Iggy' and had the _'if found, please contact:' _number. The metal felt cool as he let it go. Making sure that he was holding the collar, he turned around and exited his room and going back down stairs.

Half way down the stairs, he heard Yugi complaining.

[Nooo! Let me go! Jooooey!]

"Yugi, stop squirming! It's hard to put this on!" The blonde's voice sounded.

Yami stopped on the last step, a bit afraid to see what was around the corner. But, shaking his head and smiling, he continued on.

What lay before him, Yami had to cover his mouth to hide the laugh that wanted to escape. Tea was holding a very wiggly puppy as Joey was placing tape on the puppy's paws. Tristan had a camera in his hands, as he stood off to the side.

[Let me go! I don't like the feeling of it!] Yugi howled, and when he caught sight of Yami, he pleaded, [Help me!]

Yami walked further into the room. "What are you guys doing?"

Tea was trying hard not to laugh so Joey spoke for her. "I heard that if you put tape on either a cat or dog's paws, that they walk really funny!" Joey put the last piece of tape on his friends paw and let go. "There! Sorry, Yuge, but I wanna try this. What better time if we can do it on a dog we have now? Let him down Tea!"

Tea nodded and placed Yugi on the carpet, feet first. "Sorry, Yugi." She whispered, laughing.

Yugi stood frozen on the carpet. [I'm not moving!] Yugi whimpered. Having tape on all four paws made him a bit unstable. As slowly as he could without following over, he picked one paw up and, using his mouth, tried to take the tape off.

[You . . . don't love . . . me!] The puppy muttered as he kept trying to pull the tape off.

"Joey, make him move." Tristan whispered. Yami then noticed that the camera was placed on recording. He laughed mentally.

Joey smiled evilly and quietly moved towards the too preoccupied puppy. He moved his hand in a quick motion causing the puppy to topple over.

[Aaah!] Yugi toppled over. He looked up and playfully growled, [Joey!] For a moment, he forgot all about the tape and got up. But instead of getting up normal, every time Yugi placed one paw on the floor, he immediately lifted back up. [This feels _weird!_] He complained.

"Hey Yugi, come here!" Joey called.

Yugi looked over to his friend as he continued to make an attempt to get up. He shook his head. [Nu-huh!]

"Please Yugi?" Tea asked. "We'll take the tape off if you do!"

Finally back on all four paws, he thought about the offer. [I don't know . . . . You could be lying.] But shrugging his shoulders, he tried to walk towards his friends, but the tape made the walking very uncomfortable that he practically had to jump. Instead of going towards his friends, his destination was off, making him swerve a different way.

In a matter of seconds, Yugi was at the kitchens entrance instead of being in the center of the room. His friends cracked up as they watch their friend quickly zoom around the house. Yugi left the kitchen and continued to try to get the tape off, all the while complaining.

[Pleeeeeease can someone heeeelp!]

As Yugi started to jump/walk/run by Yami, the tri-haired scooped the puppy up, trying hard not to laugh. He sighed. "You poor thing."

Yugi wiggled in his yami's hold. [Pleeeeeease get the tape off!]

While Tea, Joey, and Tristan were still cracking up, Yami managed to get the tape off. Yugi relaxed in the safety of his yami's arms. [Thanks, Yami.] Yugi sighed. His heart still raced from the uncomforted feeling and running. [But, can you set me down? I have some unfinished business to do.] He grinned. In his mind, and from what Yami could see, Yugi was planning to attack his friends. ((In a playful manner))

Yami shook his head and smiled. In a voice loud enough, he got his friends attention. "We actually need to go. Ten minutes till six thirty."

The three laughing teens stopped and looked at the clock and sure enough, it was six twenty.

Joey jumped up from the floor. "Crap, I almost forgot!" Tea and Tristan quickly got to their feet, all their laughing presented earlier, vanished. Instead, it was replaced by a serious expression.

Yugi tensed up but before he could ask to be let down, Yami placed something around his neck.

"Just in case someone tries to take you again." Yami told him.

"Do you really think someone will try?" Tea asked, worried.

Yami nodded. "They're still trying to keep Yugi from getting his body back." He placed his hikari on the floor. He walked over to the couch where a green bag with a duel disk was waiting. He picked it up and slung the straps over his shoulders.

Yugi shook himself before looking up to his friends. [You got the address?] He asked. Yami nodded. [Then let's get going!]

XxxxX

Four friends, plus a puppy walking beside them on a leash, walk down Berra Street. They all looked like they just had a friend beaten up so they're getting revenge. ((Which in their case, it's somewhat similar!))

Joey started counting off the house numbers as they pass them. "3720, 3718 . . ." He continued.

"These houses are huge!" Tea exclaimed. Each house on the street was like mini mansions. They all were two stories, but the size of a school. The houses were all different brick colors; some red, some blue, tan, etc. "And their yards look amazing!" The grass was all green with no yellow in them even though it was fall. The houses had fountains and trees and a lot of bare-ness.

"I wonder who lives in these houses." Tristan wondered aloud.

Yami and Yugi paid no attention to their surroundings. Instead, Yami was paying very close attention to his hikari's emotions and thoughts.

/_Are you alright?_ / Yami asked through their connection. He kept his head facing forward as Yugi continued to stare down at the sidewalk.

/_I don't know. I feel . . . . Nervous? I don't know what I feel. Maybe I'm just anxious to gain my body back. / _

/_Don't be. Everything will be alright. I don't know what Destiny and this 'C.S' person is planning, but whatever it is, we'll get through it. And anyways, if they were to somehow take your soul, I swear, I won't stop trying to get it back. /_

At this Yugi looked up. _/Just . . . whatever happens, promise me you won't sell your own soul to get mine back. /_

Yami hesitated but nodded his head. _/I promise. /_

"3706 . . . 3704 . . . 3702! We're there." Joey announced, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

The five friends stood outside of a huge house. This house looked more like a collage building than a house, with many cars parked on the drive way, chairs on the deck, and had three stories. The yard was amazing. Many trees were planted all over with many different bushes. Flowers lined the house, many different types; Lilies, roses, blue flowers, red and yellow and pink and orange.

"Dang, these people are rich." Tristan breathed.

The five of them walked up the long driveway and up to the front porch. They stopped at the tall, brown door made of glass. The glass was stained in a picture of flowers with a beetle on the bottom. ((Stained glass)) The color was beautiful and blended amazingly. On the side of the door was a knocker in the shape of a beetle.

"I don't know, but if I knew any better, I think I know who lives here." Tea commented, eyeing the beetle.

Yami moved closer to use the knocker, but someone was already pulling the door open. ((Guess who, guess who?))

"My my, just who she was expecting." A shrilly voice sounded on the other side of the door. With the door all the way open, a boy wearing an annoying shade of lime green shirt, black shorts (Even though it was winder), tennis shoes, and big, round glasses stood there with his arms crossed at his chest. His hair was a light shade of blue and had blue eyes behind his golden colored glasses.

"Weevil? _You_ live here?" Joey's eyes bulged out in shock.

"What do you think, Wheeler?" Weevil rolled his eyes. But he looked at Yami before saying, "Why don't you come in; someone has been expecting you." He moved out of the way to let the group of friends in but once he caught sight of the dog, he quickly stated, "If you're going to bring a dog in here, you're going to have to hold it." His voice was full of abhorrence as his eyes eyed the beagle.

Yami glared at the boy before unclipping Yugi's leash, rolling it up and putting it in his pocket, and picking his hikari up.

"Now, if you will follow me then. And do not touch anything." He said before walking straight ahead.

Inside the house was even more magnificent than the out. Inside had expensive furniture, a grand staircase, which they were walking right past, beautiful, but expensive taste of tables. Hanging from the ceiling were chandeliers, each one of them different sizes and colors.

"Wow," Tea whispered as she looked at a stained glass lamp that sat on an old oak table.

"Don't touch it; it's more expensive than your house." Weevil's voice sounded. Tea looked at him, her face annoyed.

They continued to follow him for several minutes.

Finally, Weevil led them to a pair of closed doors. He stopped and faced them. "I will leave you here." He doesn't say anything else and starts to walk off before Tristan called after him.

"Who's behind the doors?"

Without turning back, he spoke in a mocking voice, "Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?" He continued to walk away.

Tristan shrugged as Joey opened the doors.

The room was lightly lit by a few lamps, but bright enough that you could see things clearly. In the center of the room were two chairs with two people sitting in them. But that was all what was in the room.

Cautiously, the gang walked into the room, all eyes on the two people in the center of the room. Once they were close enough, one of the people stood up. It was a woman. She looked very young, maybe in her late twenties early thirties, and she was pretty. She had bright red hair with darker spots throughout it. From a distance, you could make out her dark, blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. The lady was wearing a beautiful, black dress that went down to her knees. On her feet was a three inch heel.

In a soft but firmed voice, she greeted the teens. "Welcome, Yami and Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. My name is Cassandra Sensamino."

The person sitting on the other chair stood up. The person who stood up was a freckin' tall man wearing a light purple suit and purple tie. He had on black, shiny shoes. His hair color, an unusual fire-y red, was pulled back into a pony tail. He had a black mustache that made no sense if he had red hair.

[Destiny!] Yugi growled.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan look in shock to their furry friend.

"Dude, we just heard you." Tristan whispered, but Yugi paid no attention to him, instead, his eyes were fixed on the man.

"Hello, Yugi Mutou. Miss me?" Destiny smirked.

"You're the person who sent us the letter, were you not?" Yami asked his eyes fixed on Cassandra.

The lady smiled. "Yes, yes I was."

"Then I have a question for you: Why did you have Yugi change into a dog?"

Cassandra softly laughed before replying, "A man who gets to his point. But, as I should say, it was for revenge, dear Yami."

"Revenge for what? As far as I'm concerned, Yami never met you!" Joey affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. Beside him, Tristan did the same.

"Aaah, I guess I'm going to have to explain myself, huh?" Cassandra said. "Well, my revenge, it's not really mine to get on the likes of you. My little brother seemed to be having trouble trying to get his; I thought I would step in and help."

"Little brother?" Tea asked curiously. Her eyes then got big. "You mean to say, that _Weevil _is your little brother?" When Cassandra nodded her head and rolled her eyes, Tea continued. "But, then why isn't your last- -"

"To be honest, he's my step brother. We have the same mother, but different fathers. His last name is Underwood while mine is Sensamino. Different fathers, different last names." Cassandra said, cutting the brunette off.

"Ah dude, I'm sorry." Joey said.

Cassandra just glared at him but said nothing, instead she looked at Yugi. Yugi was still in Yami's arms, and was still glaring at Destiny.

"Why did you want to get revenge for?" Yami asked, trying to find helpful answers.

Cassandra rolled her green eyes over to Yugi's holder. "Isn't it obvious? My little brother has been trying to get back at you ever since Duelist Kingdom. Since he couldn't do it, I decided I could help him."

[Then why did you need _his _help?] Yugi growled, motioning to Destiny.

The tall man chuckled and answered for Cassandra. "She's not the only one who wants to get revenge on you, mutt." Yugi growled again.

"Then what's your revenge?" Tea asked.

Destiny nodded over in Yami's direction. The teen looked a bit confused but before he could say anything, Destiny launched into the past:

XxxxX

_A young man, wearing royal garbs, was sitting in a golden chair in a huge room. The room was filled with laugher and dancing and singing. Tonight was one of the many normal nights, where the Pharaoh of Egypt liked to throw a random party. At least it was an amusing night. Some of the band (I really don't know what they call it back then) people got drunk and was still playing their instruments. At least they didn't sound half bad._

_The pharaoh sighed. Immediately, a man dressed in a blue robe with his mouth covered, was at his side. He spoke quietly, only loud enough for the Pharaoh to hear._

"_Is everything alright?"_

_The Pharaoh nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just . . . . Something feels off. I don't know how to explain it, but something in my gut is telling me something bad is going to happen." _

_The man next to him only nodded. "Should we call off the party then?"_

"_No, there is no point. Let everyone continue to have fun and be at peace." Yami stood up, his purple cape flowing behind him. "I'm going out to the balcony to get some fresh air. I won' be long." He added when his advisor gave him a worried look. _

_Pharaoh Yami walked out of the large room and away from the music to the night's air. He leaned against the railing and looked over his city and sighed once again. _

"_Why, what's wrong, almighty pharaoh? You look like you have a lot on your mind." A voice circled around Yami._

_Alerted, Yami looked up and around himself. "Who's there?" He demanded._

_A man appeared a few feet from him, dressed in a long, royal silk dress (For guys in Egypt). He had fire-y red hair and black, soul-less eyes. _

"_My name is Destiny." The man said. _

"_Why are you here?" Yami asked, not relaxing his stance._

_Destiny noticed because he casually said, "You know, it's a good thing you're not relaxing around me. But, I guess you could say I'm here to make you a deal." _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't make deals with people I have just met." _

_Destiny chuckled and started to walk towards Yami so he could lean over the railing and look out over the city. "It's a beautiful place you're running." He said, changing the subject._

_Yami watched him, but said nothing._

"_I came here to make a deal with you. How would you like to see your future, Pharaoh?" He asked, turning his head towards a surprised Pharaoh._

"_My . . . My future? Why are you asking me of such an odd question?"_

_Destiny chuckled. "There are things in your future that you may need to know if you want to keep you city safe."_

_Yami narrowed his violet eyes. "If I were to agree with going to see my future, what would you get in return?" He crossed his arms against his chest._

"_Nothing really, I mean, what could you give me that I don't already have? I'm Destiny, for crying out loud."_

"_That's exactly my point. You're the man who controls ones destiny. Just because you have everything, doesn't mean there is something that you want." _

_Once again, Destiny chuckled. "You're a smart man, Pharaoh. But, I'll tell you _after _we make a trip. Whadda say?"_

_But Yami shook his head. "I'm not one to look into the future. I like playing my life out, not looking to see how I did it. You can take you and your powers somewhere else; I'm not interested." He turned around to head back to where the party was, but something grabbed his wrist. Enraged, the Pharaoh turned around, but before he could speak, the man did._

"_No one turns me down, even if you are some high pharaoh! Mark my words, Yami, I'll be back, but when I do, expect the worst." Destiny's body started to break apart into little pieces. Within a matter of seconds, his whole body was gone, leaving a confused pharaoh._

XxxxX

"So you're saying that you want to get revenge on me because I didn't go with you?" Yami asked, slightly enraged, happy, and confused. Confused because it didn't make all that sense; happy, because he leaned a bit about his past, even if it wasn't helpful. He lowered himself to the floor to let the growling Yugi down before straightening back up.

Destiny smiled. "You could say that."

"And if Yami had gone with you, what would you have gotten in return?" Tea asked.

"What do you think, little girl? What's happening to your friend?"

The four friends looked down to find their furry friend. Feeling the eyes on him, Yugi looked up.

"So that's why you wanted revenge." Yami looked back up to see Cassandra talking to Destiny. "And here I thought it was something more powerful." She rolled her eyes and crossed her slender, tanned arms lightly across her chest. (In like a girl manner where their arms ain't really crossed. It's more like one's resting over the other.)

Destiny turned his soul-less eyes on the woman. "You are a mere human, so you won't understand why I wanted his soul."

"Then make me understand." Cassandra challenged.

By this time, the rest of the group turned towards the adults in the room.

"Fine. Where I'm from, we have to sacrifice a soul every hundreds of years to keep the man in charge happy. All those centuries ago, my job was to bring the pharaoh in. But since he never came, I wasn't allowed back to my home. That's the biggest rule we have; don't bring back a soul and you aren't allowed to enter."

Cassandra frowned. "So, why are - - Ohh." Her eyes lit up as she started to put the confusing pieces together. She turned her blue eyes to the group of friends and smiled.

Before anyone in the room could reply, a surprised squeak escaped their furry friend. Instantly, Yami and his friends look down at the floor, to see not Yugi, but nothing.

"You know, you should take care of your animals, especially if they are close to you." Destiny said.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as he watched Destiny hold their friend by the scruff.

Yugi was dangling with his tail in between his legs, half way across the room. His face had a surprised but angered expression as he dangled helplessly.

[Let me go!] He growled to the man holding him.

Destiny ignored him as he watched Yami's face turned enraged. "Now, in order to get you're lovely friend's body back, you have to duel Cassandra here. If you win, you will get his body back, if you lose, you, along with Yugi's soul, will be sent to the Shadow Realm for eternity."

Yami looked to Cassandra and nodded. But Cassandra looked horrified.

"Fight him? You never told me to fight him!" Cassandra lashed out.

Destiny rolled his eyes. "Did I even have to? You should have thought that if you wanted to get revenge you would have to fight him. Now, get your deck and begin the duel."

Cassandra obeyed his order and picked up a dueling deck left on the chair behind her. As she was doing this, Yami shrugged out of the green back pack and opened it up to reveal his duel disk. As he pulled it out, Joey stood next to him and whispered low enough for only them two to hear.

"If I didn't know better, I don't think she knows how to duel."

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked, though he already knew the answer.

Joey watched Cassandra shuffle her cards with shaky hands. "Just the way she's acting; it's like she never dueled before."

Yami shrugged. "Could be, but then its better luck for us."

Meanwhile, Yugi lightly growled. Why was everyone picking him up? And mostly, why was Destiny holding him? He was about to ask, but the man beat him to it.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm holding you, huh?" Destiny whispered to Yugi. "Well, it's so you won't get in the way of things. I already know that Cassandra can't duel, and she knows that too, that's why she's confused. But, that's all part of my plan."

[What plan?] Yugi said, though he was getting annoyed.

"Oh, the plan to gain the Pharaoh's soul." Yugi's eyes widen. "You see, while the two are dueling, I'm going to be conjugating a shadow game up, but the trick is whoever wins, their soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm."

[What? But, that's not what you said!] Yugi barked, panicked. In his mind, he thought to himself, _'Crap and Yami doesn't know this! I need to tell him!' _not thinking, he howled out, [Yami, you have to lose this g - -] A hand covered his mouth, enabling him to speak.

Yami looked over, as did everyone else, to see Yugi's mouth covered. "Yugi!" He yelled. Still enraged, he glared at Destiny. "What are you doing?"

The tall man shrugged. "I'm keeping him from talking so you can concentrate. You don't want a distraction now, do you?"

The puppy shook his head to his friends. [Mmmm mmmm!] He tried to bark, but the words were t muffled to be heard. Remembering another way to tell Yami what was going on, he used the connection. _/Yami! Don't duel! There's a - - /_ Once again, Yugi was cut off.

"No no, bad dog." Destiny said, just as a splitting pain erupts in the back of his mind. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as a hiss of pain escaped his clenched teeth. From across the room, he could hear a yell of pain and instantly recognized it was from Yami.

As quickly as the pain had come, the pain left. But now, Yugi's mind felt alone, just like it did when he was first turned into a dog.

"Communicating through your connection is cheating. I thought I already told you that." Destiny said. Yugi opened his eyes.

Even though Yugi's mouth was covered and whatever he said came out as a mumble, he still spoke. [You're going to pay, Destiny. That's twice you've cut our connection.] He tried to wiggle from the man's grasp, but still couldn't.

From across the room, Yami had a hand holding his head, almost like he had a head-ach. He looked at Destiny, well, more like glared at him. But before he could speak, Cassandra had finished shuffling her deck, oblivious to what had happened. She looked at Destiny before reaching for a duel disk that was sitting in the shadows of the chair.

In a loud, game voice, Destiny called out, "Let the dueling begin."

Till next time!

Okay, I am cutting this story in half! It's going to be long, and I highly doubt you want to sit at your computer and just read a long butt chapter. Well, some do, some don't. Sorry, but it's also to help me!  
Please R&R!


	12. Life and Death Situation: Fate Part 2

Okay, I'm updating this REAAAAALLY fast, only because I already had everything written out. I was just trying to even each chapter out, but, now, I'm too excited to do that!

Well, here's part two! Sorry you had to wait so long!

Chapter ten part 2:

_In a loud, game voice, Destiny called out, "Let the dueling begin."_

Yami and Cassandra walked until they were a good distance away from each other to begin the duel. They activated their duel disks and said the normal 'Duel' before drawing five (Or six?) cards each.

"I'll go first," Yami said. He looked down at his cards. Card Destruction, Queens Knight, Exchange, Buster Blader, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and De-Fusion. He frowned mentally but grabbed the card Queen's Knight and placed it down on his disk. "I play Queens Knight in defense mode and end my turn." Before him in the empty space, a woman in red armor and had long, golden hair, appeared with her sword out.

Cassandra nodded, still looking surprised and confused. She looked down at her cards before picking one of the cards up and . . . reading it.

"What are you doing?" Joey called out.

Cassandra looked up from her card. "This is my first time playing this game." She glared over at Destiny who just smiled back. Turning her attention back to the game, she placed a card face down on the field. Being that the game was hologram, a picture of a card appeared before her. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Yami nodded before drawing a card. King's Knight. He smiled before placing the card he just drew on the disk. "I play King's Knight, and when both the Queen and King are out I get a special summon to bring out Jack's Knight." Yami took a hold of his deck and searched it. Finding the card, he placed it on his disk before re-shuffling the cards and placing the deck back in its holder. All three Knights have appeared on the board.

Cassandra bit her red stained lip before looking at her cards.

XxxxX

Back in Destiny's grip, Yugi watched helplessly as Yami brought out Jack's Knight. _'The way things are going, he'll win for sure. I got to stop him . . . but how?' _He looked around himself, but then stopped. He was a dog, and what are dog's known for?

XxxxX

Destiny watched as Cassandra search her cards. _Boy, did she not know how to play. But oh well, that won't matter for long. As long as they keep themselves busy, I can start the chant to bring out the Shadow -_ -'Destiny stopped his thought when he felt something warm and wet touch his hand. Horrified, he looked down to find the mutt licking his hand.

"You little shit!" Destiny said, but not loud enough for anyone other than Yugi to hear. He took his hand off of Yugi's mouth to wipe the drool off of his hand.

Big mistake.

[Yami! Whatever you do, don't win!] Yugi howled. Everyone looked to the puppy. [The game is ridged! If you win, then you'll be sent to - -]

"Alright, that's enough!" Destiny yelled, putting something cold at Yugi's throat. Yugi swallowed nervously as the knife was pressing up against his throat.

"Yuge!" Joey yelled out in anger. He and Tristan tried to run over to their friend, but Destiny shook his head.

"If you come closer, the mutt get's it." Both boys' stayed where they were, with a glare set on Destiny. The man holding the knife smiled before looking at an angered Yami. "Now, you will continue to play, or else." The knife pressed deeper, causing Yugi to whimper.

Yami glared at Destiny once more before turning back to Cassandra.

The lady only swallowed before drawing her card, (Yami had already ended his turn when he summoned Jacks Knight). She looked at it then settled it in her hand. Cassandra picked out one card and placed it on the disk. "I play Kumootoko in attack mode and . . . I play the spell card Forest." A spider looking man thing appeared on Cassandra's side of the field and then a forest. "With Forest being played, all Insect, Beast, and Plant monsters go up by 200 points." She read.

The spider thing went up from 700 to 900 attack.

"And then, I place one card on the field and end my turn." She said, placing a covered card on the side of the field.

Yami had on his game face, so it was very difficult to tell whether he was frowning or thinking. He drew a card and looked at the field. _'She has two cards covered. Even though she's a newbie at playing, doesn't mean she could still be hiding a trap.'_ He looked back at his hand before placing a card on the field.

"Alright, now, I'll have my King's Knight attack your Kumootoko."  
Yami announced. His Knight started to run at the spider thing before Cassandra flipped over a card.

"Um . . . I play the trap card Bear Trap. 'An attacking monster with 1500 attack points or higher will be destroyed.'" She read off. "So your King's Knight is destroyed?" She asked.

Yami nodded as his Knight exploded on the playing grounds. He quickly took off the card and placed it in his graveyard. Cassandra's trap card disappeared from view, leaving her monster unprotected.

"I still have two other monsters that I'll use to attack. I'll use Jacks Knight to attack your Kumootoko then Queen's knight to attack your life points directly." Cassandra's monster was destroyed by the Jacks Knight and right behind him, the Queen's Knight attacked Cassandra's four thousand life points, making them go down to 1500.

XxxxX

Yugi didn't know whether to be happy that Yami was winning, or depressed. He watched, helplessly. _'There's got to be something that I can do . . . .'_ he thought. He kept racking his brain for a solution, but couldn't find one. The only option he could think of was to keep Destiny from saying the chant. _'I wonder why he hasn't started yet . . .'___

Thinking quickly, Yugi tried to start a conversation. [So . . . Destiny.] He stalled. [When Yami _does _win and you take his soul, what will you do?]

"Go back home for awhile." He mumbled. "Now shut up, dog, you're making me lose my concentration." He shook his head and stared directly at Yami, before starting to mumble the chant.

[Uh . . . Y-you didn't really answer my question. What are you going to _do?_] Yugi gulped.

Destiny left out an angered sigh and his hand tightened around the knife, making Yugi eyes widen a bit. He stopped his chant. "Do you _mind?_ I'm trying to do something!"

[Y-yes, I-I do mind.] _'I never thought my few lessons with Joey would pay off. Acting 'mean' to one, I didn't know it would work so much. I need to remember to thank Joey later.' _Yugi thought.

Destiny, surprised, moved the puppy so he could look at him properly. Exactly what Yugi wanted him to do. "Listen here pup," Destiny said in an annoyed voice. "I don't . . ."

[If you win, your soul will go to the Shadow Realm!] Yugi yelled as Destiny was talking to him.

Yami looked up from his cards, same as Cassandra.

"What'dya mean if he wins?" Joey yelled out, shock covering his entire face. "That's against the rules."

Destiny smiled. "Thank you so much for spoiling my plans, mutt." The man moved the knife in one quick motion before it disappeared from view, and, to everyone's horror, threw the unable to move puppy, across the room.

Yugi hit the ground with a hard thump, but doesn't move.

"Yugi!" His friends called out. Once again, they tried to run over to him, but Destiny snapped his fingers and a wall of shadows stood in their way.

"He is of u- importance right now. All that matters is that you keep continuing the duel." The man of people's destiny's growled.

Yami glared at him before shaking his head. "I will not continue this game."

"Yeah, if he continued, either way, we're going to lose someone!" Tea said, but her eyes remained on her unmoving friend.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "If you don't continue, then your friend will die of blood loss."

Tristan, who was, I don't know how, closest to his furry friend, even though the shadow wall was blocking him from getting to him, noticed a small, red puddle forming around the pup. "What did you do?" He yelled at Destiny.

Tea then noticed it too before looking to Destiny's hands. "You- you stabbed him! That's where the knife went!" She shrieked.

Destiny ignored the two before looking to the only red head in the room. Cassandra had a look of horror on her face as she stared at the wounded puppy. She turned her green eyes to the man.

"This wasn't part of the plan! You just said that we'd duel the kids and after a while of their pleading, we'd give the boy his body back. But this, this wasn't part of the plan!"

Destiny chuckled before slowly walking up to her, all the while talking. "I only said that so you'd help me, lovely. I never intended to give the young boy his body back." From across the room, he heard Joey growl deep in his throat. "I only did all of this to gain access of the all powerful Pharaoh's soul, never to let you get revenge for your pathetic little brother."

If it could happen to a human, then it happened to Cassandra, her beautiful green eyes flashing red with anger. She doesn't say anything as she quickly drew a card (I think it's her turn . . . o.o) and placed it in her hand. Then she looked up to Yami.

"It's your move." She said in a dull, angered voice.

"But, she isn't defending her life points!" Tea whispered to her neighbor, Tristan.

Yami raised an eyebrow, but then quickly caught on. What was it that Yugi had said? _'If you win, then you'll be sent to the shadow realm. _And _'don't win . . .' _He thought hard. _'There's more to this. . . While I was dueling, I noticed Destiny mumbling something. . . And each time, Yugi had interrupted. He said something about the shadow realm . . . but, there isn't one up . . .' _His eyes lit up.

Quickly drawing, Yami said, "I sacrifice Jack's Knight and Queen's Knight to bring out Dark Magician!" He took the two knights off the disk and quickly replaced them with a different card.

On the field, a man dressed in purple robes and had a staff appeared. Yami quickly looked to Destiny to see him trying to chant whatever he was chanting earlier. But before he allowed him to go any further, Yami called out, "Dark Magician, attack her life points directly."

A big, purple blast was shot out of the hologram staff and flew at the unprotected opponent. Cassandra held her hand up to protect her eyes from the blast.

"No! I wasn't done with the damn chant!" An angered voice yelled.

((I have to apologize with this part. I never knew how to write any of this . . . . So it's going to seem VERY tacky! Again, my apologies! It might be really lame, stupid, and you're going to think that, 'Why'd she even write this? I was expecting something soooooo much better. But please, it's only this small part. Bear with me!))

The duel disks clicked off as ending of the game. Cassandra looked at the cards in her hands before placing them on top of the deck. She then turned to an angry Destiny before saying, "You didn't get what you wanted. I - -"

Destiny's eyes flashed red, but before he could utter a single word, the air next to him shone a bright light. Everyone had to shield their eyes for it was too bright. Once the light calmed down, a young lady, looking like she was in her twenties, appeared. She lad on a white sundress that went down to her knees, white high heels, and had on silver jewelry. The lady's hair went all the way down to the small of her back, and it was a golden color. Her face was flawless, with a beautiful smile, sky blue eyes, and a perfect nose shaped.

Destiny growled and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here? You have no business with me!"

The lady just smiled and a glow seemed to be radiating off of her. "Oh, but I do. You have played a game with them and have lost. You longer need to be here, in fact, you are allowed to go back home." Her voice was light and angelic. That's about as much as I could describe her voice as. An angles voice. She looked over to Yami and his friends who appeared next to him. "Destiny will no longer give you any more reason to bother you; you may live in peace."

Destiny grunted, gave Yami one last hard glare before disappearing in, what was different, a ball of fire.

Once the fire disappeared, so did the shadow wall. Instantly, the friends ran to the wounded, unconscious puppy.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

Yami made it over to the puppy first and slowly picked him up. The knife was embedded deeply in his stomach, with a lot of blood escaping through the sides.

"Yugi." Yami quietly said as he slowly pulled the knife out. Even unconscious, Yugi was wincing and let a whimper escape his throat.

Tea sat next to her two friends as Joey crouched on the other side of Yami with Tristan next to Tea.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tristan asked his eyes full of concern. He watched as Tea softly petted the puppy's head.

Feeling a new presence near them, Yami looked up to find the angelic lady standing before him. In a masked voice, Yami asked, "Who are you?"

"My name, as what you human's call me, is Fate. I am like your personal guardian. I guide you to what's supposed to happen, and yours and Yugi's soul wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Shadow Realm." She said. "What Destiny did, wasn't supposed to happen, even all those years ago. I am sorry, on his behalf, on what he did."

"If you're so sorry, then what about Yugi?" Joey said.

"Ah yes." Fate said. She waved her hand over Yugi's doggie form and in a bright light; his dog body was replaced by a small, high schooler. Yugi was still passed out and wounded, but at least alive and with his body back.

"Yugi!" Yugi's body was half way sitting up, supported by Yami who was holding him.

"He should be okay. The wound is already sewing itself back up and he should awaken in a few hours. I'm sorry it can't be sooner, but the knife Destiny was using was dripping with dark magic." Fate smiled at the friends before walking away and over to the very quiet Cassandra.

"Cassandra. My dear, sweet girl. You are not meant to revenge your little brothers duels. Instead, go to his matches and cheer for him. Maybe then he will be able to win." She smiled.

Cassandra nodded, all traces of her anger vanished. Fate also nodded before turning around and facing the happy group of friends. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up to her.

"I will be leaving you now. Take care. And Yami?" Yami looked her straight in the eyes. "Do take care of him. He is precious and irreplaceable. Protect him, and great things will happen in the future."

In his calm, confident voice he nodded his head. "I will."

Fate smiled and vanished in a bright light, leaving everyone blinded for a moment or two.

Yami looked back down at his hikari. Sometime when Destiny left, he could feel the connection come back. Thinking through their connection, _'Yugi, everything will be alright for now. No more danger will be upon us.'_

Little did he know, the danger didn't pass, it had just begun.

Stick tune for the VERY last chapter of the story!

This is so sad, but so exciting that I'm almost done! :O :O


	13. Epilogue

Well, the last *Sniffles* chapter. Please enjoy! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Epilogue:

Yugi lay in bed, staring at his ceiling of his bedroom. His arms were crossed behind his head and he sighed. Just last night, his Grandpa had come home and wanted to know how his and Yami's two weeks went by. Knowing that he could tell his grandpa the truth, because it'd probably give him a heart attack if he did Yugi and Yami just made up that they hung out, went to the arcade, and etc, which, when you think about it, is all true. But, something inside Yugi was telling him that, should he have told his grandpa?

Grandpa came home exactly two days after Yugi got his body back. I'm probably right when I think that you guys don't really care much about Grandpa's dig, but are wondering what happened to Yugi. Let me tell you.

XxxxX

_Tristan angled his unconscious friend on his back before standing up. He and Tea walked over to where Yami and Joey were, who was talking to Cassandra._

"_I'm very sorry that this has happened. Nothing was supposed to happen like this." Cassandra apologized. "I swear, after the duel, your friend was supposed to get his body back, no matter who won."_

"_It's alright. You never knew that Destiny planned any of this. You were just a pawn of this game." Yami said._

_Joey nodded. "Yeah, a pawn that was destroyed," he mumbled but looked away. He still couldn't believe that this hot chick was related to an annoying child. Well, somewhat related. _

_Tea slapped his arm as she came up. She looked to Yami before looking at Cassandra. "We should really get going; Yugi is still passed out."_

_The lady nodded. "I'll have my butler give you a ride." When Yami looked ready to object, Cassandra continued, her voice softening. "It's the least I could do for you after everything that has happened."_

_The only thing Yami could do was nod his head._

_Cassandra lead the group out of the large room and out into the hallway. She led them the same way they had come through earlier. When she reached the door, a man wearing a butler's suit was waiting by the door._

"_Ah Jackson, I was just about to call for you. Could you please give these kids a ride to their homes?" The man nodded before opening the door and waited._

_As the friends start to file out, first Joey, then Tea, and then Tristan taking second to last, Cassandra stopped Yami._

"_I hope Yugi will be alright. And again, I'm sorry for everything."_

_Yami just shook his head. "It's alright; you were just trying to help your little brother out. I understand."_

_Cassandra nodded, but before she say anything more, a shrilly voice came walking up._

"_Leaving already?"Weevil asked, stopping next to his sister._

_Yami glared at him. "I have places to be, Weevil."_

_The short boy snickered, "Really, well, do expect a duel coming up soon. I'm going to take back my title and - -" The left of his sentence was left to wonder about as Cassandra covered her little brothers mouth with her hand._

"_Well, good luck with everything. I hope your friend wakes up soon." Cassandra said._

_Yami nodded before turning around and leaving the siblings. _

_ In the car, which was a black limo, similar to Kaiba's, everyone sat in silence. Yugi was lying down with his head on Tea's lap. He barely moved an inch since Destiny had thrown him._

_ As if reading Yami's mind, Tea brushed Yugi's blond bangs out of his peaceful face. "He's going to be alright, Yami."_

_ "Yeah, that lady person said so." Joey added, trying to be of help. Yami nodded but kept watching his partner._

_XxxxX_

_ Yugi awoke to a patch of sunlight hitting his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and let a sleepy yawn out. He blinked his eyes a few time before noticing that something was different. His hands . . . . they were actually hands and not paws! _

_ Making sure that this was all true, the small boy leaped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom right across his bedroom. Once in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and almost yelped for joy. Staring back at him was a young boy with tri-colored hair and had an adorable, kids face. _

_ "You got your body after you passed out." Yugi spun on his heel to see his yami leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed at his chest. He was already fully dressed and had a smile planted on his face._

_ Without giving much warning, Yugi threw himself at Yami. "Yami!" The taller look alike caught Yugi in a hug, which he hugged back tightly._

_ "Hey, munchkin," Yami whispered. _

_ "I never knew how much I would miss my body!" Yugi said, pulling back._

_ "I never knew how much I would miss just seeing _you_." Yami stated. He stepped out of the bathroom to let the smaller boy by. The two headed back to Yugi's room where Yugi started to change out of his pj's that magically appeared on him. ((As he changed, Yami looked out the window. :P )_

_ "How long was I asleep for?" Yugi asked as he pulled a light blue t-shirt on over his head._

_ "Um . . . since seven thirty, yesterday." _

_ "R-really? Then, what happened?"_

_ Yami turned around to find his partner fully dressed and sitting on his bed, waiting to find out everything he missed. "Well, I won the duel before Destiny could finish whatever chant he had started." Yugi nodded, waiting for more. Yami sighed and walked over to his partner and sat down next to him. "After I won the duel, you still hadn't changed back, and Destiny was getting mad at me because I won before he could finish his chant. But, before anything could happen, a lady named Fate, stepped in and sent Destiny back to where he was needed."_

_ Yugi nodded again as his yami continued. "The knife that Destiny stabbed you with, was, to my unknowing, was dripping with dark magic. You would have died if Fate hadn't shown up." Yugi's widen and his hand automatically went to his stomach, the exact place where the knife was embedded into him. _

_Slowly, and not knowing why, he lift his shirt up a bit and frowned. A white scar about two inches long, stood out. It didn't hurt when he ran his hand lightly over the wound but he flinched anyway._

"_I-I kind of remember being in a dark place after passing out." Yugi mumbled. He put his shirt back down before glancing up at Yami. "The place was dark and cold and it made my insides hurt. I wanted to scream out in pain, that's how much it hurt, but, it wasn't long before the pain started to go away and nice warmth replaced the cold. The room turned before dark, to a nice white that was welcoming."_

_Yami smiled. "You were halfly in the shadow realm, but then Fate took you out."_

_Yugi nodded. "I'll have to thank her someday." He said._

_After a few moments of silence, Yami stood up. "Well, we have waiting friends downstairs who have been worried about you." Yugi jumped off of his bed. "And we're going to have to clean the house before Grandpa comes home." Yugi groaned but started to walk to the door. He started to talk, thinking that his yami was following him, when in fact, Yami walked over to Yugi's cleaned desk. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it gently on his desk before walking after his partner._

_There, sitting on the desk, was a black, studded collar. The collar had once row of studs and had a tag on it. The tag read, 'Iggy' in big letters and in smaller print, had the 'If Found , Please Call:' with the number written on it._

XxxxX

A soft knock sounded at the door and the closed door opened. Yugi looked up to find his Yami, dressed in skin tight black jeans, his normal bracelets on, and wearing a long, white shirt, coming in. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in his deep voice.

Yugi sat up. "Nothing really; just reflecting what happened over the week." He loved how his yami always came in, knowing when his hikari was in deep thought. ((Okay, that sounded like yaoi, but it's not! I swear! I tried to change it, but nothing else came to mind!))

Yami nodded. "Well, Grandpa told me to come and get you."

Yugi got up off his bed and stood up. "Why?" He asked as he crossed his room.

"He wants to go out for supper and he wants to invite everyone." Yami turned and started out of Yugi's room.

"Really? Wow, I wonder why." Yugi asked, curious. They walk down the stairs, and to Yugi's surprise, his friends were all waiting for him. Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou were standing in the living room, bundled in jackets.

"Hey guys." Yugi greeted his friends as he walked in, behind his yami.

"Yo Yuge!" Joey went up to his smaller friend and slung his arm over his friends shoulder. Lowering his voice, he told Yugi, "Ain't it great? Gramps is taking us all out!"

Yugi smiled. "I know. But I'm curious on why."

"Can I not do anything nice?" A cheery voice said, walking into the living room from the kitchen. Yugi's eyes lit up at his grandpa.

"I didn't mean it that way, Ojii-san. I was just curious!" Yugi mumbled but smiled anyways.

For the next ten minutes, the party of seven was walking down the road to go to the restaurant, Burger World when Yugi stopped by a stores window.

"Hey Yuge, what's up?" Joey called out, just realizing that his short friend stopped.

Yami, who was standing by Yugi, shook his head and tried to lead his partner out of the way. "Oh no, absolutely not." He said. He grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to pull him away, but the smaller one stood his ground.

The rest of the group came over to see what Yugi was looking at. There, in the window of the store had a 'Free Puppies' signed taped to it. On the picture, about seven beagle puppies were paused in motion of playing with each other.

Grandpa came over to expect the sign.

Yugi looked at Grandpa with big, amethyst orbs. "Grandpa, can we get one?"

**The End**

Oh, my pickle, this is the very last chapter of this story. T_T I'm very emotional right now. ^^ hehe. I'm very, veeeery, grateful and happy that y'all remained with this story! You don't know HOW happy I am! I'm going to miss writing to this story! But don't worry, I have another story in mind, (After I try writing to the others first). This one will be after the Ceremonial Battle and what happens to Yugi. Something bad is happenin', something that could end his life. It might take me awhile to start writing too, but, I'll try to get it up if any one's interested! ^^

I also wanted to dedicate this entire story to Nightlight5 for this idea. Thank you!

So, please review!

*Walks away crying with sad, but happy tears*


	14. Author's Note

Author's note:

Well, I just wanted to say, THANK Y'ALL FOR READING AND LIKING IT! ^^

And, I've been getting a lot of questions about the beagle, Kairi. Well, if you really wanna know why I didn't add her in the last chapter, Epilogue, is because she's going to be in my next story, His Decision. You're not going to see her a whole bunch, but she will randomly appear. ^^

And I know at least one of y'all is thinking this, 'If Kairi will be in the next story, will it be like a sequel?' Well, to answer that one person's question, whoever it might be . . . o.o, yes, yes it will be a sequel, I just got lazy and never mentioned that XP

Well . . . I guess that's all I wanted to say, :/ Oh, there is one more thing, You should really read the next story! It won't be as good as this story, but it's going to be interesting! The first chapter is HORRIBLE, but most first chapters are. o.o

So, talk to y'all laters!

-Kairi


End file.
